KHR: Arco Familia Muschel
by MuschelWars
Summary: que pasaria si un dia llega una nueva familia a namimori, que aventuras nuevas comenzaran y que sentimientos generaran en los integrantes de ambas familias...eso esta por verse.
1. Chapter 1

Holas es el primer fics que escribimos yo y mis amigas...esperamos que sea de su agrado.

de ante mano la historia y KHR no me pertenece...le pertenece a Akira Amano...esto es por entretenimiento.

la familia Muschel si nos pertenece

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>**

Tenemos que salir rápido! – fue lo que pensó Katrinne, la adrenalina corría por sus venas, nunca antes lo había intentado, y si algo salía mal…solo sería culpa de ella, cargaba un gran peso sobre sus hombros, ya que la tensión también se hacia presente en estos momentos, era al todo o nada.

Suspiro aliviada al ver al otro lado una luz, que le indicaba el final del túnel, y por lo tanto un golpe refrescante…o si…tirarse del súper hiper tobogán que ella misma había construido en secreto fue lo mejor que podría haber hecho, ya que de alguna forma debía liberar ese estrés que estaba acumulando.

El agua recibió su cuerpo que salio a gran velocidad…OH SI!…si Ame-chan se llegara a enteran lo que había hecho…si el tobogán no la mato, serie Ame-chan la que lo haría, pero en fin ella nunca se enteraría, ya que estaba haciendo un portal, uno muy importante, el mismo que hacia que Katrinne acumulara ese estrés

Algo había alterado su mundo, según Ame-chan era una cosa que Katrinne no entendió, pero eso si, lo único que entendió era que su gente corría peligro y si eso era así, ella haría hasta lo imposible para salvarlos a todos. Suspiro al recordar como mucho de los suyos habían muerto en batalla, siempre se deprimía al extremo de apartarse de todos cuando esto ocurría, pero ahora la necesitaban y ella necesitaba de los suyos, quizás después de tratar de solucionar esto ella botaría las lagrimas que se guardo por los caídos, pero por ahora debía mantener la sonrisa…por los vivos.

Llevo su mano a la espalda tocando esa cicatriz, esa que solo su hermano y Nessie sabia que existía…no quería preocupar a Amelia y los demás. Esa cicatriz que adquirió al tratar de salvar a su prometido…era el único recuerdo que le quedaba de él

Katrinne nado hasta el borde de la gigantesca piscina, para tomar un patito-flotador, podía parecer infantil, inmadura, despreocupada…pero solo sus guardines y la gente mas cercana sabían que esa era solo una careta.

Volvió a lanzarse a la piscina, sabia que Ame-chan, la mecánico de la familia haría hasta un milagro, sonrió al pensar en eso, estaba segura que no se había equivocado en elegirla a ella para que estuviera a cargo de este proyecto, no dudaba en poner en manos de Ame-chan su vida y la del resto de la familia, ya que desde meses la ha visto llena de manchas en su cara, con ojeras cada vez mas grandes…ya no se acordaba cuando fue la ultima vez que la vio dormir, y no es que Katrinne no hiciera nada al respecto, pero Ame-chan era tan quisquillosa con sus cosas que no dejaba que nadie la ayudara.

Debo recordarme darle largas vacaciones a Ame-chan – suspiro Katrinne

Y su hermano, él también merecía vacaciones, bueno al fin de al cabo todos merecían vacaciones, pero él mucho mas, era tan sobre protector con todas y con ella misma por ser su hermano…hasta se hacia pasar por el líder de la familia para que ella no fuera lastimada, a Katrinne no le gustaba demasiado la idea, pero después de tener una charla entre gemelo y gemela acepto de mala gana…ahora podía apostar que su hermano estaba en la biblioteca eligiendo sus mejores libros…o sus mejores armas?

Kai estaría durmiendo, podía ser este el fin, pero dormir era mucho mas sagrado, bueno Katrinne no la podía juzgar, ya que ella misma estaba en la piscina en estos momentos, sabiendo que en unos minutos harían algo que nadie sabría los resultados…

Escucho a Nessie gritar por los pasillos, hasta que de un momento a otro su voz se perdió, el plan había comenzado. Su mundo se estaba destruyendo y la única salvación para los pocos que quedaban era aventurarse a tratar de pasar a otra dimensión, al parecer Ame-chan comenzó sin avisar…en fin siempre cuando se metía en algún proyecto se le olvidaba muchas veces preguntar primero…se relajo y espero que fuera su turno para pasar, según lo acordado ella y Ame-chan serian las ultimas, por si algo ocurría.

Cuando todos estuvieran reunidos, verían que hacer, analizarían y después decidirían, no querían confiarse en alguien tan pronto. Katrinne agarro su patito ya que un escalofrió le aviso que era el momento, cerró los ojos y…

Al abrirlos estaba en medio de la azotea de un colegio que se parecía mucho al que ella y sus amigos asistían, miro hacia su derecha y ahí estaba ella, Ame-chan lo había logrado y estaba sonriendo de lado satisfecha por su trabajo, Katrinne le dio un golpe en la espalda.

Katrine: (viendo a su amiga) Lo lograste Ame-chan

Amelia: (sonriendo) Alguna vez dudaste

Katrinne miro a los suyos, Kai estaba enojada por haberla despertado, su hermano un poco extrañado, Taiga ya estaba poniendo cara de hambre, ya que en estos días no había probado bocado tan nerviosa que estaba y Nessie con Amaya estaban mirando a unos chicos que los estaban rodeando…

Katrine: (nerviosa)Etto…mi nombre es Katrinne mucho gusto y ellos son mi familia y al parecer esto no es Alemania.

* * *

><p>espero que les alla gustado...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Holis hemos traido el segundo capitulo de este frics esperamos que les guste.

KHR no nos pertenece…solo la familia muschel.

**Capitulo 2**

_Katrinne: __Etto…mi nombre es Katrinne mucho gusto y ellos son mi familia y al parecer esto no es Alemania._

**/pensamiento de tsuna/**

Fue lo que la chica que se encontraba frente a nosotros nos dijo, no sabíamos cómo había ocurrido pero de un momento a otro un fuerte ruido proveniente de una explosión en la azote de la escuela nos alertó de que algo había sucedido.

Y al llegar nos encontramos con aquellas personas, la mayoría chicas cabe decir, pero aquí hay algo extraño, mi súper intuición me dice que estas personas no son normales, pero al mismo tiempo ciento que no son una amenaza.

**/fin ****pensamiento de tsuna/**

**Hibari:** Quienes son Ustedes.

Pregunto Hibari al percatarse de que ya habían notado la presencia de todos ellos, pero al no recibir ninguna repuesta de su parte… una aura negra comenzó a emanar de su cuerpo, no solo porque no le contestaran sino también porque la explosión había destruido una parte de su adorada escuela.

Sin más saco sus tonfas y se encamino depuesto a atacar a aquellos intrusos…

**Hibari:** Los morderé hasta la muerte! (acercándose rápidamente a los intrusos para atacarlos)

**Tsuna:** Hiiiiii Hibari-san (asutado).

Pero antes de que Hibari pudiese llegar a golpear a la primera persona que se encontraba en su camino la cual en este caso es Katrinne, una bara detuvo su ataque a solo centímetros de esta.

**Hibari:** Que demoni…(interumpido)

**Kai:** Atrévete a tocarle un solo cabello…y querrás no haber nacido (dijo enojada)

Fue lo que dijo una chica de ojos negros como la noche, sosteniendo aquella arma con la cual detuvo el ataque del guardián de la nube, y al mismo tiempo mandando un golpe certero en el estomago que lo dejo sin aliento por unos segundos.

**Gokudera:** Cuidado decimo, esas personas son peligrosas (ganadose al frente de tsuna)

Dijo aquel muchacho de cabellos plateados, tomando entre sus manos varios cartuchos de dinamita, dispuesto a lanzarlos en cualquier instante.

**Tsuna:** (deteniendo a gokudera) Gokudera-kun detente no lo hagas…

**Gokudera:** Pero decim…

**Reborn:** Has le caso gokudera…

**Tsuna:** Reborn!

Dijo aquel chico…solo para recibir un golpe de aquel personaje que había aparecido, en escena.

**Reborn:** Dame-tsuna(golpeándolo en la cabeza)

**Tsuna:** (tocándose el golpe) iiiiiteeeee, porque me golpeas!

Pero aquel extraño personaje no dijo nada, sino que se dignó a mira atentamente aquellos intrusos que habían aparecido de la nada por medio de una explosión, ya que el había presenciado todo lo que había sucedido, por lo cual procedió a esperar que aquel tenso ambiente entre ellos se relajara un poco.

**Reborn**: Ahora que todo está, calmado nos dirán quienes son (mientras que limpiaba su arma)

Dijo con toda la autoridad que él_[/nessy: aaa miedo(corre lejos del note) /katrine: sigamos con el fics] _podía tener. Aquellas personas se miraban, tratando de intercambiar respuestas por medio de sus ojos o gestos.

Hasta que uno de ellos decidió hablar.

**Katrinne:** A….ame-chan(mirándola atentamente) nos arias el honor de explicar quienes somos y que es lo que hacemos aquí.

**Amelia:** (mirándola de soslayo y tomando una gran bocada de aire para luego suspirar) Está bien… Mi nombre es Tsukimine Amelia y me encargare de explicarles que es lo que sucede.

Continuara-….

/naradoras:

_Nessy: al fin! El segundo capitulo…te desmoraste en hacerlo ame (viendo en dirección al note)_

_Katrinne: (comiendo dulces) oo esto es rico…. ^.^_

_Amelia: oe eso es mio…(tratando de quitárselo) no te lo comas _

_Katrinne: jajajajajajajaja ya me lo comi y estuvo rico._

_Amelia: _

_Nessy: eres mala katrinne…no me dejaste nada yo también keria._

_Amelia: ¬¬_

_Nessy/Katrinne: no nos pongas esa cara que igual nos kieres._

_Amelia: si..si..si..como digas yo me voy a ver Sekaiichi Hatsukoi O¬O_

_Katrinne: Te acompaño (dejando sola a la nessy)_

_Nessy: y esas son mis amigas ¬¬… bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo …por favor dejen review…que es nuestra inspiración a seguir….(jijijiji vere que tiene la loca de ame en su note jijijijjji)._


	3. Chapter 3

**Amelia: Holas nuevamente…(tengo sueño u.u) zzzzZZZzzz….**

**Katrinne: ¬¬U…holas hoy traemos el capitulo 3 de este fics….esperando que sea de su agrado, muxas gracias a hinata2703 por el review…nos alegro muxisimo asi que sin mas que decir disfruten el cap.**

**KHR no nos pertenece, le pertenece a Akira Amano….la familia muschel si nos pertenece.**

**Capítulo 3: El por qué nos encontramos aquí**

_Amelia: Esta bien… Mi nombre es Tsukimine Amelia y me encargare de explicarles que es lo que sucede._

**Amelia:** Primero antes que todo nosotros no nos encontramos aquí por que quisiéramos si no, porque era la única forma de poder continuar vivos. (mirando las reacciones de los chicos)

Amelia espero, para que todos ellos procesaran bien lo que acaba de decir, no es que fuera algo tan difícil no es que aquellas palabras también traen muchos recuerdos con ellas.

**Amelia:** Pues verán, sé que será muy difícil de creer, pero nosotros no pertenecemos a este mundo….o mejor dicho a esta dimensión, sino que vinimos de una parte diferente aquí…Todo sucedió cuando león Grell asumió su cargo como gobernante de Alemania.

**Yamamoto:** (sorprendido)Estas diciendo que ustedes son alemanas.

**Amelia**: Así es (respirando hondo)...continuare, una semana después de que asumiese su cargo, fue encontrado muerto en su despacho, nadie sabía como era que había ocurrido, pero inmediatamente comenzaron a sospechas de las familias que pertenecían a la mafia alemana, solo por el hecho de que Grell no era partidario de ellas, pero esto no se quedó así, sino que luego de la muerte Grell, su hijo Kirian tomo su lugar como gobernante, sumiendo a Alemania en un oscuro agujero sin escapatoria…el mismo día que kirian tomo el lugar de su padre… se dio la orden que exterminar con las familias mafiosas y a todas las personas que tuvieran que ver con algún integrante de ellas.

**Flash Bank**

_Debemos salir rápido de este ligar-decia un chico de cabellos rojisos_

_Pero por que bill-decia katrinne mientras corrian_

_Este lugar ya no es seguro para ustedes…sino escapan serán asesinadas tal cual como las demás familias._

_Pero no se dónde están las demás…y mi hermano(preocupada)_

_El está bien…se reunirá con nosotros y los demás…en la base que se encuentra escondida a las afueras de la cuidad._

_De repente tuna fuerte explosión llamo su atención, ambos se voltearon para ver qué es lo que había sucedido… más lo único que lograron ver fue aquella nube de uno proveniente de la mansión de la que habían escapado._

_No….noooo(derramando lágrimas y cayendo al suelo) padre…madre!_

_Vamos tenemos que seguir, sé que es difícil, pero tenemos que escapar, tú y los demás son nuestra única esperanza…_

**Fin flash bank**

**Amelia**: Al pasar las semanas ya éramos muy pocas familias que seguían con vida, o se puede decir que éramos la única con vida, ya que las demás habían jurado lealtad a Kirian por su vida. Nosotros nos escondimos, sabiendo de que irían primero por las personas más importantes para nosotros…no es que los dejáramos morir, si no que ellos mismo nos impidieron salvarnos por protegernos hasta el último momento (suspirando levemente)… A mí se me fue encomendad la misión de crear un portal que nos llevara a otra dimensión u/o otro mundo uno paralelo al nuestro, en el cual nos pudiéramos refugiar, y como verán así es como hemos llegado hasta aquí.

Todos los miembros de la familia Vongola aún se encontraban procesando la información que acaban de adquirida…no solo era el hecho de que ellos no fueran de ahí, sino que su historia les recodaba de sobremanera lo que había sucedido en el futuro.

**Reborn:** (intrigado) Tú has dicho que pertenecen a una familia mafiosa no es así?

**Amelia:** Así es…por lo cual deberé presentarme nuevamente pero esta vez como corresponde… Mi nombre es Tsukimine Amelia soy el Guardián de la Tormenta, Mano derecha del líder y Mecánica de la familia Muschel.

**Katrine:** Mi nombre es Katrinne Himmel soy el guardián de la niebla de esta familia… un gusto en conocerlos.(con una sonrisa)

**Shin:** Yo soy Shin Himmel, soy el décimo líder de la familia Muschel y guardián del cielo.

**Amaya:** (nerviosa) M.. nnommbre es Amaya Tasuki y soy el guardián de la lluvia.

**Kai:** Yoi Mi nombre es Kaminari Kai soy el guardián del trueno (alegremente)

**Nessy:** Un gusto soy Nessy Taiyo guardián del sol

**Taiga:** (seria)Mi nombre es taiga Tagu y soy el guardián de la nube, no se metan conmigo porque les ira mal.

Una vez que se hubieron presentado, una sonrisa maléfica se dibujó en la cara de reborn lo cual indicaba que algo no muy grato estaba por suceder.

**Gokudera:** (pensativo) Yo no recuerdo a ninguna familia con ese nombre.

**Taiga**: (enojada) Es que acaso no escuchaste la explicación de Ame-chan.

**Gokudera:** (enojándose) Si la escuche renacuajo…

**Taiga:** A quien llamas renacuajo pulpo

**Gokudera:** Como te atreves(tomando sus dinamitas)

**Tsuna:** Gokudera-kun detente por favor (calmándolo con la ayuda de yamamoto)

**Shin:** Taiga…contrólate (tomándola de la parte de atrás de su polar y levantándola y llevándosela)

**Taiga:** Pero…(interrumpida)

**Shin:** (un poco molesto) Nada de pero, no debes tratar así a la gente

**Taiga:** Esta bien (sentándose en el suelo al lado de Amelia kien también se encontraba sentada)

**Reborn:** Bien ahora que se calmó todo y como dijo gokudera no hay ninguna familia que tenga ese nombre, a menos que sea lo que estoy pensando

**Tsuna:** Que es lo que quiieres decir con eso reborn

**Reborn:** Dame-tsuna que aún no te has dado cuenta, de algunas similitudes que hay en ellos.

**Tsuna:** Eee….nnno

**Reborn:** (golpeándolo) baka-tsuna…. Alguno de ustedes (dirijiendose a los muschel) podría decirme el significado del nombre de su familia.

**Shin:** El significado del nombre de nuestra familia es: Almeja, porque lo desea saber.

**Reborn:** Tal como lo pensaba, no es que no exista esta familia en nuestro mundo, tal como ellos dijeron, provienen de un mundo alterno al de nosotros por lo que todo es diferente, pero sacando conclusiones es posible que esta familia si exista aquí solo que con otro nombre… por lo que al saber su significado he comprobado mi teoría.

**Yamamoto:** De que hablas bebe (pregunta).

**Reborn:** (sonrisa malévola) Pues verán si muschel significa almeja, que nombre en italiano significa almeja?

**Gokudera:** (sorprendiéndose) A..almeja en italiano es Vongola.

Continuara…

/

_Narradoras:_

_Katrinne: waaaaa como se van descubriendo las cosas…._

_Nessy: sep, *.*….oe donde esta ame…no la veo(mirando para todos lados…._

_Katrinne: mmmm…creo que durmiendo….es semana de pruebas para ella._

_Nessy: no debería estar esrudiando en ves de durmiendo?_

_Amelia: (modo zombie On) no…si…te que das… 4 dias seguidos…sin dormir…_

_Amaya: bien chicas déjenla dormir….esperamos que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado_

_Nos vemos…. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Woooolllllassssss a todos espero que hayan tenido un buen finde semana por que yo no lo tuve jejejejejejejej….bueno aki les traimos un nuevo capitulo de este loko fics que hemos creado espero que sea de su agrado.**

**De abte mano KHR le pertenece a akira amano-sama**

**Capitulo 4: Familia Vongola? Y el sorteo**

_A..almeja en italiano es vongola – dice sorpendido gokudera._

Como era de esperarse todos habían quedado sorprendidos, por dicho descubrimiento, solo había una persona que no estaba sorprendido, y ese era rebon quien por supuesto parecía estar al tanto de todo lo que respecta a aquellas personas.

**Tsuna:** pe…pero eso puede ser posible rebon (pregunto, un tanto sorprendido y otro tanto preocupado de lo que pudiese ocurrir de ahora en adelante).

**Reborn:** Dame-tsuna(golpeándolo) claro que puede porque ellas/os son ustedes pero en su dimensión por lo que he llegado a deducir.

**Gokudera:** que! Eso no puede ser verdad jundaime (mirándolo y sacando sus dinamitas en modo de defensa)

**Katrine:** etoo…anoo(es interrumpida, por el sonido de su estómago)…aa jejejejeje tengo hambre n/n.

A todos les salieron varias gotas en la cabeza, por lo que cabe decir que aquellas personas no parecían muy peligrosas a los ojos de ellos[n/t: jijijiji no saben que tan fuertes pueden llegar a ser].

**Taiga****:** nee katrin también tengo hambre(dijo una pequeña niña que no aparentaba más de 13 años)

**Sh****in:** solo hay que espera algo más… y te compraremos algo verdad ame-chan.

Pero al mirar donde debería estar Amelia, no había nada, por lo que shin comenzó a mirar por todos lados hasta que la encontró durmiendo apoyada, contra la pared.

**Shin:** emm…creo que ya no soporto más ^.^U(viendo como dormía su amiga)

Esto pasaba mientas que la familia vongola, los miraba con varias interrogantes en su cara.

**Reborn:** oe tsuna, ahora que sabemos quiénes son…por qué no nos presentas como líder la familia quieres.(apuntándolo con su pistola)

**Tsuna:** está bien…mi nombre es Tsunayoshi Sawada soy el décimo sucesor de la familia Vongola… mucho gusto.

**Gokudera:** mi nombre es Gokudera Hayato soy la mano derecha del jundaime además de ser el guardian de la tormenta.

**Yamamoto:** yo!, yo soy Yamamoto Takeshi, y soy el guardian de la lluvia, un placer.

**Ryohei:** esto es extremo…soy Ryohei Sasagawa y soy el guardian del sol

**Hibari:** hmp… Hibari presidente del consejo estudiantil de minamori, atrévanse a destruir algo o a molestarme porque los Morderé hasta la muerte(con una mirada y aura asesinas)…soy el guardián de la nube.

**Chrome:** s..so…soy chrome rokudo, la guardiana de la niebla.

Una vez de que la familia Vongola se presentó, ellos comenzaron a preguntar varias cosas a los integrantes de la familia Muschell, quiénes respondían sin ningún problema este interrogatorio, por lo que así fue pasando el tiempo, hasta que se dieron cuenta que se estaba haciendo muy tarde.

Y la temperatura del ambiente comenzó a descender poco a poco, provocando pequeñas brisas de aire helado.

**Katrine:** (sintiendo el frio recorrer su cuerpo) waaa hace frio (sobándose los brazos).

**Amaya:** es obvio que tienes frio si andas con traje de baño (dijo mirándola)

Después de haberlos conocido y de conversar con ellos recién los chicos Vongola se habían dado cuenta que la chica que respondía al nombre de katrinne, se encontraba vestida solo con un traje de baño color morado.

**Katrine:** aaaa jejejejej por eso tengo frio…ashuuu! O creo que me resfriare XD

Fue lo que dijo katrine sin ninguna preocupación, ya que normalmente no se refriaba rápidamente si no que tardaba un buen tiempo en resfriarse.

**Shin:** mira que serás tonta…como se te ocurre llegar así (sacándose su poleron) ten…te servirá para abrigarte un poco.

**Katrine:** gracias..oni-chan (abrazandolo)

**Reborn:** ey tsuna por que nos invitas a cenar (sonriendo malisiosamente)

**Tsuna:** cl..claro(dijo ya conociendo perfectamente que conllevaba esa mirada) esto…quisieran venir a cenar a mi casa(le pregunto a la familia muschel).

**Shin:** claro nos encantaría (con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro), pero no será un problema.

**Gokudera:** es que acaso estas rechazando la invitación del jundaime (mirándolo amenazadoramente)

**Shin:** no...claro que no…es que solo me preguntaba si no les molestara a sus padres el que unos extraños vallan a comer.

**Tsuna:** no te preocupes mi mama, estará contenta de tener a harta gente en la casa.

Diciendo esto, todos comenzaron a movilizarse a la casa de tsuna, mientras que shin iba un poco más atrás, llevando en su espalda a una Amelia, en un sueño demasiado profundo.

Al poco tiempo de llevar unos minutos caminando, llegaron a la casa de tsuna, en donde este hablo con su madre, para decir que tendrían invitados, por lo cual esta preparo más comida para todos...y en unos minutos después lo llamo a todos a la mesa a comer.

Mientas comían, nadie dijo nada, pero tampoco se encontraba ese típico silencio incomodo, solo lo único que había, eran las miradas asesinas que se enviaban hibari y kai, en modo de ataque…pero esto no paso a mayores, ya que ambos sabían comportarse… y no irían a iniciar una pelea en la casa de tsuna.

Mientras que a Amelia, esta tuvo que ser despertada por shin para que lograse comer algo, ya que tal como los demás debería estar muerta de hambre y cansancio.

En el restro del tiempo de duro la cena, no ocurrieron problemas sino que todo fue "pacifico", claro esto sin contar las bromas de lambo, y que ipin comenzara la cuenta regresiva antes de estallar.

Pero de hay no hubo mas problema, pero ahora en la cabeza de los todos, rondaba la pregunta del millón, donde se quedaría la familia muschel, ya que como venían de otra dimensión, no tienen un lugar donde quedarse.

**Shin:** muchas gracias por la cena, sawada-san

**Nana:** no te preocupes que bueno que les gustara (dijo con una tiene sonrisa)

**Rebon:** (parándose en frente de todos) bien como ya hemos cenado, podremos discutir del nuevo problema que se nos ha presentado, el cual es donde se kedaran los integrantes de la familia muschel, ya que en la casa de tsuna solo podrá quedarse uno.

Fue lo que dijo, a quel bebe mafioso, mientras miraba a los integrantes de su familia, y siguiendo con aquella maliciosa sonrisa en los labio, se dirigió a sacar una bolsa negra en la cual había muchos papeles pequeños.

**Reborn:** como ya les dije que aquí solo podrá quedarse uno, he decidido que se hara un sorteo para ver quien de los invitados se ira con vosotros(dijo sin ninguna preocupación en el rostro), por lo que en esta bolsa (mostradola) se encuentran los nombres de cada uno de los integrantes de la familia musche.

**Tsuna:** (pensando) en que momento reborn hizo los papeles.

**Reborn:** así que en el orden que cada uno se presento (refiriéndose a los vongola) iran sacando un papel de la bolsa.

Y así fue, como se hiso, el primero en sacar un papel, fue tsuna seguido de gokudera, yamamoto y todos los demás. Hasta que ya no quedo ningún papel, y era hora de ver quien se iría con quien.

**Reborn:** bien veamos. En la casa de tsuna se quedara Amelia y taiga, con gokudera se ira nessy, shin se ira con yamamoto se ira, con ryohei ira kai, con hibari, ira katrine y por ultimo con chrome se ira amaya.

**Continuara….**

_Katrinne: wwiiuiiiiiii ya están las casa elejidas que bueno nop(mirando a sus amigas)_

_Nessy: ah dijiste algo(quitando se los audífonos que llevaba)._

_Katrine: no me pescaste( se va a un rincón a plantar setas)_

_Amelia: vamos que no es para tanto(asercandose a su amiga) ten (dándole un chocolate)_

_Katrinne: *-* (pensando) ajajajaj eso siempre funciona) gracias _

_Nessy: oe ame que haces (viendo a su amiga dirijirce a su note)_

_Amelia: aaaa una tarea de la u ahh!(suspirando) kiero vacaciones._

_Katrinne: y ke tienes que hacer.(acercándose)_

_Amelia: varias cosas complicadas…_

_Nessy: oe ame tienes series nuevas(viendo la galería de anime que tiene su amiga)._

_Amelia: sip varias como 50._

_Katrinne: mmmm…estas no las he visto…*-* podemos ver alguna….siiii_

_Amelia: esta bien(adio trabajo)._

_Nessy: vamos a la tele(llendo con katrinne hacia la habitación de Amelia)._

_Amelia: espero que les gustara el capitulo…^-^ por favor dejen review sean bueno o malos y muchas gracias por leer el fics._

_/_

_Desde la habitación de Amelia_

_Nessy: kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Yo me kedo con el poster_

_Amelia: ni lo sueñes(corriendo a si cuarto)_

_/ _


	5. Chapter 5

**/Narradoras: holas a todos hoy traemos un nuevo capítulo de este fics que nos entramos escribiendo…esperamos que se de su agrado.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn le pertenece a Akira Amano-sama.**

**/**

**Capítulo**** 5: **

_Reborn: bien __veamos. En la casa de tsuna se quedara Amelia y taiga con gokudera se ira nessy, shin se ira con yamamoto, con ryohei ira kai, con hibari, ira katrinne y por ultimo con chrome se ira amaya._

**Tsuna:** pe…pero reborn!... los chicos, posiblemente tengan problemas para tenerlos en sus casas (dijo mirando preocupado a los demás)

**Yamamoto:** nneee..Tsuna, por mí no hay problema alguno.

**Gokudera:** eso dilo por ti, yo no pienso llevar a mi casa a una persona que no conozco y que podría ser un enemigo (dijo molesto)

**Tsuna:** p…pe..pero gokudera-kun, ellos no son malas personas.

**Shin:** gracias tsuna, pero nosotros no somos sus enemigos, porque si de así fuera, no creen que ya los hubiéramos atacado.

**Ryohei:** tiene razón, ellos no han hecho más que contestar todas nuestras preguntas.

**Hibari:** si se atreve a hacer algo en mi casa los morderé a todos hasta la muerte.

**Tsuna:** Hibari-san, gokudera-kun por favor…... (Asustado)

**Nessy:** por favor no será por mucho tiempo.

**Amaya:** solo será hasta que Amelia, encuentre una forma de traer nuestras, cosas, pero por el momento lo que más necesita ella y nosotros es descansar (dijo agotada)

**Gokudera:** está bien…solo lo are por que el jundaime lo ha dicho. (Cruzando sus brazos)

**Reborn:** bien, entonces creo que es hora de que se comiencen a marchar ya que es tarde.

**Yamamoto:** tienes razón bebe…bien (mirando hacia shin) nos vamos.

**Shin:** está bien…pero primero, tsuna en donde puedo acostar a Amelia (tomándola en brazos nuevamente).

**Tsuna:** la habitación de huéspedes, es la siguiente (comenzando a subir al segundo piso).

Mientras tanto, tsuna guiaba a shin, al segundo piso, en el living comedor, algunos se encontraban conversando con las personas que vivirían con ellos por el momento.

**2° piso:**

En la habitación de huéspedes.

**Tsuna:** aquí la puedes dejar (mostrándole un futon)

**Shin:** gracias (acostando en el futon y tapándola) Ich hoffe, dass Sie träumen nicht, was wir erlebt haben,[traducción: _espero que no estés soñando con lo que hemos vivido_](levantándose y saliendo de la habitación con tsuna).

Al llegar al comedor, ya algunos se habían ido para sus casas/o las que serían sus casas, x lo que solo quedaban gokudera y Yamamoto en la casa de tsuna.

**Shin:** bien estamos listos (acercándose a Yamamoto)nos vamos,

**Yamamoto:** claro, bueno tsuna, bebe, taiga nosotros nos vamos (dirigiendo se a la salida)

**Gokudera:** yo también me voy jundaime (mirándola la chica que estaba a su lado) vámonos mujer, que no tengo todo el tiempo.

**Nessy****:** tengo nombre sabes (dijo enojada) además tu no me das ordenes (pasando de el y dirigiéndose a la salida).

Una vez que todos se fueran a sus respectivas casas, con sus visitas, reborn quien miraba fijamente desde la ventana del cuarto de tsuna, pensando, en lo que acababa de ocurrir, y las cosas que traerían la llegada de estas personas a esta dimensión.

**Casa de sasagawa**

**Ryohei:** bien hemos llegado… (en frente de una casa) ven entremos, que hace algo de frio aquí afuera.

**Kyoko:** oni-chan llegaste (percatándose de la presencia de kai) em… oni-chan quien es ella. (Mirándola detenidamente)

**Ryohei:** a ella es Kai, se quedará con nosotros un tiempo, espero que no te moleste.

**Kyoko:** no hay problema, mi nombre es kyoko sasagawa un gusto en conocerte

**Kai:** el gusto es mío (dijo con una sonrisa sincera en la cara)

Después de haberse presentado, ambas estuvieron conversando de varias cosas, que tenían en común, hasta que todos se fueron a acostar para entrar en los brazos de Morfeo.

**Casa de Yamamoto:**

**Yamamoto:** padre, he vuelto (dice mientras entra al local de su familia seguido por shin)

**P. Yamamoto:** ohh, que bueno que ya llegaste hijo(viendo a shin) veo que has traído compañía.

**Yamamoto:** él es un amigo mío y de los demás, él se quedara con nosotros un tiempo, hasta que lleguen sus cosas.(sonriendo)

**Shin:** mi nombre es shin, es un gusto conocerlo señor Yamamoto, lamento molestar con el hecho de quedarme.

**P****. Yamamoto:** no te preocupes no es ninguna molestia (mirándolo) siente como en tu casa.

Una vez que el local fue cerrado, Yamamoto y shin (quiénes compartían habitación) cayeron rendidos por el cansancio y por los hechos ocurridos del día.

**Casa de ****Hibari:**

Mientras caminaban, se produjo un silencio incomodo, el cual katrinne intento romper, varias veces, ganándose al ínstate miradas asesinas de parte kyoya, además de una cuantas amenazas.

**Ya en l casa de Hibari.**

**Katrinne****:** así que esta es tu casa (viéndola)

**Hibari****:** …. (No contesto solo paso de ella y entro a la casa dejando la puerta abierta para que entrar katrinne).

**Katrinne****:** no deberías ser así, de malvado con las personas que te rodean(dijo, un poco molesta por que como el la trataba)

**Hibari:** mira, no te metas en mis asuntos, no toques nada de la casa, y si lo haces, reza por tu vida porque te morderé hasta la muerte. (Mientras que intentaba golpearla)

**Katrinne****:** (esquivando los ataques fácilmente) no creo que lo logres (dando una patada a Hibari, el cual no alcanzó a esquivar y la recibió de lleno) yo soy más fuerte que tu así que no te metas con migo (dijo muy cerca de la cara del chico) Hibari-san(y se marchó a la cual sería su habitación[n/a: como lo supo ni yo lo se]

**Casa de gokudera.**

**Gokudera:** bien tú estarás en esta habitación, no quiero que me molestes, ni me hagas preguntas estúpidas, entendiste mujer.

**Nessy:** si…si no te amargues la vida, no are nada para molestarte (dijo mientras veía salir a gokudera de la habitación)

**Casa de chrome** (es el lugar donde están ken y shisuka (no caso el nombre))

**Chrome:** bu…bueno aki es...espero que no te moleste

**Amaya:** naaa que va…porciento eres una persona muy amable chrome-chan

**Chrome:** (sonrojada) g..gracias…vamos para que conozcas a ken y shisuka si es que están.

Una vez adentro, Amaya fue presentada a ken y shisuka quiénes no estuvieron muy contestos con que ella se quedará pero después de un rato de conversar, ambos se dieron cuenta de que no era tan mala idea.

**En casa de tsuna**

En una habitación se puede ver como duermen tranquilamente Amelia y taiga, quién esta última, recién había podido conciliar el sueño después de todo lo que había vivido en este último tiempo.

Pensamientos de la todos (Familia Muchell): espero que podamos cambiar nuestro futuro

**Continuara…..**

**/**

Narradoras:

Nessy: wiiii otro capítulo terminado jajajajajajaja(saltando por la habitación)

Amelia: Nessy por favor no hagas tanto ruido me duele la cabeza.

Nessy: y que….jajajajajajajaja(riendo mas fuerte)

Amelia: ¬¬#

Nessy: bueno…bueno…ya(dejando de reir)

Katrinne: holas….^.^

Amelia: y cuando llegaste…no te vi entrar(viéndola)

Katrinne: es que soy una maga XD

Amelia:

Nessy: oe katrinne…por que no hacemos selladitos.

Katrinne: claro…y no le dejamos nada ame-chan jajajaja

Amelia: (pensando: hay me duele la cabeza . ) que malas son T.T yo también quiero.

Katrinne: bueno de tejaremos uno (saliendo seguida por Nessy con dirección a la cocina)

Amelia: jejejejeje…..bueno aquí termina este capitulo…por favor dejen review que es nuestra inspiración a seguir…nos veremos en el próximo capitulo….yane.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bueno estamos a una nueva semana y este trae consigo un nuevo capitulo de nuestro fics…esperamos que les guste.**_

_**Primero antes que todo KHR no nos pertenece…es de Akira Amano-sama**_

_**Esto es por solo diversión y entretenimiento**_

_**Capítulo 6:**_ un nuevo día y batallas 1°parte

_Pensamientos de la todos(Familia Muchell): _Ich hoffe, wir können unsere Zukunft verändern

A la mañana siguiente, varias personas un se encontraban descansando mientras otras ya se encontraban levantadas y preparas para un nuevo día, para el cual algunas personas pedían interiormente en su subconsciente que este no trajese más sorpresas como la del día anterior.

En la casa de la familia sawada.

Se puede ver como una joven de tes pálida comienza a dar signos de querer despertar del profundo sueño en el que estaba.

**Amelia:** mmmm…(abriendo sus ojos y sentándose rápidamente) dónde estoy?(mirando hacia todos lados y viendo que taiga está a su lado durmiendo). ¿De quien este esta habitación?

Mientras aun trataba de averiguar en donde se encontraba, o tratando de recordar algunas cosas de las que sucedieron ayer,(lo cual no le daba muy buenos resultados) hasta que tocaron la puerta suavemente, alertándola.

**Nana(mama de Tsuna):** (abriendo la puerta) estas despierta Amelia-chan(con una sonrisa amable en el rostro).

**Amelia:** (mirándola fijamente, logrando recordar quien era) si, por favor disculpes las molestias, por haber irrumpido así en su hogar ayer (haciendo una reverencia).

**Nana:** no te preocupes, no sucede, nada siempre es grato tener a los amigos de tsu-kun en casa.

**Amelia:** aja.

**Nana:** bien a lo que venía (tomando un paquete que había dejado en el suelo) espero que esta ropa les sirva, ya que por lo que vi no trajeron nada consigo (entregándosela).

**Amelia:** (sonrojada)[pensando: es verdad solo tenemos lo puesto] muchas gracias nana-san(regalándole una tímida sonrisa).

**Nana:** no hay de que, por lo que veo esa ropa les quedaran bien por mientras (saliendo de la habitación).

**Amelia:** [pensando: ella es muy amable y agradable](viendo las varias prendas que contenía aquel paquete.

**Nana:** (apareciendo repentinamente y asustando a Amelia) ahhh, se me había olvidado decir te que el desayuno ya está listo para que bajes a desayunar.

**Amelia:** (recuperándose del susto): es…está bien.

Mientras que Amelia se cambiaba de ropa, pensaba en la forma de hacer que las cosas de ellos que estaban en su dimensión estuvieran hay, o de como poder hacer que el dinero que ellos tenían fuera valido en aquel lugar, para sí poder tener una casa en la que vivir.

Pero para que ella pudiese logar aquello le llevaría algo de tiempo ya que no tiene las algunas de las cosas que le serian de mucha utilidad en este momento, una vez que ella ya estuvo lista, miro por un pequeño lapso de tiempo, a la persona que yace dormida en le futon, y tapándola para que no tuviese frio ya que aún era lago temprano, para que ella despertara.

Mientas en la habitación de tsuna

**Reborn:** (mirando a león) quiero probar que tan fuertes son estas personas, y que mejor manera que se enfrenten a tsuna y sus guardianes (sonriendo maliciosamente) esto será muy divertido.(mirando a tsuna mientras duerme).

En la casa de Hibari

Hibari, se había despertado hace ya arto tiempo y no se encontraba de bueno humor que digamos, ya que hace poco que había llegado a la su adorada escuela, en la cual al entrar al salón del comité disciplinario se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, o mejor dicho, de que había obedecido a la orden de una herbívora.

**Hibari:** que mier…(100% enojado y con una aura asesina envolviéndolo).

_**Flash back**_

Ya había paso la media noche, nuestro querido Hibari yacía durmiendo, tranquilamente en su cuarto, sin darse cuenta de que un apersona se acercaba sin hacer le menor ruido al cuarto del Hibari, para entrar de la forma más silenciosa posible, logrando que Hibari no la sintiese, para después entrar en la cama del y dormirse buscando el calor del chico.

Pasadas ya unas horas, Hibari comenzó a moverse un poco en su cama notando que en esta había otro peso además del, que la darse vuelta queda a pocos centímetros de la cara de nuestra querida katrinne, quien estaba dormida profundamente en la cama del chico, provocando que Hibari quede en shock por un corto lapso de tiempo, que al darse cuenta de quien estaba en su cama, era esa molestosa herbívora decidió despertarla de mala manera, comenzando a zarandearla fuertemente, solo logrando que esta se quejara pero que no despertara, para luego hablarle con una voz gélida.

**Hibari:** (vos de muy gélida) sal de mi cama ahora! O te morderé hasta la muerte

Pero como no hubo una respuesta por parte de katrinne quien aún seguía durmiendo como si nada, Hibari más enojado que antes se preparó para atacarla con una de sus tonfas (las cuales las tenía al lado de la cama)

**Hibari:** (hablando fuerte) prepárate para ser mordida hasta la muerte.

Una vez dicho esto Hibari se dispuso a golpear a la chica, pero no lo logro ya que antes de que se moviera, esta le ordeno aun dormida.

**Katrinne:** (con una vos más gélida que la del mismísimo demonio) tu! Cállate! (dándose la vuelta para seguir durmiendo).

Esto sorprendió mucho Hibari quien decidió salir de su cama he ir a .

_**Fin flash back**__._

Continura…..

/

Amelia: (trabajando y escuchando música): ahhh, al fin termine el suso dicho trabajo….(esterinadose)

Nessy: (con ojeras) waaaa toy a gotada(acostándose en la cama de Amelia)

Amelia: como te fue.

Nessy: bien….bien solo que toy cansada.

Amelia: por que no duermes un rato.

Nessy: mmm…nop

De repente se escucha unos pasos muy rapidos subir la escalera.

Katrinne: holas ya llegue perdón por llegar tarde.

Amelia: (viéndola) emmm te quedaste dormida ¬¬

Katrinne: (nerviosa) no por que lo dices.

Amelia: por que… lo digo… es por que te peliaste con la almohada y llegaste 2 horas tarde.

Katrinne: jajajajajajajajajajaj…pero que cosas dices…y que pasa con la Nessy.

Amelia: esta durmiendo… llego agotada.

Katrinne: entonces que hacemos ahora.

Amelia: yo termine mi trabajo que tal si vemos una peli?

Katrinne: bueno vamos dejemos la dormir.

Amelia/katrinne: esperamos que les gustara…avisamos que desde ahora nos desmoraremos en actualizar por que nos encontramos a fin de mes y lo que conlleva a muxos exámenes que hay que hacer…bueno cuídense y dejen review que es nuestra inspiración.


	7. Chapter 7

holas como siempre ya trayendo el nuevo capítulo de nuestro fics sin más decir que desde aquí en adelante convencerán algunas cosas emocionantes…bueno sin más que decir aquí les dejamos el capítulo.

Antes que todo KHR le pertenece a Akira Amano-sama.

**Capítulo**** 7: Un nuevo dia y batallas 2° parte**

Ya llevaba un tiempo de haber amanecido, el reloj que se encontraba al lado de la cama marcaba las 7:30 hora en la que tsuna ya debería estar levantado pero nuestro querido jundaime no había hecho caso de su alarma por lo cual un seguía dormido y acurrucado en su cama, sin darse cuenta que se le estaba haciendo muy tarde y que lo más posible es que Hibari lo viera y lo mordiera hasta la muerte.

En la cocina:

Se puede ver como Amelia, reborn, lambo e i-pin toman desayuno tranquilamente.

**Nana:** mmmm tsu-kun a un no ha bajado… se le está haciendo tarde.

**Reborn:** tsukimine ve a despertarlo(ordeno mientras procedía a darle un sorbo a su café)

**Amelia:** y quien eres tú para darme órdenes(enojada).

Aquella respuesta de parte de Amelia provoco que reborn la miraba con una cara de odio semejante a la de un demonio la cual logro intimidar a la chica quien se paró lentamente y se encamino hacia la habitación de tsuna.

Mientras que en otra parte

**Casa de ****Yamamoto.**

**Papa Y:** buenos días takeshi, no estas algo retrasado (viendo la hora). Buenos días shin como dormiste.

**Shin****:** muy bien señor…muchas gracias por dejarme quedar en su casa.

**Yamamoto:** buen..nos…di..as..(dice mientras come una tostada rápidamente)

**Papa Y:** no te preocupes no hay problema. Bueno creo que es hora de que partan o llegan muy tarde.

**Yamamoto**: claro (sale corriendo y arrastrando a shin).

**Casa de gokudera**

**Gokudera:** hey tu…levántate que tengo que llevarte a la casa del décimo (le decía a Nessy quien estaba hecha un ovillo con las sabanas)

_**Nessy:**_ mmmm 5 min más (dándose la vuelta)

**Gokudera****:** (perdiendo la paciencia) que te levantes te he dicho

Dicho esto gokudera procedió a tirar las frazadas que cubrían a Nessy logrando que esta cayera al suelo dándose un fuerte golpe.

**Nessy:** hey eso dolió…no puedes ser más amable con la gente.(sobándose la cabeza)

**Gokudera:** no!. Y vístete rápido que no tengo tu tiempo.

**Nessy:** hay que gruñón (bueno la cara no muy amigable de gokudera) que es verdad (gokudera con una cara más enojada) arggg ya me levantare.(tomando sus cosas y yendo al baño a cambiarse)

Una vez que estuvo ella lista, salieron de la casa del chico en dirección a la casa de su adorado jundaime, y se puede decir por estos dos que el transcurso del viaje no fue muy placentero ya que nuestro querido Hayato…trataba por todos los medios no matar a Nessy con una gran cantidad de dinamitas que pedían ser lanzadas sobre la chica, quien le estaba sacando de los estribos de una forma muy rápida.

**En el kokuyou**

En este lúgubre lugar se puede ver a chrome dormir tranquilamente en un sillón y al aldo de esta se puede ver a Amaya quien no se encontraba durmiendo sino todo lo contrario esta se encontraba dormitando pero también se mantenía alerta de todo lo que pudiese suceder en cualquier momento.

**Amaya:** ( pensando) ahhh…como lo aremos de ahora en adelante-mama…papa…los extraño.

**En casa de tsuna**

Podemos ver a Amelia subir las escalares que conducían al segundo piso sin mucho ánimo, por el hecho de haber sido amenazada por aquel extraño bebe.

Una vez que hubo llegado se dirigió al cuarto del chico y entro asiendo el mayor ruido posible logrando que tsuna se despertara y al mismo tiempo cayera al suelo por el susto que le dio la chica.

**Tsuna:** iteeeee (sobandose la cara) amm Tsukimine-san que haces aquí (viéndola)

**Amelia:** (ignorando al chico) levántate que ya se te hiso tarde (se da la vuelta y sale de la habitación).

**Tsuna:** ah (viendo su reloj) queee! Es muy tarde (levantándose y cambiándose rápidamente para salir a namimori school.

Una vez que tsuna ya estuvo listo salió de su hogar encontrándose a fuera con gokudera y yamamoto quienes recién habían llegado a recogerlo además de que estos venían con shin y nessy.

**Tsuna:** ammm hola gokudera-kun , Yamamoto, shin-san, Nessy-chan buenos días.

**Nessy:** buenos días tsuna (tomando desprevenido al chico, abrazándolo y comenzando a dar vueltas) jajajajajajja.

**Tsuna:** 0/0 waaaaaaaaaaa! .

**Gokudera :** hey tu loca de patio suelta al jundaime en este instante. (Sacando sus dinaminas).

**Yamamoto:** vaya eso sí que es un saludo de buenos días (viendo que la chica un seguía girando y tsuna no tenía buena cara)

**Shin:** Nessy has caso y para.

Pero la chica no hiso caso y siguió girando mientras reia fuertemente, has que de la puerta de la casa de tsuna aprecio Amelia.

**Amelia:** (con un pequeño tic en el ojo y hablando de una forma no muy linda) Nessy podrías parar…EN ESTE INSTANTE!.

**Nessy:** (parando) ammm ajjajajajaja wuoolas ame-chan jejejejeje.

**Tsuna:** to…to…todo…gi…gira ..

**Gokudera:** se encuentra bien jundaime (preocupado).

**Tsuna:** (menos mariado que antes) es…(tomando un gran bocado de aire) estoy bien gokudera-kun.

**Yamamoto:** ya creo que debemos irnos a menos que queramos encontrarnos con hibari. (sonriendo)

**Tsuna**: ssiiiii vamos…adiós chicos (llendose con los demás)

**En casa de tsuna.**

**Shin:** hola Amelia como te encuentras.

**Amelia:** más descansada que ayer…ahora lo que me preocupa es como lo aremos con nuestras cosas.

**Nessy:** no me preocupo(mientras que comía un trozo de pastel que le había dado nana-san)

**Shin:** por qué dices eso?

**Nessy:** porque sé que ame-chan encontrara una solución pronto jijijiji aunque sea una loca de las maquinas confío en ella.

**Amelia:** (con una venita) gracias por confiar en mi…..

De repente suena el timbre de la casa de tsuna.

**Nana-san:** Amelia-chan puedes abrir por favor.

**Amelia:** claro (llendo a abrir y encontrándose con Kai en la entrada) hola kai…amm como llegaste acá.

**Kai:** aaa no se jejejejejej n.n

**Amelia:** ¬¬

Mientras que la familia muschel una parte de ella se encontrar viendo la forma de solucionar el problema que tenían, reborn quien estaba en la cocina se acercó a ellos para decirles lo que tenía pensado.

**Reborn:** necesito hablar con ustedes (serio)

**Shin:** que sucede reborn-san.

**Reborn:** como se encuentra la mayoría de su familia aquí se los diré…quiero que se enfrenten a la familia Vongola hoy en la tarde.

**Amelia:** Porque quieres que nos enfrentemos a ellos (también seria)

**Reborn:** deseo comprobar que tan fuertes son o que tan débiles puede llegar hacer.

**Amelia:** (enojándose) como puedes decir que somos débiles tu…(siendo tomada por shin, quien vio las intenciones de Amelia).

**Shin:** Amelia cálmate (mientras trataba de impedir q ella no hiciera algo estúpido).

**Reborn:** yo solo deseo comprobar eso…así que necesito que se llamen a los integrantes de su familia faltantes en media hora.

**Shin:** está bien…nosotros reuniremos a los demás…Amelia comunícate con Amaya…yo comunicare con mi hermana.

**En casa de ****Hibari.**

Se ve a nuestra querida katrinne aun seguir en los brazos de Morfeo….pero no por mucho tiempo ya que de un momento a otro comienza a sonar su celular avisando que a entrado una llamada.

**Katrinne:** uh! Mmmm(tanteado y contestando) alo quién es?]

**Shin:** katrinne soy yo shin…necesito que te levantes y vengas a la casa de tsuna en este instante.

**Katrinne:** para que seria.

**Shin:** es de urgencia que vengas ahora y no lo voy a volver a repetir.

**Katrinne:** (levantándose y vistiéndose) está bien(cortando la llamada)

Con Amaya.

Amaya ya llevaba un tiempo despierta hasta que sintió algo vibrar en su bolsillo.

**Amaya:** hola ame-chan que sucede.

**Amelia:** te necesito urgente en la casa de tsuna…por favor ven lo más rápido que puedas y trae contigo a chrome por favor.

**Amaya:** esta bien iré en seguida.(cortando la llamada) ammm chrome-chan(zarandeando a la chica) despierta.

**Chrome:** ah!(despertando y viendo a amaya) su…secde algo.

**Amaya**: no necesitan en la casa de tsuna en este instante.

**Chrome:** donde el jefe…..esta bien vamos.

Y así ambas chicas salieron del kokuyou, en dirección a la casa de tsuna en la cual las estaban esperando.

Casa tsuna

**Amelia:** nessy ve a despertar a taiga.(viendo a la chica con una cara seria)

**Nessy:** esta bien(subiendo al segundo piso)

Habitación de huéspedes

**Nessy:** (entrando y acercándose a taiga) taiga…taiga-chan despierta(moviendo a la chica).

**Taiga:** ah! Que sucede.

**Nessy:** te necesitamos abajo asi que vístete y baja.(saliendo de la habitación)

Una vez que toda la familia muschel estuvo completa reborn les comento más detalladamente que él lo que quería hacer con ellos…sobre el hecho de ver que tan fuertes eran y como eran sus ataques. Ya teniendo todo explicado se llevó a la familia muschel junto con chrome al lugar donde él había entrenado a tsuna para alcanzar el punto cero y les pido que esperaran en ese lugar ya que el ira a buscar a los chicos quienes en este momento estarían en el primer receso del día.

En namimori school más precisamente en la azotea.

Se puede ver a un grupo de tres personas conversar amenamente mientras comen sus almuerzos, sin darse cuenta que alguien le vendría arruinar su almuerzo.

**Reborn:** (saliendo desde las sombras y golpeando a tsuna en la cabeza) dame-tsuna…

**Tsuna:** iteee…reborn…caso me quieres matar.

**Reborn:** tsuna (serio) junta a tus guardianes, los necesario en media hora en el lugar donde entrenaste para alcanzar el punto cero.

**Tsuna:** pero reborn nosotros tenemos clases y…

**Reborn:** (amenazando a tsuna con su pistola) no lo volveré a repetir y por cierto chrome ya se encuentra en ese lugar.

Diciendo esto se procede a retirarse para así poder espera lo que pronto vendría, mientras una sonrisa maliciosa aparecía en su cara.

**Gokudera:** que sucederá jundaime, para que reborn nos pida juntarnos tan de repente.

**Tsuna:** no los sé pero tenemos que ir (su intuición le decía que tenía que ver algo al respecto con la familia muschel).

Una vez que tsuna hubo juntado a todos, y con artos problemas por Hibari, quien al final accedió a ir solo porque él bebe estaría y así podría pelear con él, y así se dirigieron todos hacia el lugar indicado, por el reborn, lo cual fue su sorpresa que al llegar vieran que hay se encontraba la familia muschel completa viéndolos fijamente.

**Reborn:** (al medio de ambas familias) bien como ya estamos todos se procederá a realizar las peleas… (Interrumpido por tsuna)

**Tsuna:** como que peleas reborn…no me dijiste nada de esto.

**Reborn:** dame-tsuna (golpeándolo nuevamente) un no termino de explicar… bien ustedes familia Vongola se enfrentaran a la familia muschel en una batalla de guardián versus guardián.

**Tsuna:** pe…pero…recién los conocemos no sabes cómo es que ellos pelean.

**Reborn:** por ello mismo hago esto…así se verá quien es más fuerte.

**Hibari:** solo espero que sea fuerte o lo morderé hasta la muerte.

**Gokudera:** yo estoy de acuerdo jundaime así les probaremos que tan fuertes somos.

**Yamamoto:** esto será divertido (sonriendo)

**Lambo:** jijijiiji lambo mostrara que es fuerte

**Ryohei:** eso es una batalla extrema!

**Reborn:** bien como no hay ninguna objeción y la familia muschel ya había accedido a hacer esto se procederá con la primera batalla la cual será de los guardianes del sol.

**BATALLA 1 NESSY V/S RYOHEI**

**Ryohei:** wuaaa (preparándose para atacar)

**Nessy:** ganándose en frente de Ryohei.

**Reborn:** bien (mirando a ambos) comiencen.

Aquí comienza la primera batalla la de los guardianes del sol, una vez q reborn dicto que comenzaran, Ryohei aparición en frente de Nessy e intento golpearla, pero no puedo ya que la chica fue rápida y salto hacia atrás esquivando el ataque de Ryohei el cual fue a parar al suelo rompiendo gran parte del.

**Ryohei:** que…como lo hiso (viendo a la chica quien estaba a unos metros de el)

**Nessy:** bien entonces es mi turno (sonriendo y saltando) BLUE ROSE! (Haciendo a parecer dos pistolas) FUEGO!.

**Ryohei:** q… (pero no canso a esquivar el ataque el cual le dio de lleno lanzándolo algunos metros).

Todos los de la familia Vongola estaban impactado aunque algunos lo demostraban pero otros no, pero es que nos e esperaban que aquella chica, tuviera esa clase de poder ni mucho menos que lograra golpear a Ryohei en tan poco tiempo.

Mientras que por otro lado Ryohei se levanta del suelo, algo adolorido por la fuerte caída que le había provocado el ataque de Nessy.

**Ryohei:** aggg (levantándose) eso fue extremos. Entonces no me contendré

Diciendo esto las manos de Ryohei comenzaron a ser rodeadas por la llama del sol, y procede a corren con gran velocidad hacia la chica quien con mucho esfuerzo lograba esquivar los ataques del chico hasta que en uno se distrajo por solo un segundo, dándole la oportunidad de golpearla y lanzarla una gran distancia.

**Nessy:** amggg (levantándose con mucho esfuerzo y viendo que venía de nuevo Ryohei a atacarla) GENKAI!

Nessy crea un campo el cual la protege del ataque de Ryohei, el cual comienza a golpearlo esperando que este seda, para así poder terminar con la batalla.

**Nessy:** mierda (viendo que su cambio tenia algunas quebraduras) si no algo rápido el ganara (viendo sus pistolas) bien no queda otra utilizare eso….(respirando profundamente) fusión!( Logrando que ambas pistolas se unan y creen una escopeta,)

Mientras Nessy une sus pistolas para que crear un rifle su campo sede dejando enfrente de ella a Ryohei.

**Ryohei:** prepárate (y se dirige a atacarla)

**Nessy:** (saltando hacia atrás, toma el listón que tenía su cabello del cual aparecen muchos rifles, los cuales se incrustan en el lugar donde ella cae) no me ganaras (tomando unas y disparando) TIRO FINALE!

Ella comienza a disparar con todas los rifles que habían a Ryohei quien no alcanza a cubrirse del ataque consecutivo de la chica. Dejando así una gran nube d humo que la disiparse se ve a Ryohei en el suelo inconsciente y parada al lado de el.

**Reborn:** la batalla a finalizado la ganador es el guardián del sol de la familia muschel la siguiente batalla es la del rayo.

/

_Amelia: lo lamento si no les gusto la batalla no soy muy buena escribiendo eso jejejeje esperamos que les haya gustado el capitulo yperdonenos por haber desmorado tanto en subirlo…._

_Katrinne: (con ojeras) aaaa malditos certámenes finales no me dejan dormir._

_Nessy: x.x_

_Amelia: (bostezando) yo también tengo sueño…_

_Shin: bien como las chicas están que se duermen…nos depedimos de ustedes y hasta el próximo capitulo… no olviden dejar review que es nuestra inspiración a seguir yane…_

/


	8. Chapter 8

**Holas a todos aquí les traemos un nuevo capitulo de nuestro fanfics ^.^ muxas gracias por todos los review que nos han enviado primero antes de dar el fics aclaremos unas dudas.**

**KHR le pertenece a Akira Amano-sama.**

****respondiendo dudas****

**El fics lo escribimos 3 personas, Katrinne, Nessy y yop(Amelia), los capítulos son repartidos entre las tres, el primer capítulo pertenece a Katrinne, los capítulos del 2 al 8 los escribí yop(Amelia), por lo que de ahora en adelante antes de cada capitulo saldrá que quién lo escribió.**

Escritora: Amelia(ame-chan)

_**Capitulo 8: **__**Un nuevo día y batallas 3° parte y final**_

Kai v/s lambo.

**Kai:** bien es mi turno (poniendo se unos guantes) prepárate porque esto será rápido.

**Lambo(chico):** mmm eso lo veremos.

**Reborn:** comiencen!

La batalla comienza de forma rápida, Kai quien tiene una gran agilidad comienza a atacar de forma cuerpo a cuerpo a lambo quien por ser un bebe no la pude esquivar rápidamente cayendo al suelo en varias ocasiones.

**Lambo:** (llorando) de…de..debo re…resistir wuaaaa(sacando la bazuca de los diez años y cambiándose con su yo del futuro).

Kai paro al ver que aquella pequeña baquita entraba en aquella extraña bazuca por la cual todo fue envuelto en una nube rosa que entre ella salio el lambo de 15 quien comienza a atacar a Kai con varios ataques eléctricos, dando en el blanco en variadas ocasiones.

**Lambo(15):** ja te ganare. (Haciendo que el cielo se oscurezca y aparezcan rayos a su alrededor) ahora perderás.

Pero lo que el lambo de 15 años y Kai tampoco sabían es que los 5 min que duraba la bazuca de los 10 años estaban ya por terminar, lambo al darse cuenta de esto se acerca rápidamente la chica con varios ataques, pero no se da cuenta que cae prontamente en una trampa creada por ella.

**Kai:** (viendo que el chico no se puede mover) caíste ELECTRO BOMB!

Dice Kai golpeando a lambo con una gran fuerza eléctrica quien al caer al suelo es envuelto en la misma nube rosa mostrando a lambo de 5 año en K.O.

**Reborn:** finaliza la batalla gana muschel la siguiente es lluvia.

Amaya v/s Yamamoto

Ambos contrincantes ya se encontraban uno frente al otro, Yamamoto ya tenía su espada desenvainada y lista para atacar mientras que Amaya tomaba el brazalete q tenía y hacia parecer dos espadas en ambas manos.

**Reborn:** comienza!.

**Amaya:** (corre en dirección a Yamamoto y procede a atacar) SAKURA NO AME!

Una gran cantidad de pétalos de sakura envuelven a Yamamoto causándole varios cortes los cuales se producían por los pétalos que eran filosos al tacto. Pero esto no fue suficiente, ya que Yamamoto utilizando la 3 forma de su espada escapa de este ataque rápidamente.

**Amaya:** cómo es posible…(pero no tiene tiempo para pensar ya que Yamamoto se encontraba atacándola rápidamente con su espada)

En todo el lugar de la batalla se solo se oía el sonido del chocar de ambas espadas, provenientes de ambas personas quienes se encontraban luchando, Amaya quien se encontraba esquivando con mucha dificultada los ataques que hacia Yamamoto, hasta que uno de eso logra dejarla sin una de sus espadas creando un destrucción en la chica, lo cual le permitió utilizar la 6° forma de La shigure no sonenryu, con la cual la ataco de lleno dejándola inconsciente con el ataque.

**Shin:** Amaya! (yendo hacia ella y tomando en brazos)

Reborn: ganador Yamamoto la siguiente batalla es de la tormenta.

Amelia v/s Gokudera

**Gokudera:** bien es mi turno (teniendo varias dinamitas en sus manos)

**Amelia:** hmp

**Reborn:** comiencen.!

**Gokudera:** toma esto!(Lanzando las dinamias que tenía en dirección a Amelia).

Pero esto no era suficiente, para ella que las esquivo rápidamente y sacando un arco de los pendientes(aritos) que traía para proceder a contra atacar el ataque del chico. STORM ARROW! Varias flechas son enviadas en dirección a gokudera quien aunque utilizara sus bombas no lograba escavarlas adecuadamente logrando sí que obtuviera varios cortes creados por las fechas.

**Gokudera**: esto no se quedara ASI!(dice mientras corre hacia ellas mientras esquiva las fechas) ya e vistos tus movimientos con eso nuevamente no me ganaras.(lanzando varias dinamitas e las direcciones ne las que Amelia caia al saltar por tratar de esquivarlas.

**Amelia:** mierda esto no puede estar pasando(mientras saltaba) bien (saltando hacia arriba) toma esto ame no arrow(lanzando una flecha y haciendo que parezca todo el cielo lleno de estas)

Las cuales cayeron sobre gokudera….pero Amelia no se percató que cuando hiso este ataque que 4 de las bombas que gokudera había lanzado cambiaron de dirección estallando en donde ella estaba [n/a: es el ataque que usa gokudera cuando se enfrenta a belphegor] creando que ella se diera contra el suelo el cual estaba cubierto por un manto de polvo, el cual a disiparse se pudo ver que ambos contrincantes estaban inconscientes.

**Reborn:** esta batalla es un empate la siguiente es la dela nube.

Hibari v/s Taiga

Ambos contrincantes se miraban de una forma totalmente fiera una era por que Hibari estaba impaciente por pelear y el fin había llegado su turno y la otra era porque taiga tenia sueño y la habían dejado dormir. Creando así un ambiente de tensión entre ellos y los demás quienes solo vean una aura asesina rodeándolos poco a poco.

La batalla comenzó con golpes por partes de ambos, los cuales creaban mucho a daño cuando algunos de estos tocaba al suelo, pero también varios de estos tocaban al contrincante dejándolo can graves golpes los cuales no les permitían esquivar como era debido los ataques del otro.

Ambos se enfrascaron por varios minutos un una pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo Hibari con sus tonfas y taiga con sus sais, con los cual había logrado varios golpes los cuales habían hecho enojar mucho a hibari ya que era una niña pequeña quién le golpeaba, y el no perdonaría algo así, por lo que las llamas de ambos contrincantes envolvieron a las armas de ambos, solo por el hecho de ambos querían acabar rápido con esta batalla.

Una vez que utilizaron las llamas los golpes se volvieron mucho más fuertes y dando golpes más directos, de parte de Hibari quién hacia que taiga se cubriera al tratar de protegerse de esos golpes, pero por su parte hibari logro ver un punto ciego por parte de la chica al tratar de protegerse y utilizo más cantidad de llamas en sus tonfas y la ataco esperando que esta dejara abierto ese punto hasta que lo hiso y el tomo esa oportunidad y la golpeo, logrando que ella saliera despedida por el gope y se estrella contra un árbol cercano y callera inconsciente al piso.

**Reborn:** ganador hibari. Siguiente pelea niebla.

Katrinne v/s Chrome/Mukuro

Por parte de la familia muschel esta era la ballata que ellos más temían y mucho porque katrinne no era el verdadero guardián de la nube sino que su hermano lo era y ella era la líder, pero shin les había dicho que tenía un plan por lo cual ellas confiaban en él.

**Reborn:** comiencen

La pelea comienzo inmediatamente ambas chicas sacaron sus armas por su parte chrome saco su tridente y katrinne su espada la cual era más larga que una normal.

/

**Shin:** (abriendo los ojos y diciendo en vos baja) ilution(creando así una ilusión q le permitía dejar un yo falso en el lugar en el que él estaba…mientras el verdadero estaba dentro del cuerpo de su hermana controlándola)

/

**Katrinne:** (mirando a chrome y alzando su espada) LILIUM!

El ataque que lanzo katrinne provoco que las ilusiones que había creado chrome para defenderse desaparecieran, que este ataque no atacaba físicamente sino que mentalmente…dejando a chrome sumida en una ilusión de lo que ella creería q es la realidad…por mientras que katrinne se dirige con paso lento hacia la chica con la intención de acabar rápidamente con esto mientras que chrome estaba paralizada en su lugar con la mirada perdida, una vez que ella estuvo al lado, se dispuso a dar el golpe final, pero cuando lo hizo fue detenida por el tridente de la chica quién rio de una forma rara.

**Chrome/mukuro:** ku fu fu fu (siendo envuelta por una cantidad de humo dejando el paso a mukuro) así que tú eres mi oponente.

Diciendo esto mukuro sale de entre toda ese humo se para enfrente de katrinne quién ya se encontraba en pose de ataque.

**Katrinne:** así que tu eres mukuro….hmp que aburrido.

**Mukuro:** (creando una ilusión aterradora) no deberías llamarlo aburrido (y comienza a atacar con su tridente a la chica con gran velocidad mientras hacia diferentes ilusiones para atraparla.

Hasta que lo consiguió atrapándola con varias plantas kienes la tenían amaradas de manos y piernas.

**Mukuro:** ku fu fu fu es tu fin (atravesándola con su tridente)

Pero al hacerlo esta katrinne se vuelve niebla se puede ver que la verdadera se encuentra detrás de Mukuro con la espada de esta en el cuello del chico.

**Katrinne****:** (seria) creo que no deberías subestimarme de esa forma…(bajando su arma, posicionándose enfrente del chico y mirándolo) ….(gira sobre sus talones) me aburrí

Disiento esto procede a caminar pero al dar un paso el mukuro la ataca con su tridente y katrinne lo para con su espada y lo mira de una forma seria..provocando que este ría.

**Mukuro:** ku fu fu fu fu….eres una chica interesante….nos volveremos a ve r(mientras baja su tridente dejando el paso nuevamente a chrome).

**Reborn:** esta batalla no queda en nada y es la ultima los lideres no se enfrentaran esta vez (dice esto mientras se va del lugar dejando a los chicos algo consternados con la ultima batalla).

Continuara….

_/_

_Ame: esperamos que les aya gustado este capítulo….si tienen más dudas con gusto se las responderemos…._

_Nessy: xiiiiii ahora al fin han terminado las batallas_

_Katrinne: lo dices porque tú fuiste la que peleo primero y ahora estas descansada ¬¬_

_Nessy: jajajajajaja no es mi culpa que a ustedes les tocara después._

_Katrinne: bueno antes de irnos… la próxima semana habrán dos capítulos un es especial en el cual describiremos a los integrantes de la familia muschel._

_Nessy: sipa si podrán hacerse una mejor idea de cómo es la familia muschel._

_Ame: bueno entonces hasta el próximo capítulo…._

_Ame/Nessy/katrinne: Los review son nuestra inspiración a seguir…. Yane_

_/_


	9. Chapter 9

**Holas amigos y amigas hoy les traemos un nuevo capítulo de este fics, esperamos que les guste este capítulo.**

**Se les avisa que desde ahora el formato de escritura dependerá del punto de vista de Amelia, katrinne y Nessy por lo cual a veces este variara en la forma de escritura.**

**Discúlpenos por las molestias.**

**KHR le pertenece a Akira Amano-sama**

**Escrito por: Katrinne**

**Capitulo 9: **

Todos estábamos agotados después de las intensas peleas que se llevaron a cabo durante casi 6 horas y no era para menos, el poder de lucha de los integrantes de las dos familias era alto, y ni siquiera quería pensar si hubiéramos tenido que usar las cajas armas, pero por fortuna de los pobladores de aquella ciudad, no llegamos tan lejos

Después de las luchas todos se acomodaron, unos para conversar, otros para descansar y unos pocos por no decir Kai se fueron a dormir, yo por mi parte me acerque a mi hermano para ver como estaba, esto de hacerme pasar por la guardiana de la niebla y controlar mi cuerpo era un gasto de energía innecesario

- Estas bien – le susurre al llegar a su lado mientras miraba como los Vongola se juntaban para verificar sus rasguños

- No te preocupes, ya sabes que estoy acostumbrado – bufo, restándole importancia a la vez que se encaminaba hacia Taiga, ya que ella había luchado con ese malhumorado chico

- Se que estas acostumbrado- le seguí - pero también sabes que yo pude haber ganado sola – hice un mohín

- Pero si ese chico hubiera salido – sabia que se refería al tal Mukuro – tu victoria solo hubiera sido posible con tu verdadero poder – sentí como mi hermano paso su brazo por sobre mis hombros acercándome hacia él – además yo quería saber que tan poderoso era, ¿porque no terminaste la lucha?

- Es simple – me aleje de su abrazo, ya que me daba vergüenza esas demostraciones de afecto en público – quería ir al baño – solté mientras él y yo reíamos a carcajadas – y tu no peleaste enserio, se cual es tu poder de lucha y te diré que ni siquiera llegaste a un 20%

- Sabes tan bien como yo que ninguna de las dos familias lucho con todo su potencial

No pude responder es que ni siquiera le prestaba atención, ya que el arcobaleno tenía la intención de marcharse y yo quería pedirle un pequeño favor, por lo que muy probablemente deje a mi hermano hablando solo

Bien pequeño Reborn – hable cuando le di alcance, me hinque para tratar de estar a la altura del bebe – ya que hemos hecho lo que nos pediste – mire a todos los chicos, dándole a entender que me refería a las peleas – ahora yo te quiero pedirte un favor, si fueras tan amable de mostrarnos la ciudad a nuestra familia

Sii, yo quiero verla – no se de donde salió una muy emocionadísima Nessy…¿será debajo de esta piedra?, verifique si había algún pasadizo o algo, pero ni apareció nada

¿Y tú no estabas tirada en ese rincón de allá – señalando el rincón – ya que habías terminado la pelea "agotada"? – pregunto Amelia, otra mas que se aparecía… ¿serán ovnis? Me pregunte mientras miraba el cielo

Termine agotada porque se me hizo muy difícil no apuntarle a Ryohei-sempai – respondió sacando la lengua

Aja, escuchaste eso – sonrió Gokudera, a ese si lo vi acercarse – ella te sin usar todo su poder, maniático de lo extremo

Pues – el aludido se rascaba la cabeza un poco avergonzado – yo tampoco luche con todo, ya que no me gusta pelear contra chicas

Acaso insinúas que las chicas son débiles – se alzo una muy enfadada Taiga olvidándose por completo de sus moretones… ¿ella no estaba tirada mas allá? ¿al haber traspasado a esta dimensión le habrán otorgado súper velocidad?

No yo…-trataba de excusarse el peliblanco – no quise decir eso…solo…que

Nessy y Amelia agarraron a Taiga antes de que se lanzara en contra del guardián del sol, ante esta situación escuche unas cuantas risas, ya que la escena era graciosa, la mía por supuesto era la que más se escuchaba y no era para menos, había tratado de no reírme antes porque estaba Reborn frente a mí, pero lo juro era muy gracioso, no me reprimí al apuntarlos mientras me agarraba el estomago ya que me dolía, Shin y Tsuna solo tenían unas sonrisas en sus caras al saber que por fin toda tensión y preocupación se había disipado, Kai estaba durmiendo no muy lejos con una sonrisa en su cara y Amaya rodó sus ojos por el comportamiento infantil que todos estaban teniendo, pero eso no significaba que ella no riera.

Vallan a sus respectivas residencias y en una hora mas nos juntamos en casa de Tsuna, ya que él y sus guardianes les mostraran la ciudad – El aludido ni siquiera alcanzo a protestar ya que el bebe desapareció rente a mis ojos, y si no eran ovnis, ni pasadizos bajo tierra, estoy completamente segura que eran fantasmas, esto de aparecer y desaparecer, yo también quería intentarlo

Lo siento – me disculpe con Chrome – parece que me excedí, es que cuando entro en batalla, al parecer dicen que cambio un poco – es obvio que cambio, porque mi hermanito sobre protector llega y ocupa mi cuerpo sin mi permiso, aunque si lo pienso, pobre de él que usara mi cuerpo para espiar chicas

Chrome me miro desde el suelo con cara de preocupación, supuse que hice caras mientras pensaba en las perversiones de mi hermano; a su lado estaba Amaya vendando su brazo herido a la vez que le decía que yo era una loca y que eso era normal

No tienes porque disculparte, era una batalla – expreso tímidamente – en ese caso discúlpame tu también

¿Por esto? – apunte mi costado había sufrido un pequeño corte – no es nada, además Nessy ya me ha curado, ella es experta en eso – guiñe mi ojo para darle confianza, al parecer esta niña es un poco tímida

Sera porque siempre tengo que estarlas curando – hablo la dueña de la llama del sol, que volvió a aparecerse y esta vez estaba seria, por lo que deduje que había entrado en modo enfermera on- siempre les digo que se cuiden, no hagan cosas precipitadas, pero al parecer no me escuchan, en especial tu, Ame-chan y Taiga –después del pequeño sermón que me lleve gratis se volvió había Chrome y se dispuso a curar sus heridas

Yo trato de tener cuidado, pero ya sabes con esto de ser la mecánico, soy propensa a sufrir daños – se defendió Amelia en modo obviedad on…STOP acaso cuando dijo eso vio de reojo a Goku, no eso es dragón ball…goku…que mas? Bah, niño bombas? Katrinne, estas alucinando

Esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer – Nessy me saco de mis pensamientos y vi que la herida de Chrome estaba casi curada – con las vendas que coloco Amaya sanara pronto, lo siento por no poder hacer mas, es que estoy un poco agotada – sonrió, para luego dirigirse con mirada asesina hacia mi y Amelia, yo estaba dispuesta a echarle toda la culpa a la mecánico – bueno eso puede ser una excusa Ame-chan –bien por ahora me estaba salvando - pero tú y Taiga, cuando están juntas – ahora me estaba mirando a mi – acaso se te pega lo infantil de Taiga, tu eres mayor – con que derecho me decía eso, estuve a punto de responderle pero la mirada me Ame-chan me dio a entender que tenía que permanecer un silencio, pues que se joda, ¿yo en silencio? Era mas probable ver a una Nessy tranquila y callada

¿Tu me dices infantil?, tu la que cuando salía ese actor Taylor besando a esa chica gritaba a todo pulmón en pleno cine que ese era tu hombre, la que se tira en el piso junto a Taiga para ver quién es la que rueda más rápido, la que hizo una pataleta cuando oni-chan no quiso comprarle esas mejoras a tu arma – sonreí de lado por lo que iba a decir – tu la que apretaste ese botón que ame-chan te pidió estrictamente que no apretaras…

Entonces fuiste tu la que destruyo mi súper invento – creo que una aura asesina provenía de ame-chan

Jeje! Bueno, a todos tus inventos le dices súper y digamos que algunos – Nessy trago seco y de pronto comenzó a correr, sabia decisión, yo también hubiera hecho eso – nos vemos en la casa de Tsuna – escuche que gritaba a la lejanía

Y ahora me hallaba con este chico que ni siquiera me había aprendido el nombre, en su casa y él con el ceño fruncido creo que es normal en él, pero eso ni siquiera llegaba a incomodarme, yo necesitaba ropa y la que habían llevado las chicas se me quedaron en casa de Tsuna así que, qué mejor lugar para buscar ropa que en el armario del chico enojón, creo que por eso tenia el ceño fruncido

Sal de ahí si no quieres que te mate – por enésima vez me amenazo con lo mismo

Hey esto me puede quedar bien- era una polera que obviamente le quedaba pequeña – si corto aquí y por aquí podría quedarme estupenda – y salí del closet hacia al baño pasando totalmente de él

A donde vas – me pregunto con un tic en su ojo, oh si, estaba enojado

Al baño a cambiarme, o prefieres que lo haga aquí – puse mis manos en el borde de mi magullada polera con claras intenciones de sacármela – vi como se sonrojaba y me pareció adorable, o algo así – bien supongo que quieres que use el baño

Camino hacia casa del décimo Vongola pude ver unos locales donde habían chicas de ropa ligera, no eran prostitutas, al parecer sus escasas vestimentas atraían clientela

Oye Kyoya – si viva con él debía tratarlo por su nombre, aunque el se molestara – ¿que son esos locales? – señale ese lugar que me había llamado la atención

Al principio no quiso mirar, bueno debía entender que todavía estaba molesto por haberle quitado su ropa, obligarlo a venir y mas encima que su pollito me tomara cariño, había invadido su vida. Cuando por fin se digno a mirar su cara se torno de un rojo, no era exagerado, pero no cabía duda que se había sonrojado, me ignoro y para colmo apuro el paso, en todo el camino no respondió a mi duda, así que le preguntare a Ame-chan por el asunto de nuestro dinero, por mucho que ella sepa mínimo tendríamos que esperar un mes, no es que supiera mucho de mecánica, pero por algo soy la líder, bueno teníamos que esperar iba a proponer trabajar ahí, es obvio que les gustaría

Continuara….

/

_Nessy: dejen review que es nuestra inspiración a seguir_

_Amelia: esperamos que les gustara este capi._

_Katrinne: sep….(corriendo por la habitación) siiii al fin vacaciones XD_

_/_


	10. Chapter 10

**Holas a todos hoy les traemos un nuevo ****capítulo de este fics…esperamos que como siempre sea de su agrado…se les avisa que la descripción de la familia muschel se quitado ya que se pondrá más adelante…lamentamos las molestias de ante mano.**

**KHR le pertenece a Akira Amano-sama**

**Capitulo escrito por Nessy.**

Uff! Al fin logré perder a Ame , seguramente se cansó de perseguirme y se fue hacia la casa de tsuna… oh! Cierto teníamos que reunirnos todos allá! Será mejor que vaya…jajaja gane la batalla así que estoy de muy buen humor! Tanto que voy jugando con mis pistolas, o mis bebes como las llamo… no sé por qué se enoja tanto, solo por uno, o tres o cinco u ocho inventos nada más que le haya destruido, bueno es culpa suya por dejarlos a mi alcance ¡como se le ocurre? Debe aprender a ser más responsable con sus cosas hum!

Y katrine? Yo solo me preocupé de ella ¿Porque estaba tan venenosa? Miren que delatarme con Amelia, (gesto de desaprobación) va a causarle un grave disgusto uno de estos días a la pobre ame-chan, bah últimamente siempre después de las batallas se pone pesada, no sé por qué si ama pelear…

BUUUM!

Ahh!- grito sobresaltada.. ¿Qué fue eso? Sonó como un disparo!... un momento… Ay no, fui yo! De tanto jugar con mis bebes no me fije y dispare! Esta toda la gente en el suelo sujetándose las cabezas así que mejor voy corriendo hasta ellos

-. Están bien? Nadie murió?- pregunto cómo histérica- lo siento mucho, fue sin querer! No me lleven a la cárcel porfavooor!- afortunadamente no murió nadie, solo unos cuantos destrozos, la gente alcanzó a cubrirse, aunque todos me miran feo… ahora sí que la saque bien shin-chan y los demás se van a tomar turnos para despellejarme viva…

-. LOCA DE PATIO!- ah el adefesio de las dinamitas ¬¬- DONDE TENIAS LA CABEZA!- uy que escandaloso como grita! – ya cálmate, no es para tanto, si nadie murió, ni siquiera se lastimaron… demasiado- le digo ya más tranquila, y con mi linda sonrisa de siempre. – tú… eres…-El adefesio dinamita toma aire – ERES UN PELIGROOOO! DEBERIAN ENCERRARTE!- ¿siempre será así de exagerado? Pienso para mí.

-. ¿Y tú, por qué estás aquí?- le pregunto para cambiar de tema, sino no va a parar. –ah estoy aquí porque Reborn-san dijo que… - Reborn! Que ternura de niñito! Y es experto en revólvers así que se ha ganado mi respeto, ¡y más encima parece que Ame-chan le tiene miedo! Seré su amiga como sea… jejeje

… - ¡oye me estas escuchando! Dije que debíamos reunirnos todos en la casa del décimo para mostrarles la cuidad, y yo como su mano derecha me asegurare de que TODOS estén ahí, ¡así que andando!...

Asi nos fuimos camino a la casa de tsuna… -oye, adef… es decir gokudera! Jejeje – le digo con mi sonrisilla de 'todo lo puedo conseguir así'- que quieres ahora?- muy simpático ¬¬ - por favor no le digas a los demás nuestro pequeño incidente con la pistola si, menos a Amelia-chan –( ¿que fue ese gesto? ¿Se sonrojo? 1313) que siempre se altera por nada si?- pongo ojitos pajaritos, pero al ver su cara me doy cuenta de que no sirvieron T.T – ¿cómo que 'nuestro incidente' loca demente! Quien disparo no fue nadie más que TU, y claro que les diré asi tal vez te encierren bajo llave!- grita. – ya te dije que no me di cuenta ya? Y tu porque no me detuviste, no se suponía que eras tan rápido?-

-eres… una…

- ¡llegamos!

La mamá de Tsuna nos abre la puerta, que cariñosa es, le doy un gran abrazo… el adefesio de las dinamitas murmura 'loca' jajajaj como si me importara…Tsuna, Shin-chan y todos los demás están reunidos ya y Katrinne está hablando, mientras que Kai está plácidamente dormitando en un sillón y Taiga está sentada muy callada mirando feo a Ryohei, se ve que todavía no olvida lo que dijo de las chicas, … uuuh Ryohei está en problemas.

-. Así que mientras Kyoya y yo veníamos caminando hasta aquí se…

- Nessy, Gokudera llegan tarde!- ya me regaña Reborn, aunque sea un encanto es un autoritario. –hasta que al fin apareciste engendro del demonio me las pagaras! –esa es Amelia-enojona-chan ¬¬ estoy en problemas. – oigan! Katrinne nos está diciendo algo muy importante! Hay que escucharla –con eso los distraigo – gracias Nessy – me dice Katrinne con una gotita en la cabeza.

-a mí no me harán trabajar verdad chicos?- nos dice Taiga poniendo su cara de gatito, algunos de los Vongola, la miran enternecidos…

- en fin!- dice katrinne para llamar nuestra atención –que se me ocurrió una estupenda idea, de que podríamos hacer para trabajar en este universo ¿verdad que es estupenda Kyoya?

– te morderé hasta la muerte... - dice tranquilamente Hibari, aaaww se estarán llevando mejor?

Y cuál es tu fantástica idea Katrinne? – pregunta Amaya, se le ve algo cohibida, y Chrome solo está sentada ahí sin decir nada…

Miren les explicare! De camino aquí vi un puesto de comida donde habían chicas disfrazadas y con muy poca ropa que servían los platos, sin duda para atraes a los clientes, luego se sentaban con ellos… hubiera investigado mas pero a Kyoya casi le sangra la nariz… así que tuvimos que venir corriendo, pobrecito- dijo guiñándole un ojo a Hibari

-. Tendrás una muerte lenta y dolorosa- dice él con una media sonrisa sádica en la cara, sip se llevando mucho mejor, me alegro mucho por Katrinne… o no?

- pero Katrinne, ¿por qué nos estas contando todo esto?- le preguntó Shin-chan con una expresión en la cara como si alguien estuviera a punto de disparar en su oído. – muy simple mi querido hermano… -hace una pausa dramática -¿Qué les parece si todos trabajamos ahí?- nos pregunta impresionada por su propia genialidad…

…

BUM! Desmayo general (o porrazo da lo mismo)

-. ACASO TE VOLVISTE LOCA?- le dicen todos al mismo tiempo…

-. De ninguna manera permitiré que mi hermana pequeña ande mostrándole sus atributos a cualquier baboso!- dice Shin-chan

-. Estas loca si piensas que trabajare vestida como una suelta. –dice nuestra mecánica consagrada

-. Yo no sería capaz de hacerlo -yo tampoco -no lo creo… -katrinne se iba haciendo cada vez más pequeña…

-. Si! Seria fantabuloso! – adivinen quien ;) – imagínense! Yo haría los disfraces!... a katrinne le haría un disfraz de pollito sexy (no sé de donde saqué la idea) y a Ame-chan le haría un disfraz de conejo muy revelador de color rosado que tenga escrito en el pecho 'yo amo la vida'… y

- CIERRA TU ESTUPIDA BOCA NESSY! -me grita mi querida Ame-chan, dispuesta a atacarme, como siempre… -¡no me ayudes tanto ya?- me dice katrinne que pesada si yo estaba de su lado u.u..

-por favor chicas! Ya no peleen más, todo se puede arreglar – dice el tierno de tsuna para calmar los ánimos… lo adoptare como hermano pequeño ^^… y luego escucho una alegre risa de 'alguno' de los Vongola… y ahora estoy de buen humor otra vez…

-Ah bueno si no les gusta mi idea, digan una mejor ustedes, o es más, que cada quien trabaje donde mejor les parezca, yo sí que lo haré en...

-sobre mi cadáver hermanita! – dice nuestro 'lider' que se empieza a enojar.

-si quieren, puedo pedirle a mi viejo que le de empleo a alguno de ustedes en el restaurante… -dice de la nada el chico alto, (el más alto de todos ejem!) que se llama Yamamoto (un momento ¿ese es su nombre o su apellido? Aah tengo que averiguarlo)

-SIIIIIIII – por alguna razón me entusiasma mucho la idea.

-¿Qué estás diciendo idiota del baseball? ¿Acaso quieres dejar a tu padre en la ruina?- uuy estúpido gokudera! Ojala le explote una dinamita en el pantalón.

-Gokudera-kun tiene razón, Yamamoto, estas chicas se ven algo violentas- le cuchichea Tsuna por lo bajo, enano! Ya no lo adoptaré ¬¬

-Vamos, vamos, ¿qué es lo peor que podrían hacer?- dice él sonriendo

-podría no ser una mala idea- dice kai –de cualquier manera yo experimentare el placer de dormir en el trabajo –jajajaj ya se estaba demorando Kai en decir algo así, los demás la miran con una gotita en la frente. –tu duermes al extremo!- grita Ryohei, y tsuna se ríe como un bobo, me cae bien otra vez :D

-pero chicas- habla la hermana de Ryohei, no me había dado cuenta de que tan bien estaba aquí… -alguna de ustedes sabe algo sobre comida tradicional japonesa?

-Clarooo!- salto yo –nacimos sabiendo! – exagero lo se, los demás me miran incrédulos –además no lo hare yo sola, katrinne y ame-chan me ayudaran- digo con toda la certeza del mundo.

-sueña….- me canturrea burlonamente katrin –puedes esperarte sentada a que yo me pase todo el día en la cocina… -hasta ahí llego mi certeza.

- pero nessy, no se nada de cocinar, y yo quiero trabajar de mecani..

-HARAS AMBAS!- grito rápidamente –¿o es que acaso no me quieres?... mi casi hermana- le pregunto poniéndole grandes, tristes y profundos ojos, ella me ve con cara de compungida, y los demás mueven negativamente la cabeza ante mi soez manipulación jejeje.

-ay Nessy no lo se! – me dice y yo comienzo a hacer pucheros –pero nessy tampoco te pongas asi yo… un momento!... ¿SE PUEDE SABER POR QUE TE TENGO QUE ESTAR HACIENDO FAVORES! Después de lo que has hecho con mis super inventos, vienes aquí como si nada tu…

-está bien –la interrumpo –me cambias de tema, ya entendí, y entiendo también si no vas a apoyarme – le doy la espalda y hago como que lloro…

-AAARG!- grita y enrosca los dedos como si quisiera estrangularme. Tsuna al ver esto se asusta y dice –por favor chicas no se peleen en mi casa, que la podrían destruir-

- ¿quieren dejar de hacer el ridículo chicas? están asustando al niño- dice katrinne jojojo que mala es… -que no soy un niño! –dice el aludido… aww que tierno es… definitivamente lo adoptare…

BUM! …Alguien dispara al techo.. y yo no fui… enserio yo no fui!

-Reborn! Como se te ocurre? Rompiste mi techo!- patalea el pobre tsuna - ¡cierra el pico!- dice el bebé y le pega con la pistola en la cabeza…

-ya se me ha ocurrido que es lo que harán mientras estén aquí familia Muschel- dice magistralmente mientras el pobre chico se retuerce de dolor en el suelo… hay un silencio expectante….. mas silencio

- DINOS DE UNA VEZ!- gritamos todos

-pues es muy simple… la cosa es:

Continuara…

/

_Nessy: wiiii ya esta el capitulo de la semana jijjiji espero que les guste._

_Katrinne: sepa mi me gusto mucho :)_

_Amelia: a mi igual…bueno no olviden dejar review ya que son nuestra inspiración a seguir._

_Nessy: un saludo a tods las personas que leen nuestro fics, muchas gracias por sus review los cuales son un gran apoyo para todas nosotras…._

_Katrinne/Amelia/Nessy: hasta el próximo capitulo._

/


	11. Chapter 11

**Holas a todos hoy se viene un nuevo capitulo del fics...esperamos que les guste... y no se olviden de que hemos quitado la descripcion de la familia muschel la cual se colocara mas adelante, para que no se pierdan ^.^, entonces vamos por el capitulo.**

**KHR le pertenece a Akira Amano-sama.**

**capitulo escrito por Amelia.**

**Capitulo 11:**

Reborn: pues es muy simple…la cosa es…esta (mostrando un panfleto)

El panfleto que había mostrado reborn acaparo a atención de todas las personas, que había en la sala, en aquel panfleto se mostraba la pronta inauguración de un café muy seca de la escuela namimori, por lo que se están buscando garzones/as y cocineros para que trabajaran en aquel lugar.

Reborn: bien como han podido ver (viendo los integrantes de la familia muschel) creo que es la oportunidad perfecta para ustedes, para que no sigan estando de allegados en donde se están quedando (dijo de forma molesta).

Shin: no creo que sea una mala idea…tendríamos que intentarlo y con suerte obtendríamos el trabajo(dirigiéndose a su familia).

Katrinne: pero yo kiero trabajar donde mencione antes…creo que hay seria mas divertido.

Shin: noooo!... sobre mi cadáver iras a ese lugar…quien sabe que cosas podrían hacerte.

Katrinne: (enojada) porque eres tan sobreprotector shin…no me pasara nada se defenderme.

Shin: lo se pero soy tu hermano mayor y como tal me harás caso te guste o no.(enojado)

La familia Vongola estaba sorprendida ya que aunque llevan pocos días de conocer a los integrantes de la familia muschel era la primera vez que veían a shin (el líder) enojarse de esa manera. Ya que lo habían conocido como una persona tranquila, seria pero tranquila.

Shin: entiende katrinne solo me preocupo por ti y las demás son muy importantes para mi y no deseo que nada malo les pase(mirando y su hermana y a las chicas)

Katrinne: ok..ok…ok entendí no iré a ese lugar….pero si no me gusta el trabajo no me obligaras.

Shin: esta bien…no te obligare….bien chicas ustedes que opinan sobre lo del café..

Amaya: yo…yoo(sonrojada) creo que debemos intentarlo.

Kai: ZZZZzzzzZZZZZZZ[n/r: ni con el ruido y el disparo se despertó…tan profundo tiene sueño]

Taiga: bien pero yo quiero trabajar en la cocina no quiero estar atendiendo a idiotas.(enojada)

Nessy: yo digo siiii….wiiiiiiiiiii(saltando por todos lados) ya quiero ver los trajes.

Shin: que dices tu Amelia (viendo que la chica estaba en su mundo).

Amelia: ahh…(saliendo de su trance) si por mi no hay problema.

Shin: (sonriendo y parándose) bien está decidido iremos a la entrevista de trabajo.

Tsuna: qué bueno que ya está solucionado un problema(viendo a todos y sonriendo) vamos a mostrarles la ciudad chicos(mirando a sus amigos)

Ryohei: siii al extremo(parándose de golpe).

Yamamoto: claro será divertido.

Gokudera: hmp….(mirando hacia otro lado)

Una vez que todos estuvieron listos(es decir tratar de despertar a kai)…procedieron a salir de la casa de tsuna y dirigirse al centro de minamori. Mientras iban en su camino los chicos les iban mostrando todo lo que había a su alrededor para que más adelante en el caso de que salieran solos no se pierdan en la ciudad…cuando llevaban más de 2 horas caminado por diferentes partes a todos los comenzó a asaltar el hambre, ya que habían gastado hartas energías en las peleas de ese día…y no habían comido nada.

Taiga: oni-chan (agarandose de la chaqueta de shin) tengo hambre(con ojos de cordero).

Shin: (con una gotita) ya comeremos algo.

Tsuna: (sonando su estómago) jejejejej(sonrojado) también tengo hambre.

Gokudera: decimo yo le comprare algo.

Yamamoto: jejejej gokudera todos tenemos hambre por que no vamos a comprar todos juntos.

Amaya: pero…pero nosotros no tenemos dinero y bue…

Amelia: creo que eso se puede arreglar fácilmente (sonriendo de una forma no muy sana)

Todos al ver esa sonrisa en la cara de Amelia les corrió un escalofrió en la espalda [n/a: y cuando digo todos fue todos], quien miraba atentamente como unos chicos jugaban en un video juego al mismo tiempo que apostaban dinero.

Amelia: (sonriendo) neee…alguien me podría prestar 500 yenes.(mirándolos atentamente)

Gokudera: y para que los quieres.

Amelia: (enanchando su sonrisa) mmmm…para que será (mirando de reojo a los chicos q estaban jugando).

Tsuna: (pensando) porque algo me dice que esto no será bueno.

Algunos se dieron cuenta inmediatamente de las intenciones de la chica, (la familia muschel para ser exactos) ya que los demás aun no captaban que era lo que pasaba por su mente en este momento.

Amelia: y bien alguien tiene. (Mirando a todos)

Yamamoto: yo tengo…ten (lanzándoselo)

Amelia: (atrapando la moneda al instante) bien…vuelvo en un momento… (mientras salía corriendo en dirección a los videos juegos).

Shin: creo que no debiste hacer eso (mirando a su amiga alejarse).

Yamamoto: porque lo dices.(extrañado)

Shin: bueno…ame-chan tiene un serio complejo con los video juegos…jejejej(riendo nervioso).

Kai: yo no me preocupare…como es ella volverá con más de lo que se fue.

Tsuna: (captando el mensaje) es que caso lo va a apostar… (asustado).

Katrinne: exactamente….y no le ganaran lo se…yo no puedo ganarle (dice tristemente).

Ryohei: bueno y que tal si vamos a ves…como juega al extremo.

Nessy: claro…cuando la vean no la reconocerán…jajjaajajajaja(corriendo en dirección a donde se encontraba su amiga seguida de los demás):

Una vez que hubieron llegado…con algo de dificultad ya que en donde se encontraban jugando estaba rodeado de mucha gente que estaba apostando por uno de los jugadores.

Chico x: bien comenzara otra partida…la persona que quiera desafiar a nuestro jugador invicto deberá pagar una inscripción de 500 yenes y si gana se llevara 5000 yenes.

Chicos 2: y bien alguien quiere perder contra mí (mirando desafiante a las demás personas q se encontraban en el lugar).

Mientras estaban esperando…por un jugador Amelia…trataba de colarse entre tanta gente para poder inscribirse en ese juego que al verlo la sonrisa que ella llevaba se agrando mucho mas ya que ella ya había jugado ese juego y más nadie le podía ganar…

Amelia: (disculpe saliendo entre medio de una persona) yo quiero jugar.

Chicox: crees que podrás ganarle niñita (mirándola).

Amelia: si… es más te lo aseguro (desafiante).

Chicox: bien entonces dame los 500 yenes para que juegues.

Amelia: (pasándoselos y tomando el control del juego) bien es hora de comenzar el show.

Chico2: yo si fuera tu no me creería tanto…lo mas seguro es que te derrote al iniciar el juego.

Amelia: eso lo veremos (seria).

Una vez iniciado el juego [n/a: cualquier juego de pelea] ambos eligieron a su jugador y se dio paso a la primera batalla en aquel video juego que para mucho de los que se encontraban en ese lugar se sorprendió al ver que la chica hacia muchas combinación de golpes que le quitaban gran cantidad de vida su oponente. Mientras que la vida de ella estaba intacta…no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que comenzó la primera batalla cuando llegaron los demás quienes al ver como Amelia estaba enfrascada en el juego se sorprendieron que el contrincante de esta estaba completamente perdido….y así paso el tiempo hasta que en el último round del juego y chico perdió danto paso para que la chica acabara con el de una forma muy macabra…logrando que varias de las personas que estaba hay incluyendo a los chicos de la familia Vongola…les diera un poco de miedo la sonrisa de la chica.

Chico2: no…noo…puede ser perdí…cómo es posible.

Amelia: lo siento perdiste…(mirando al "animador(chicox)") quiero mi dinero(extendiendo si mano):

Animador: si…sii…ten (aun sin creer que su amigo allá perdido de esa manera contra una chica).

Amelia: wiiii(feliz) ganeeee XD

Kai: ven les dije que volvería con más de lo que llevo (mirando a los chicos).

Tsuna: Amelia da miedo cuando juega.(viendo que la chica se asercaba feliz de la vida).

Katrinne: noooo…es para tanto solo que le gustan mucho los juegos….

Nessy: sisiisi…eso ni te lo crees tú katrinne.

Amelia: bien vamos a comer que muero de hambre…ah Yamamoto (acercándose al chico) ten (entregándole sus 500 yenes) gracias.

Yamamoto: gracias…pero no habías pagado la inscripción con ellos.(extrañado).

Amelia: si pero me lo devolvieron (sonriendo).

Shin/nessy/kai/amaya/taiga: (entendiendo perfectamente como es que se los "habían devuelto")

Katrinne: bien a comer (acercándose a Amelia) vamos "manos rápidas" tengo hambre.

Y así todos se encaminaron a un local donde pidieron hamburguesas y comieron tranquilamente mientras hablaban sobre como ame le había ganado al chico. Mientras que otros pensaban sobre el poco tierno apodo que le había puesto katrinne a Amelia hace un momento…cuando ya todos terminaron de comer siguieron viendo la ciudad hasta que ya era muy tarde y todos tendría que ir a sus respectivas casa…pero lo que no sabían es que a partir de mañana la familia muschel tendría que pronto comenzar a levantarse temprano.

Reborn: (viendo unos papeles) bueno ya esta todo arreglado para que ellos vallan a namimori media(sonriendo maliciosamente) esto será divertido.

Continuara…..

_/_

_amelia: bien...le gane jajajajajaj soy una master wiiiii..._

_katrinne: de por que ame esta hablando sola (mirando extrañana)_

_nessy: que bueno que llegas... y es por que ha estado todo el santo dia jugando que se yo que juego pero paracese que se lo dio vuelta...ya sabes como es con eso...el vicio es grande._

_katrinne: seee...me doy cuenta jajajajja...bueno chicos esperamos que les alla gustado el capitulo de hoy._

_nessy: no se olviden de dejar un review que es nuestra inspiracion a seguir... nos veremos en el proximo capitulo._

_katrinne: ya ame dejate de jugar que kiero ver una serie (quitandole el control del juego a ame)_

_ame: nooooo T.T_

_/_


	12. Chapter 12

**holas a todos aquí traemos en nuevo capitulo de este fics...perdonen la desmora xD...pero aqui se los dejo espero que les guste.**

**KHR le pertenece a Akira Amano-sama**

**capitulo escrito por katrinne**

**capitulo 12: Primer día de clases parte 1.**

Me arregle la falda, en esos momentos odiaba al bebe como nunca, de solo recordarlo me entraban unas ganas de asesinarlo y tirarlo a algún canal, para que la corriente de encargara de su cuerpo

_Ustedes – nos hablo Reborn – desde mañana comenzaran a asistir a la escuela de Nanimori –tras un sonido indescriptible que hicimos, ya que alguien se alegro, otros no le dieron importancia, unos suspiraron y algunos entre ellos yo nos sorprendimos de forma no muy agradable – así será mas fácil que se acostumbren al lugar, al igual que pueden aprender cómo nos relacionamos – estuve a punto de regañar al arcobaleno, por haber tomado una decisión que personalmente no me gustaba, de solo pensar ir a la escuela mi cuerpo se sentía mal, pero no alcance a decir una palabra cuando el bebe me mando una mirada entre asesina y autoritaria, por lo que me quedo asentir con la cabeza, como se en verdad estuviera de acuerdo_

Me volví a mirar al espejo, supongo que me tenía que resignar, y no es que no me guste, bueno en realidad no me gusta ir a un colegio, se supone que nosotros ya habíamos terminado todo esto, como la nueva familia tuvimos que adelantar el colegio por lo que terminamos antes de lo normal, solo para después comenzar a aprender artes de pelea, armas y esas cosas; pero la verdadera razón es que iba a ser el centro de atención, cosa que me gustaba, lo que no me gustaba era que me miraran como bicho raro, ya que con mi pelo no era fácil pasar de ser percibida, es una herencia de mi padre, y si, había tratado de hacer algo con el, como teñirlo, cosa que al final siempre terminaba aburriéndome, ya que cada mes tenia que repetir la tintura y es que mi pelo blanco resaltaba tanto, y en mi aun mas, ya que mi padre tenia unos ojos color azules hermosos, mientras yo y mi hermano teníamos los ojos de mi madre, no eran rojos, no eran rosados, serán burdeos…la cosa es que mi pelo blanco, mis ojos rojo/rosado…burdeo? Hacían una mezcla para nada alemana, pero en fin, igual me encantaba que me miraran. Peine mi pelo en una coleta alta, me despeine un poco la chasquilla, mire el reloj, y volví a suspirar, no era que no me podía levantar tan de mañana, pero es que era un sacrilegio levantarse tan temprano. Las once de la mañana, bien ya era hora de partir.

Y aquí estaba, frente a la escuela, ahora tenia que buscar la sala por lo que me aventure a buscar a los míos y lo primero que encuentro es a Yamamoto jugando beisbol, me acerque a observar, tenia una buena técnica y también bastantes admiradoras, por lo que no me atreví a hablarle, y a lo lejos puede observar a alguien familiar, y si no me equivocaba, pelo rubio, rizos ondeando, ojos verdes, un perfecto espécimen alemán, siii! Era Nessie, escondida entre las sombras espiando al guardián de la lluvia

Hey Nessie – la salude, quizás sabia donde se encontraba mi hermano, ya que yo y él no estábamos en la misma clase que ellas por ser mayores – sabes…

Silencio – me ordeno – lo siento, no me hables, no me distraigas – bien se me olvidaba que Nessie cuando algo le llamaba la atención pues se iba de lleno a él, Jacob era una clara prueba de ello

Oye..solo quiero…- no termine la frase, Nessie había entrado en un estado de observación analítica que era muy difícil sacarla, era útil en misiones, pero en casos como estos…

Seguía perdida, estaba segura que ya había pasado por aquí antes, subí la escalera, por Dios un colegio no debería ser tan grande como para que alguien como yo pudiera perderse, aunque si lo pensaba bien, en una de nuestras misiones había ingresado de infiltrada, junto a Amaya y Kai a una escuela que mas parecía un hotel, de solo recordar cuando tenia que subir esas interminables escaleras. Ya me estaba hartando de escuchar los murmullos que consistían en mi pelo, mis ojos, o sea porque se me quedan mirando y no se acercan a ayudar si ya se dieron cuenta que estaba perdida, pare mi recorrido al escuchar voces conocidas, creo que era Gokunoseque gritando y un Tsuna pidiendo disculpas…Dios me has mandado a mis guías para por fin llegar a mi sala, sentía la música celestial y la luz iluminando mi camino

Chicos – hable emocionada al acercarme al aula de donde provenían las voces, hay están ellos dos, creo que el peligris trataba de enseñarle algo de calculo a su líder, bien, ni siquiera me moví…odiaba esa materia, por lo tanto la mejor opción era mantenerse alejada de ella. Antes de marcharme por completo pude ver como Ame con sus mechas rojas que contrastaban con su pelo largo y negro entraba en escena insultando al guardián de la tormenta, porque según ella el ejercicio no estaba bien hecho, su pelo peinado en una trenza se movía de un lado a otro y sus ojos celestes irradiaban furia…en fin al parecer comenzaba una nueva pelea por lo que me confirmaba que debía marcharme lo antes posible, bueno y también era porque si Ame-chan me veía seguro recibiría un regaño por llegar a estas horas.

Seguí mi camino sin rumbo fijo, a estas alturas ya me dolían los pies, y hasta quería encontrar a Hibari…no, creo que no era para tanto. Que ganas de ser mayor, Amaya se había salvado, porque ella era un año mayor que nosotros, era la mayor del grupo, aunque no lo aparentaba y estaba segura que se traía algo con Shi-Niisan, por mi parte me encantaba y es que ella era tan linda, madura, alta, con su melena corta y rojiza, que le combinaban con esos ojos azul intenso, aunque era un poco plana, pues nada en este mundo es perfecto

auch – pues alguien había chocado conmigo

oye, fíjate por donde vas – se volteo una chica a regañarme, para después volver a meterse en ese tumulto de gente, mas precisamente chicas, supongo que ahí había algo interesante así que no lo pensé dos veces y me lance hasta llegar de las primeras y lo que vi me dejo asombrada. ¡Mi hermano era el centro de atención! A su lado estaba aun tímido Ryohei, al parecer no estaba acostumbrado a que se le acercasen tanto las chicas, por lo que me vi en la obligación de salvarlo

hey, Ryohei-llame su atención, él al cabo de un instante estaba a mi lado

¡Tu hermano si que hace que estas chicas saquen su espíritu extremo! – en sus ojos aparecieron unas llamas, eso fue raro

Sinceramente no se que le ven – pero era mentira, mi hermano era mi gemelo, por lo tanto era tan bello como yo, lo único que lo diferenciaba de mi, aparte de que era hombre, era su pelo rubio que al sol se veía hermoso, además que a simple vista cualquiera podría pensar que lo traía corto, pero por su espalda caía su largo y dorado cabello, que siempre lo llevaba amarrado en un moño delgado, por lo demás era exactamente igual a mi, piel pálida, mismos ojos, delgado, pues era todo un prototipo de hombre.

Al fin había encontrado a mi hermano para que me dijera la sala en la que estábamos, ya que lo único que quería era sentarme y dejar mi bolso en algún sitio

Shin –le hable – por fin te encuentro – cuando quise salir de ese grupo tan apretado de chicas, la presión hizo que saltara hacia delante y caí justo en brazos de mi hermano y por ello sentí varias miradas asesinas puestas sobre mi, ja! Lo que me faltaba chicas celosas, pero acaso no sabían que yo solo aceptaba a Amaya

Así que al fin llegas – se burlo a la vez que se encaminaba a un lugar desconocido, tendría que seguirlo, suspire resignada – y eso que no llegaste a las 8 de la mañana, hora que se supone debes llegar – un momento ¿me estaba regañando? – aquí es la sala – dijo mientras entraba

Por fin- ¡esperen! Había pasado por aquí una infinidad de veces…ya sabia que la escuela no era muy grande

Y todavía quedaba recreo, ni yo me lo creía, así que después de haber caminado kilómetros me fui a comprar algún jugo para refrescarme, pero para mi mala suerte la campana sonó justo cuando estaba pidiendo mi orden, por que elegí lo más sensato, comer y después llegar tarde a clases.

- Bien si no era mala mi memoria la sala quedaba derecho y después doblaba hacia la

Izquierda – dije en voz alta, total nadie estaba escuchando

Oye tu – shit, me habían oído, ahora pensarían que estaba loca – la chica canosa, que apenas llega le salta al chico nuevo, no tienes derecho

Que? – me volví hacia la chica, nadie me había llamado así, ni siquiera Nii-chan cuando peleábamos de pequeños ¿chica canosa? – quien te crees que eres pelo de paja – me había enojado, además esa chica tenia un cabello rubio muy quemado, de verdad era horrible

¿Perdón? – sus ojos se abrieron mas de lo normal, en serio temí que se le salieran, aparte que una venita le comenzaba a aparecer en la frente

¿Acaso la tintura te dejo sorda? – bien esa no era la mejor manera de comenzar mi primer día de clases, salí de mis pensamientos filosóficos al ver como la chica se acercaba a mi de manera amenazante, yo solo me erguí, me estaba desafiando y no iba a perder contra ella

Retira lo que dijiste niñita – hablo despectivamente – o te tendré que dar una bienvenida no muy agradable – me agarro mi lindo pelo – que te parece un corte al cero – se rió junto a otras dos niñas que se supone eran sus seguidoras

Creo que se te vería muy bien – la mire altiva, sabia que mis miradas daban miedo, no por nada tenia la reputación de que nadie en su sano juicio se metería conmigo, pero eso era el pasado – tu pelo de verdad necesita ayuda, y ahora que te miro mas de cerca creo que tu cutis es horrible, ¡mira la cantidad de puntos negros que tienes!

Estas muerta – me advirtió, pero antes de que pasara algo…

¿Qué pasa aquí? – interrogo Hibari, yo y la chica nos giramos para mirarle, traía sus tonfas listas para pegarle a alguien – no quiero desordenes – advirtió, volví a mirar a la chica que estaba frente a mi, estaba pálida, como un papel y eso que era morena, al parecer Hibari era respetado y temido por todos

Lo que hacemos o dejamos de hacer no te importa – bien ahora la chica estaba frente a mi, pero a dos metros de distancia, a Hibari le comenzó a aparecer un aura oscura y sin decir nada me ataco con una de sus armas, por reflejo detuve el golpe con una patada alta y…rayos se me olvidaba traía falda, me agache y quede en el piso sentada con un Hibari un poco sonrojado…odio mi primer día de clases.

continuara...

_/_

_katrinne: espero que les halla gustado el capitulo de esta semana ^^_

_nessy: waaa al fin estamos en la escuela jejejejeje_

_amelia: (pensando: denme paciencia) ¬¬_

_ame/katrin/nessy: por favor dejen review q es nuestra inspiracion a seguir._


	13. Chapter 13

**Holas a todos perdonen la desmora que hemos tenido en subir este capitulo pero al fin aki esta listo para que ustedes lo lean… esperando como siempre que sea de su agrado.**

**KHR le pertenece a Akira Amano-sama.**

**Capitulo escrito por Nessy**

…Mientras tanto en el patio…..…

Ah! luego de la inoportuna interrupción de Katrinne, sigo con mi labor. No espío a Yamamoto, estudio. Debo seguirle cada paso y anotarlo cuidadosamente, para saber a qué atenerme en caso de algún imprevisto. Ahí está jugando baseball lo he seguido desde su casa, me fui más temprano sin decirle nada a Gokudera o mejor dicho al adefesio dinamita.

Hasta ahora mi investigación va en lo siguiente:

_Temperamento: tímido, habla poco, sonríe mucho… nos cree locos_

_Aficiones: la espada (no recuerdo cómo diablos se llama su técnica ^^)_

_Registro: hrs. Esta mañana se quedaron dormidos, el suegro corría en camisón. Al parecer se pinchó una pata con algo, pues dio un fuerte alarido. Rectifico… le piso la cola al gato. _

_8:15: Yamamoto sale corriendo a clases_

_8:20: Nessy sale corriendo a clases._

Lo ven? No es que me guste ni nada por el estilo, ¡claro que no!. Es asi como me encuentro acá detrás de este árbol, observo meticulosamente como la espía que soy… ¡oh sí!... Ah estoy tan contenta de ir a la escuela… aunque tuve que traer escondidas a mis pistolas… resulta que en este lugar no son bien vistas las armas de fuego… no lo puedo creer… con cada loco dando vueltas por ahí y se fijan en esas pequeñeces… pero en fin… nada empañará este día!

Como ya se va a clases junto a Tsuna, mi hermanito adoptivo y el adefesio dinamita, guardo mis binoculares y entro en el edificio.

Será mejor que ponga en marcha mis planes. Voy saltando alegremente por los pasillos, mientras unas chicas me miran como si estuviera loca. Bueno dejare mis planes para después, ahora disfrutare de mi primer día de escuela en esta dimensión, y si me quedan ganas tal vez hasta entre a alguna clase ¡sí!

De repente veo a un chico que no conozco ser lanzado por el aire de una sala de clases y chocar con la ventana mientas le tiraban cuadernos sillas y mesas a una velocidad increíble OMG, yo curiosa me acerco para verde quien se trata y veo a Taiga en modo tigre-de-dientes-de-sable-asesino on

COMO TE ATREVAS A DECIRME ESO MALDITO!- Rugía como una posesa – ASI QUE SOY BAJITA EH? ANDA A DECIRLE ESO A TU ABUELA INFELIZ!- gritaba mientas ahora le arrojaba las mesas :S.

El pobre chico, estaba que se hacía pipi del susto:

¡!Lo siento! Por favor no me mates! No me quiero morir, todavía no me ha salido la barba! Buaaaaaa! Snif

Oye loca cara de gato – digo con todo el tacto del que soy capaz ^^

Hum?- dirige su mirada de demonio hasta mí.

Deja de ser tan bestia o te meterán en el zoológico- le digo con mucho cariño a mi hermanita adoptiva pequeña.

¡TE MATARE!- ¡uhh que sensible! Por qué se enojó ahora? Pienso mientras intento esquivar la tijera puntiaguda que me lanzó. Obviamente lo logro.

Un momento:

¡Oh no! ¡Mi bebe! La muy malvada me lo rayo! Le dejo un raya en el cañón…

…

VENDETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – grito fuera de mí, mientas me salía humo por las orejas y tenía fuego en los ojos. Esto no se va a quedar así.

Me levanto en todo mi esplendor, todavía con fuego en los ojos… y Taiga me mira un poco asustada… yo tomo aire y…

SHIN-CHAAAAAAN! Mira lo que me hizo Taiga… regañalaaaa… buuaaaa – lloriqueo y me lanzo a correr por los pasillos, batiendo los brazos, y con lágrimas cayendo a chorros….

Taiga y el chico, me quedan mirando… y se les cae la mandíbula hasta llegar al suelo…

Pero que rayos fue eso… - dice el chico, obviamente habían olvidado su discusión.

Mientas tanto yo seguía lloriqueando por el pasillo… ¿dónde se habrá metido Shin-chan? En eso escucho a unos estudiantes murmurar:

¡Pero que niña tan escandalosa!, el presidente la morderá hasta la muerte :S – bah pero yo no me preocupo, no he visto al rarito en todo el día :D un momento… de repente lo veo: está de pie ahí sin moverse… con las mejillas sonrojadas OMG, seguro que se encontró con Katrinne… quizás que le hizo la cochina :S

Oh no debo distraerme… yo estoy aquí con un propósito ah si! – ¡Shin-chan!... snif –

Eh ya lo encontré… está en una sala en desuso :S como si se estuviera escondiendo..

-shin-chan! Mira lo que me hizo taiga!- le digo con cara de pucherito, mostrándole el rayón de mi pistola – me rayó a mi bebe! Y todo porque le dije una bromita cariñosa sin importancia! – lloriqueo tristemente, pero me doy cuenta de que no me está prestando atención…

- mmm…- es todo lo que me dice… esta como ensimismado mirando la ventana con cara de bobo… que bicho le pico?

-Sin-chan me estas escuchando?- pregunto empezando a cabrearme-…. Eh… tienes razón Amelia…- QUE SOY NESSY! – le grito - … aja sisi… - entonces sin previo aviso lleno mis pulmones y grito:

-¡AMAYA TUVO UN HIJO CON EL LECHERO!

-¡QUEE!-

-que mira lo que le hizo taiga a mi pistolita T.T- le digo ahora que sé que tengo su absoluta atención jijijij

– ¿qué?... tu… pistola… Ah! es solo una niña por todos los cielos! Y tu ya estas bastante crecidita para andar con esos jueguitos- me dice el muy… claro todo porque ella tiene cara de gatito no? No se vale! - gracias por tu ayuda 'jefe'- le digo y luego de sacarle la lengua me voy…

-oye Nessy espera!- me dice rápidamente

- que quieres?- le digo con cara de berrinche

- ¿Qué estabas diciendo sobre Amaya?- pregunta como que no quiere la cosa..

- ah.. ¿que?.. nada, nada solo una bromita sin inocente sin importancia jijiji…. Eh bueno… ya me voy- le digo cuando me doy cuenta que le está saliendo una venita en la frente, así que me voy corriendo…

No lo puedo creer… fui absolutamente ignorada, y después de esa afrenta contra mi persona uhh… bah tal vez debí decirle mejor a katrinne, si después de todo ella es la verdadera líder ¿no? Naa probablemente se reiría en mi cara… rayos se me quitó el buen humor que traía… me siento en el pasto porque salí al jardín… saco a mi bebe lastimado… tal vez este rayón se pueda arreglar con pintura… pensar eso me anima… además hay sol… ¿Qué mejor?...

De repente un chico se me acerca.. alto, pecoso y cejas de azotador con gafas de sol… en otras palabras un… ¿bombón? … naah… absolutamente no. Fuuu…

-hola bonita- dice con cara de matador. Yo levanto una ceja con incredulidad, pero luego se me ocurre algo.

-¿sí?- le digo con mi mejor voz de niña cándida e inocente. :P

-¿qué haces aquí tan solita? ¿Sin nadie que te proteja? – me bate las cejas gruesas que tiene… pero yo sonrío, me estoy divirtiendo a lo grande. :B

- mmm… necesitas compañía- dice sentándose a mi lado y poniendo un brazo sobre mis hombros. – y tal vez después podríamos ir a comer algo- ahora se acerca más de la cuenta..

-¡claro que sí!- digo con una sonrisilla tímida, aunque por dentro estoy muerta de la risa- pero con una condición-

- la que sea preciosa- me dice con cara de victoria.

- pues…. ¿te podrías poner esta mandarina en la cabeza? – digo sacando la pequeña fruta… no diré de donde la saque, eso es secreto…

-eeehh?- pobre chico está totalmente desconcertado…

- es que necesito practicar mis tiros- me rio sacando mis pistolas y pongo mi cara de loca malvada- y mi familia no me deja practicar con ellos, pero contigo no hay problema ¿verdad? Di que sí.

Waaaa- grita despavorido, pero no puede moverse, está paralizado, así que yo aprovecho para colocar la mandarina sobre su cabeza…

Me alejo un poco… saco el seguro… apunto… voy a jalar el gatillo… ahora si que si …

Expectación… un segundo más…. Y…

-. NEEEEEESSSSSYYYYYYYY! – eh? Noooooo estuve tan cercaaaa T_T…. la gritona es Amelia por supuesto, ah pero no viene sola… el adefesio dinamita esta con ella 1313... corren hasta donde estoy yo..

- ¡QUE DEMONIOS CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO! – uyy me tapo los oídos, cuál de los dos es más ruidoso .

-¡yaaaaaa! No estaba haciendo nada!... ¡cálmense! – vaya, tengo que calmar este asunto…

- mentira… ¡MENTIRA!... – cielos, que mocoso más llorón, miren como chilla el muy gallina ¬¬…

- ¡tú cierra el pico!- le digo apuntándole otra vez, me estoy comenzando a enrabiar.

- ¡YA BASTA LOCA DE PATIO!

- SI NESSYYY YA ES SUFICIENTE!

- eh! Le van a creer a él? Mírenlo mojó los pantalones- el monigote se sonroja hasta las orejas cuando digo esto (a todo esto todavía sigue sin levantarse)

- ¡TE ESTAMOS VIENDO POR TODOS LOS CIELOS!- Gokudera pierde la cabeza y saca sus dinamitas… pero Ame… haaa… ame toma aire tratando de mantener la calma… 1313 seguro tratando de impresionar, la coqueta.

- de acuerdo de acuerdo, vamos a calmarnos ¿si?... Nessie, deja de torturar a ese chico y volvamos a clases….-

Rayos debo rendirme :'( después de haber estado tan cerca… y el bobo sigue con la mandarina en la cabeza… vaya pérdida de tiempo

Está bien- digo derrotada – adelántense yo les seguiré… me vieron tan cabizbaja que no se atrevieron a decirme que no… se alejan un poco para darme espacio… entonces

APUNTO, DISPARO, Y LE DOY A LA MANDARINA SIIIIIIIIIIIII… no quepo en mi de gozo…

Lo hice, lo hice, ahaa, ahaa, oh Nessy, oh Nessy (8)- canturreo feliz mientras bailo al compás…

¡AHORA SI QUE FUISTE DEMASIADO LEJOS!- Oh había olvidado que Ame-chan y el adefesio dinamita estaban aquí…

OIGAN!- gritan de no sé dónde… es Kai que se acerca a nosotros – ¿Por qué rayos arman tanta bulla? ¡Me despertaron! Estaba durmiendo plácidamente en aquel pastito.

No te imaginas lo que hizo esta loca.

No me digan… a la tiro al aire se le escapo otro tiro… ¿ah que si? – es katrinne? Desde cuando que estaba apoyada en ese árbol? OMG

No! Por supuesto que no se me escapo un tiro! Quien te crees que soy?... no me contestes…

Y si no se te escapo un tiro ¿qué hace ese chico ahí tirado en el suelo?

El mariquita se desmayó ¬¬

Katrinne, tú en este momento no deberías estar en clases?- nos interrumpe ame-chan… a lo mejor se le olvido ya el enojo conmigo!... nop…a juzgar por la cara de furia que me pone, me doy cuenta que no :S.

¿clases? ¿yo?... pfff por favor… las clases son para los perdedores, yo tengo mejores cosas que hacer… como descansar, ocuparme de mi… y tal ves ¿encontrar la manera de volver a casa?- pero se nota que a eso ultimo no le da mucha importancia – en fin como ven mi vida es muy complicada, asi que no crean que perderé mi tiempo en… clases – todos los demás menos yo movieron negativamente la cabeza, pero yo había recordado algo.

Oye katrinne, jijiji ¿Por qué Hibari estaba tan rojito y tan colorado cuando lo vi mmm? ¿sabes tú algo cochina 1313? Apuesto que lo mordiste hasta la muerte..

Por favor él no puede ver a una chica sin sonrojarse- me responde sin perder su oh-soy-tan-genial modo on – en todo caso, que hacia nuestra querida Amelia con Gokudera eh? Acaso estaban por ahí, escondidos entre los matorrales?

El adefesio dinamita se cae al suelo con la nariz sangrando, y Ame-chan, cuando se recupera del shock inicial, le salen no menos de 10 venitas en la cabeza (las conté enserio).

Oh Ame tan guardadito que lo tenías… - dice Kai… que ya no tenía sueño, obviamente estaba disfrutando de esto.

YA CALLENSE TODOS Y NO DIGAN ESTUPIDESES! NESSY ESTO ES CULPA TUYA!- ¿mía? ¿Cuándo fui a salir al baile yo? –TODO ESTO COMENZO PORQUE LE DISPARASTE A ESE POBRE CHICO!-

No le disparé a él, ya?, le dispare a la mandarina que puse en su cabeza… lo peor que le pudo haber pasado fue que se le quemar el pelo- dije moviendo los brazos para minimizar todo el asunto…

¿Asi que por eso fue todo? Piénsalo Ame… si la dejamos practicar con estos niños tal vez, deje de tratar de hacerlo con nosotros… saldríamos ganando….

Si! Si la líder lo había dicho… katrinne katrinne!, ahora ame-chan la mira espantada

Ustedes…. Ustedes están locas! – dice Ame-chan casi sin voz mientras su cara se pone azul por el espanto.

Wow no me metas a mi en el mismo saco que esta otra – ahí va de nuevo ¬¬ retiro lo bueno que dije de ella, tonta katrinne! – o es que acaso me ves por ahí disparándole en la cabeza de la gente?...

En eso llagan corriendo Shin, Taiga, Amaya (y ella que hace aquí), y el resto de los Vongola incluido Hibari, y Yamamoto, quien segun los registros de mi investigación ha faltado a clases… mmmm me pregunto por qué..

¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- preguntan… ah claro hago algo yo, que según ellos es "malo" y aparecen todos ¿verdad? De todos modos estoy en problemas…

Se escuchó un disparo-

Quien fue?

Nessy- eso lo dijeron varios al unísono

La morderé hasta la muerte – ay no eso no lo dice en el mismo sentido que se lo dice a katrinne apuesto que no… estoy en problemas…

No es para tanto Hibari-san- aww el hermanito adoptivo de nuevo –Cállate, te matare!- dice el rarito y se dirige a Tsuna para matarlo –No te acerques al décimo!- el adefesio dinamita va en su defensa y lanza sus famosas bombas, los demás tratan de separarlos y se forma un tumulto… katrinne que miraba la escena se reía descontroladamente, apretándose el estómago…

En eso se escuchó un:

BAAASTAAAAAA- todos miraron a Amelia por su estruendoso grito - ¿y Nessy?

… - se hizo el silencio

¿Nessy? ¿Dónde demonios se metió? – pregunta Kai

Se escapó! Hay que encontrarla – dice Taiga…

Esto no se quedara así, la matare – Hibari ¿Quién más?

Fue demasiado lejos, ahora sí que lo hizo- ese es Shin-chan dándoselas de autoritario otra vez ¬¬

Oigan chicos, cálmense primero! No hagan una tontería- uuh el pobre tsuna estaba muerto de miedo…

Katrinne ya no podía ni hablar de la risa…. Mientras tanto yo vigilaba la escena desde un edificio cercano… no me fue tan fácil que no me vieran, pero por algo yo había sido espía en mi mundo jijiji aah que contenta estoy… definitivamente fue un gran dia! Jijiji

_/_

_Nessy: esperando que les alla gustado el capitulo ^.^_

_Katrinne: a mi me gusto jijijijijiji y ame…?_

_Nessy: escribiendo… o haciendo que la inspiración llegue….xD_

_Katrinne: pues yo la veo escuchando música en un rincón…._

_Nessy: ¬¬_

_Amelia: (sacándose los audífonos) por favor dejen comentarios/review que son nuestra inspiración a seguir…(colocándose los audífonos de nuevo)_

_/_


	14. Chapter 14

**Holas a todos… el día de hoy traemos el nuevo capítulo de este fics… de ante mano perdonen la demora u.u han ocurrido muxas cosas y no se a dado tiempo de actualizar rápido… pero al fin aki esta… esperando siempre que les guste.**

**KHR le pertene a Akira Amano-sama**

**Capitulo escrito por Amelia.**

**Capitulo 14.**

Amelia: (pensando: donde se habrá metido esa loca de Nessy)…

Pensaba Amelia mientras veía como los chicos trataban de ubicar a Nessy quien había desaparecido de improvisto, después de haber armado tremendo jaleo… pero solamente a ella se le ocurrió entrenar su puntería en plena escuela y que más que poniendo una mandarina en la cabeza para luego disparar.

Amelia: me pregunto cuándo será el día en que ella no haga algo como esto.

Katrinne: mmm no sé pero…como ya lo dije antes creo que para nosotros es más beneficioso que ella practique con las personas de la escuela que en vez de nosotros (dice con una sonrisa).

Amelia: (mirándola ) y aún sigo pensando que estas loca…

Hibari: (mirando a los integrantes de la familia Muschel) cuando vea a tu compañera la morderé hasta la muerte y en el caso de que no la vea ustedes ocuparan su luga r(dice para luego darse vuelta y volver al salón del comité disciplinario…

Tsuna: Hiiii hi…hibari-san está enojado.

Shin: ni que lo digas….ammm perdón por el alboroto que se provocó debido a nessy.

Tsuna: (gotita estilo anime) no te preocupes por lo menos nadie salió herido.

Kai: es lo único bueno de la tiro al aire…siempre da en el blanco….

Mientras que pasaba el tiempo el ambiente tenso que había habido tras el suceso comenzó a disiparse entre las personas para convertirse en uno más relajado.

Katrinne: oe aya-chan que haces aki…(pregunta)

Amaya: es que como no tengo nada que hacer decidí venir a dar una vuelta para verlos a ustedes ^-^

Katrinne: que bueno que vinieras….ahora(mirando a amelia) quiero que me expliques que hacías con el chico bomba ame-chan.

Amelia: nada…me pille con el cuándo me encontraba buscando a Nessy…

_Flash back_

_En la mañana en la escuela namimori_

_Amelia: cómo es posible que aún no allá llegado Nessy y katrinne (como lo se…le pregunte a shin cuando lo vi y el me dijo que no la había visto llegar….pero de Nessy…tiene que haber encontrado algo interesante para que no allá aparecido o en el otro caso de que se allá quedado dormida)_

_Menos mal para Amelia…no tuvo que presentarse a la clase ya que el profesor comento que dos nuevas alumnas estarían en ese curso, pero al percatarse de que solo había una cara nueva decidió mejor dejarlo pasar para dar comienzo a la primera clase._

_Amelia: ahhh…algebra mi materia favorita…pero ¬¬ como ya pase esto se vuelve aburrida (mirando hacia la ventana)._

_Mientras que le profesor seguía en su explicación del problema Amelia quien se encontraba concentrada mirando por la ventana no se ha percatado que la mayoría del curso la estaba mirando de reojo…algo que es normal ya que no muchas veces se tienen compañeras nuevas y ni menos que vengan de Alemania, la mayoría de los estudiantes se preguntaba qué es lo que les había traído allí, pero esa pregunta esta muy lejos de responderse para ellos._

_Y así fue pasando el tiempo…de aquella clase hasta que la clase termino dando paso al primer receso…_

_Amelia: bien creo que es bueno momento para buscar a ese par de locas (parándose de su asiento) y así aprovecho de conocer el lugar._

_Cuando Amelia estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta…escucho un chillido proveniente de tsuna quien se encontraba sentado en su pupitre con gokudera al frente quien parecía que intentaba enseñarle algo al decimo Vongola el cual por su rostro se notaba que no comprendía._

_Tsuna: ahhh no entiendo (revolviéndose el cabello)_

_Gokudera: no se preocupe jundaime…le explicare de nuevo y vera que esta vez lo entenderá(sonriendo)_

_Fue lo que dijo gokudera para comenzar a explicarle el problema nuevamente, Amelia quien había escuchado, decidió acercarse para ver de qué problema se trataba, pero al estar ya en una distancia que le permitía ver la explicación del peli plateado se dio cuenta que la fórmula que el chico se encontraba utilizando estaba mala[N/a: véase el hecho de las fórmulas de algebra] cosa que la hiso enojar y ella no podía permitir algo así por lo que le mostraría la formula correcta para resolver ese ejercicio._

_Amelia: (enojada) que crees que estas asiendo tonto…._

_Dice mientras toma la hoja en la cual gokudera le estaba explicando a tsuna el ejercicio._

_Gokudera: como…que tonto…quien te crees para hablarme así._

_Amelia: alguien más inteligente que tu se podría decir, no se cómo es que le puedes estar enseñando, cuando el ejercicio que tienes tiene la formula mala(mostrando la hoja en la cual estaba el ejercicio y apuntando una parte de esta en la cual estaba el error)_

_Gokudera: (enojado) no…tu estas equivocada, la formula esta bien como se encuentra implementando…._

_Amelia: que no…. _

_Gokudera: que si_

_Amelia: que no_

_Gokudera: si_

_Tsuna: oigan..chicos…emm….por que no se…._

_Tsuna no pudo terminar de hablar ya que el solo ver las miradas de ambos, le dio a entender que por su seguridad e inclusive su integridad física por día correr peligro si no se callaba._

_Gokudera: bien si tanto insistes que el ejercicio esta malo por que no lo comprobamos….._

_Amelia: está bien_

_Diciendo esto ambos se dirigieron hacia el pisaron en el cual comenzaron a desarrollar rápidamente el ejercicio que el peli plateado anteriormente había estado explicando, mientras eran observados por los alumnos que se encontraban en la sala quien estaban sorprendidos de la rapidez que ambos tenían para escribir el desarrollo ni que decir que a algunos les daba algo de gracias ya que, nadie había sido capaz de enfrentarse al italiano desde que este había llegado al curso ya por su forma tan arrogante y temible que demostraba._

_Ya un pequeño lapso de tiempo en el cual ambos ya han terminado el desarrollo del ejercicio, y ambos se encontraban viendo detenidamente el desarrollo del otro, buscando cualquier indicio de equivocación en la formula…pero no fue asi, ambos daban con el mismo resultado, aunque con diferentes fórmulas…el resultado estaba correcto…_

_Amelia: que raro, si el resultado es igual porque tu formula es diferente (viendo detenidamente el ejercicio de gokudera)._

_Gokudera: (ganándose al lado) es porque yo me salto pasos que no son muy importantes, en cambio tu (mirándola) utilizas la formula completa._

_Amelia: (sonrojada por la cercanía del chico) ah…es verdad jejeje_

_Mientras que ellos hablaban, a tsuna le daba mucho alivio ver q la "discusión" no paso a mayores, ya que no quería que ellos comenzaran a atacarse utilizando sus armas y ni mucho menos quería que Hibari llega a morderlos hasta la muerte y el se viera involucrado en ello._

_Gokudera: bien jundaime sigamos en lo que nos habíamos quedado…._

_Tsuna: esta bien…emm Tsukimine-san, que aras ahora….(pregunta)_

_Amelia: (dice mientras sale por la puerta) buscare a kai, Nessy y katrinne….(asomándose ) y puedes llamarme Amelia…tsuna…tu también gokudera_

_Una vez que salió de la sala se dispuso a recorrer la escuela mientras que buscaba a sus amigas, de las cuales ya sabía donde posiblemente podría encontrarse una, así que aun les faltaba las dos mas difíciles._

_Amelia: (pensando: el lugar mas tranquilo de aquí…es el patio…lo mas seguro es que kai se encuentre durmiendo hay)._

_Mientras ella camina tranquilamente por la escuela…pensando den los posibles lugares en los cuales podría encontrar a Nessy, no es que ella no hubiera ido…estaba segura al 100% de que ella había llegado a la escuela pero se había entretenido muy importante, siguiendo su camino se dio cuenta de que había llegado a donde se entraban los salones de primero por lo que decidió hacerle una pequeña visita a taiga para ver como se encontraba…_

_Amelia: sin mal no recuerdo el salón de taiga era este (viendo la puerta del salón la cual estaba abierta…. Y mirando hacia dentro)mmmm…. Disculpa (preguntándole a una chico que iba saliendo)_

_Chico x: si necesitas algo?_

_Amelia: emm… en este curso hay una alumna de nombre taiga_

_Chico x: asi la bajita esta alla al rincón (apuntadole el lugar)_

_Amelia: gracias (caminando hacia el lugar donde estaba sentada taiga) hola taiga_

_Taiga: ame!(salta a los brazos de la chica) estoy bien!._

_Amelia: (valla taiga esta en modo cariñoso) que bueno, oye una consulta…_

_Taiga: dime_

_Amelia: has visto por hay a Nessy o a katrinne…_

_Taiga: mmm…a Nessy la vi en la mañana antes de entrar pero de hay no la he visto mas…acaso no entro a clases._

_Amelia: no… no lo hizo, tampoco katrinne…._

_Taiga: es lo normal no…total asi era cuando estábamos en nuestra dimensión_

_Amelia: si…ni me lo recuerdes ^^U_

_En ese instante un chico del salón de taiga se acerca a donde ellas se encontraban…._

_Chico 1: miren que tenemos aquí…(viendo a amelia) acaso conoces al pequeño tigre…linda…._

_Amelia: (pensando: o no dijo al palabra tabu para taiga…..) si…la…conozco(nerviosa)_

_Dice Amelia mientras siente una gran aura asesina de parte de su amiga quien había escuchado perfectamente lo que había dicho el chico, el cual por el momento no se había dado cuenta de que estaba en un gran peligro_

_Amelia: (parándose rápidamente) bueno…yo me tengo que ir a buscar a Nessy y katrinne nos vemos taiga (sale corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo)_

_Cuando ya se hubo alejado un poco del salón, se dio vuelta para ver como se estrellaba fuerte mente una mochila contra la pared, dando a entender que la persona que la allá lanzado se encontraba muy enojada y furiosa._

_Amelia: (miedo) emmm…yo mejor de aquí me voy a otro lugar (comenzando a caminar rápido)._

_Una ves que ya se encontrar bien lejos de ese lugar…aun podía escuchar el sonido que hacían las cosas la estrellarse contra la pared, lo cual la sorprendida un poco, ya que pareciera que taiga al ser pequeña no tenía tanta fuerza pues el que pensara así estaba completamente equivocado, ya que taiga era muy fuerte por lo cual uno nunca debía decirle pequeña en su presencia si es que aun quería tener una vida normal mientras Amelia seguía caminando lograba escuchar algunos cuchicheos de varias de la chicas de tercero la cuales hablaban del guapo chico nuevo que había llegado a la escuela, lo cual provoco que pareciera una pequeña sonrisa en su cara captando altiro de quien hablaban._

_Amelia: (pensando: jajajaja shin como siempre rompiendo corazones….:D)_

_Mientras que Amelia se reía internamente…logro ver no muy lejos como shin entraba a un salón lo mas rápido posible para luego ver como pasaba una manada de chicas eufóricas buscando al chico, provocando que Amelia se apegara lo mas rápido a la pared si es que no quería ser aplastada por todas esas chicas._

_Una ves que la chicas ya se hubieron ido Amelia se acercó al lugar donde shin se encontraba escondido para preguntarle sobre su hermana._

_Amelia: (entrando al salón y cerrando la puerta) shin que haces escondido aquí? (viendo al chico el cual estaba apoyado en la ventana)_

_Shin: me oculto de una manada de chicas (sonrisa fingida)_

_Amelia: querrás decir manada de locas._

_Shin: jajajajaja…ame que necesitas…se notas que estás buscando algo o a alguien _

_Amelia: correcto… busco a tu hermana, la has visto por aquí._

_Shin: si la vi no hace mucho, pero de un momento a otro desapareció de mi vista…lo siento no ser de mucha ayuda ame._

_Amelia: no te preocupes con saber que esta acá no será tan difícil encontrarla….(caminando hacia la puerta) bien me iré a buscarla antes de que termine este receso nos vemos shin….ah y no te olvides de que hoy tenemos la entrevista del trabajo… así que nos juntaremos en la entrada a la salida…(dice para luego marcharse)_

_Vemos como Amelia se encamina al patio lugar en el cual seguramente podría encontrar a una de las dos personas que esta buscando…ya que con todo el rato que llevaba en ello el enojo que tenia había ido disminuyendo, mientras que caminaba paso por la cafetería para asi poder comprarse un jugo[N/a: aun le quedaba algo de dinero de la apuesta], cuando ya se encontraba tomando su jugo oye no muy lejos un grito de una chica quien al gritar /llorando._

_Al principio no quiso tomar mucho en cuenta aquel grito ya que no se quería levantar de donde estaba pero al pasar el tiempo se da cuenta de que la persona que había gritado de esa forma no había sido nadie más que Nessy, por lo que cabe decir que se encontraba cerca de hay, por lo cual se levanto ratidamente y boto en el basurero su juego a medio terminar para salir corriendo en dirección de donde provenia el grito, hasta que al doblar en una esquina choca de frente contra una persona provocando que ella caiga sentada._

_Amelia: iteeee… lo siento mu…(levantando su cara y viendo a la persona con la cual había chocado) cho… gokudera-san_

_Gokudera: (sonrojado) no hay problema… déjame ayudarte (estirando su mano para ayudar a la chica a levantarse)_

_Amelia: gracias (regalándole una linda sonrisa)_

_Pero ese lindo momento fue cortado por un grito aun mayor que al anterior pero esta vez proveniente de un chico muy cerca de ahí porque ambos miraron por la ventana para ver que sucedía llevando se la sorpresa de ver a Nessy en frente de un chico apuntándolo con su pistola mientras este se encuentra paralizado por el miedo sin olvidar que tiene una mandarina en la cabeza._

_Amelia: qué demonios(dice mientras corre junto con gokudera para llegar rápido al lugar antes de que Nessy dispare ._

_Amelia: _NEEEEEESSSSSYYYYYYYYYYYY!

FIN FLASH BANCK

Amelia: y eso fue lo que paso

Katrinne: está bien te creeré( lo dice como quien no cree la cosa)

Amelia: mira katrinne el receso está por terminar por lo que te recomiendo que por lo menos entres a una clase… si… y lo otro chicos (viendo a los demás integrantes de la familia muschel) después de la escuela nos juntaremos a la salida para ir a la entrevista de trabajo…

Katrinne: no kiero ir….

Amelia: iras…no permitiré un no por repuesta o quieres q te amarre y deje que Nessy te ocupe todo el rato para practicar sus tiros (con una malévola sonrisa)

Katrinne: está bien (con una gotita) iré ¬¬.

Amelia: bien de aquí hasta la salida chicos…vamos kai(arrastrando a la chica) tu y yo tenemos clases.

Y luego de ese pequeño incidente del día las clases continuaron normales para la los chicos, ya que al poco rato de que ame kai, tsuna y los demás entraran a su salón, Nessy entra como si no hubiera hecho nada malo en la vida… mientras que kai le explica a Nessy que después de clases ellos se juntarían para ver lo del trabajo, hasta que entro el profesor y comenzó la clase de historia y así las demás clases hasta que el día de escuela llego a su fin.

En la entrada de la escuela.

Shin: bien chicos nosotros iremos a ver lo de la entrevista de trabajo.

Tsuna: está bien… que les vaya bien (dice mientras aleja con los demás dejando a la familia muschel sola)

Shin: ok…ya estamos todos entonces vamos que ya se nos hace tarde

Dice shin para luego encaminarse hacia el nuevo café que abrirá desde mañana, cuando ya se encontraban al frente del local y armando se valor ya que varios se encontraban nerviosos (para no decir todos) se decidieron a entrar.

Xx: (viendo a los chicos entrar) disculpen pero esto esta cerrado…abriremos mañana.

Shin: he…no…nosotros venimos por el anuncio de empleo.

Xx: oh…ya veo (sonrisa) alice….unos chics aquí viene por la entrevista.

Alice: (saliendo de la cosina y viéndolos) OH por dios Alex (ojos de estrellitas) son perfectos (emocionada)

Alex: eso es aprobación rápida. Jejejejejeje

Fue lo que dijo aquel chico mientras ve como la chica de nombre Alice inspecciona a cada integrante de la familia muschel, haciéndoles dar la vuelta para que ella pueda ver los diferentes ángulos de cada uno de ellos.

Alice: siiii….ustedes son lo que yo necesito….están contratados *.*

Amelia: pero y la entrevista….

Alice: quien necesita una entrevista si ustedes son perfectos…mmm me pueden decir sus nombres.

Shin: un gusto soy shin himmel y ella es mi hermana katrinne.

Ayama: yo soy amaya

Kai: yo soy kai un gusto

Amelia: mi nombre es Amelia…un gusto

Nessy: yo soy Nessy un agrado en conocerte ^-^

Taiga: y yo me llamo taiga (carita bonita)

Alice: es un gusto para nosotros también, mi nombre es alice y soy la gerente de este local y el es mi novio alex.

Alex: un gusto.

Alice: bien ya que nos hemos presentado quisiera mostrarles sus trajes ya que desde mañana deberán comenzar a venir el horario es de 4:30 a 8 de la noche no les molesta verdad.

Shin: no hay problema con ello.

Alice: bien que bueno…(entrando a acompañada de los chicos y su novio a la trastienda) como verán aki hay casilleros donde podrán guardar sus cosas mientras se encuentren trabajando y hay también se encuentran los uniformes… por que no se los prueban para ver cómo les quedan.

Una ves que alice dijo esto cada integrante de la familia muschel tomo su uniforme y se cambio, para luego mostrarse enfrente de la gerente la cual al verlos grito emocionada al ver lo bien que se veían en ellos.

Alice: execelente…se ven geniales… aaa Amelia-chan….puedo llamarte así verdad.

Amelia: claro…

Alice: me gustaría ver como se ve con tu pelo suelto.

Amelia: aaa…. Es que mi pelo es largo y bueno…

Alice: por favor (cara de cachorrito modo on)

Amelia: esta..bi…

Pero antes de que Amelia pudiera terminar Nessy toma el extremo de su cabello y le quita la liga que sujetaba la trenza de jalando que esta se deshaga para luego mostrar el verdadero largo del pelo de Amelia.

Alice: que linda te ves así…pareces una muñeca… y que largo tienes el pelo (viendo que este le llegaba un poco antes de las rodillas) quiero que estés con el pelo suelto cuando trabajes ok (sonrisa)

Amelia: está bien…

Alex: entonces felicidades están contratados ^-^

Continuera…..

_/_

_Ame/nessy/katrinne: esperamos que les gustara el capitulo… y por favor dejen review que es nuestra gran inspiración a seguir…._

_/_


	15. Chapter 15

**Holas a todos hoy traemos un nuevo capítulo de este fics, perdonen el atraso (hemos tenidos algunos problemillas por hai XD), bueno aki se los dejamos.**

**KHR le pertenece a Akira Amano-sama**

**Capitulo escrito por Katrinne:**

**Capitulo 15:**

Este había sido un día de locos, primero no podía encontrar mi maldita celda…digo sala, después a la Nessy se le ocurre practicar con un niño, bueno eso no fue malo, lo malo es que Amelia la regaño, se nota que para algunas cosas no usa la cabeza y todo porque el Gokubaka estaba a su lado. En fin y cuando eran las 2:30 decidí que mi día había terminado, estar desde las 11 de la mañana a las 2:30, eso era mucho, ordene mis cosas como la niña buena que soy y cuando me propuse retirarme mi lindo hermanito se interpuso en mi camino

Y a ti que te dio? – pregunte un poco enojada, es que acaso le había dado un ataque de cariño por mi?, bueno no lo dudo, ya que soy tan apapachable

Kat, lo siento, pero debes quedarte hasta cuando terminen las clases

QUEEEE! - grite sin disimulo – pretendes que pase todo mi día aquí?

Katrinna Alexandra Himmel Evans, tenemos la entrevista – Shin cruzo sus brazos frente a mi, estaba utilizando su autoridad de hermano mayor

Yo nunca dije que quería trabajar ahí, es mas nadie apoyo mi idea…bueno solo Nessy, pero ella apoya cualquier cosa que sea nueva para ella – proteste y estaba a punto de hacer un berrinche cuando una idea cruzo por mi cabeza – hermanito, tu eres el líder…es necesario que yo asista?, confió plenamente en tus decisiones

Y aquí estoy, después de ser seudo-arrastrada por mi hermanito, en frente de una chica de lo mas loca, que apenas vernos nos dio el empleo…acaso no nos pedirá algo?, puede que yo sea una asesina…bueno era, o es mas puede que alguno de nosotros sea ladrón, loco, una mezcla de científico y enfermero, espía, asesino a sueldo, político..uuhh que miedo. Y lo único que hizo fue hacer que nos probáramos el uniforme y pedirle a Ame que se soltara el pelo, y en una tienda de comida andar con el pelo suelto…creo que esto tiene serios problemas de salubridad, pero en fin, si me sale algún pelo de Ame en mi comida la solución mas fácil y sin dejar heridos, seria raparla…espero que me salga algún pelito.

Ahora solo éramos mi hermano y yo, hace unas cuadras nos habíamos separado del grupo y ahora que no vivíamos juntos debía aprovechar el máximo de tiempo a solas

Sabes, estoy un poco preocupada – rompí el silencio que habíamos creado – crees que fue una buena decisión venir aquí?

Cuando decidimos venir teníamos claros los Pro y los contra, a que se debe tu pregunta – me abrazo por encima del hombro para darnos un poco de mas intimidad

Es que se supone que entrenaríamos aquí y bueno…fuimos a la escuela, buscamos un trabajo…esto comparado con lo que estábamos viviendo son unas vacaciones

Tienes razón, debemos entrenar, por eso estamos aquí, pero debes darles un poco de tiempo para que respiren, ahí que dejar que se relajen, para que sus cuerpos y mentes descansen

Como si fuera a descansar viviendo con ese chico, si solo tuviera mi caja – sabia que en mi rostro se había dibujado una sonrisa macabra

Ok, ya entendí – llegamos a la esquina en que nuestros caminos se dividían – mañana trata de llegar a la hora

Claro – respondí con una enorme sonrisa

No lo harás – suspiro derrotado – ni siquiera harás el intento

Cuando llegue al departamento de Hibari no había nadie, sonreí, nada iba a impedir meterme en su armario y hacer más ropa para mí. Después de tener un lindo atuendo y aburrirme en su casa haciendo nada decidí ir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, tengo un buen sentido de la orientación así que no me perdería. Caminaba cerca de un río, todo era tranquilo, digo era porque a lo lejos escuche un disparo, no tenia que ser adivina para saber de quien se trataba, creo que iba bien encaminada porque la demás gente iba en dirección contraria a la mía, pobres corderos asustados

Hey Nessy – parecía un poco asustada, y eso era raro, ya que era un tiro de una de sus armas, además que estaba media escondida entre los arbustos – oye te hablo – le dije al estar a su lado, al parecer no me había escuchado

Jojojo, katrinne, que haces?- era mi idea o estaba nerviosa

Nada, solo escuche un tiro de tu lindo bebe y vine a ver – esperen un momento, la calle que estaba frente a mi yo la conocía – oye es mi idea o yo ya conozco este lugar

QUE!..digo, noo..para nada – dijo haciéndose la desentendida Nessy estaba un poco rara

Pero claro que si – me golpee la frente al no darme cuenta de la obviedad

Esta bien lo reconozco, pero no puedes culparme de nada – y ahora que le dio, si esta era la calle donde Nii-san me compro un chocolate – estaba espiando a Yamamoto…y su padre – sentí como Nessy tomaba mis hombros y me acercaba a ella – oíste a Yamamoto y su padre, a los dos, que quede claro – asentí con la cabeza, temía por mis hombros y mi integridad física

Y a que se debe – no alcance a terminar cuando la loca de las pistolas me tiro entre los arbustos y me entrego unos binoculares

Shin-chan esta viviendo con ellos, y si le hacen algo, hay que estar vigilando, por cualquier cosa – dijo con autosuficiencia

Pero él sabe cuidarse solo – acote – además si fuera así, no deberías estar cuidando de Amaya? Ya que ella esta en un lugar que no conocemos…_Sie haben eine Leiche im Keller_(1)

O sea, de donde sacas eso – dijo dramatizando la situación – obvio que ya la fui a ver, es que soy tan seca que ni cuenta te das, es mas, hasta te fui a ver a ti

Enserio – claro que no le creía nada

Dudas de mi!, yo se que esa ropa que tienes puesta es de el chico mordida…sabes el tiene un serio problema si no te has dado cuenta, y has visto su pajarito?

Nessy, esa es una pregunta capciosa, si te refieres a Hi-bird…

Ja! Y hasta le tiene un nombre…ese chico si que tiene que hacerse ver por algún especialista

Lo dice la mas cuerda…oye y déjame decirte antes de que comiences a desvariar, otra vez, que cualquiera sabe que esta es ropa de Hibari, se nota – estire mi ropa para que se fijara a simple vista que era ropa de hombre

Esta bien, lo admito – se tiro al suelo y comenzó a llorar al darme su declaración, ella era una buena espía, pero para guardar sus secretos…- pero – se paro derecha como si nada hubiera pasado – estaba por ir a ver a Amaya, es mas, ahora mismo voy

Y sin que pudiera despedirme se fue, estoy segura que Nessy tenía efectos secundarios del viaje de nuestro mundo a este. Ya me había dado hambre por lo que decidí regresar, pensé en comprarme algo al pasar cerca de una tienda, pero esto de estar corta de dinero me hizo pensarlo y decidí pasar de largo

- Katrinne – escuche que alguien me llamaba, al girarme vi a Taiga que se acercaba a mi – oye no me había dado cuenta que es muy fácil reconocerte por tu pelo – un tic en mi ceja apareció de la nada

- Jaja – reí falsamente – y tu que haces a estas horas, pequeñita – o si…sabia que iba a arder Troya

- A quien le dices pequeñita, decolorada! – me estaba insultando?, bueno yo había comenzado

A quien mas le voy a decir microbio! – Katrinne, esto es muy maduro, escuchaba como mi conciencia me daba consejos

No es mi culpa que tu seas un kilometro parado – Katrinne tu eres la mayor, deberías parar esta pelea estúpida

Espera! Donde esta mi lupa, no mi microscopio, para ver por donde me muevo para no pisarte

Eres una canosa sin neuronas – QUE! Nadie me dice canosa dos veces en el día

Por lo menos puedo caminar por la calle tranquila, sin preocuparme que alguien pueda pisarme

Taiga – vi como Taiga se daba la media vuelta y corría a los brazos de la mamá de Tsuna y se refugiaba en ellos, lo único que le faltaba era ronronear – Katrinne-chan que gusto verte, como estuvo el primer día de clases?- esta señora era adorable- quieres venir a cenar a mi casa

_Nein__, danke sehr_ – solté en alemán-o sea no, muchas gracias, Taiga – le a la que se había trasformado en un lindo gatito – pensé que estabas con Ame-chan, sin ofender – dije rápidamente al ver como Nana-san me miraba

Amelia-chan se quedo en casa, al parecer le esta enseñando a mi hijo algo de matemáticas – yo y Taiga sudamos frío de solo pensarlo…pobre Tsuna – es tan buena esa niña – sonrió Nana-san, al parecer no sabia que sui hijo estaba siendo sometido a una tortura

Después de que nos despedimos y de que Nana-san me diera unos chocolates para mi y Hibari me fui derechito para la casa, porque estaba haciendo frío. Cuando llegue había un aroma delicioso que inundaba el ambiente, al entrar en el comedor Hi-bird se poso en mi hombro dándome la bienvenida a casa

Eres un pajarito tan lindo – lo adule a la vez que acariciaba su pequeña cabecita – dime Hi-bird, puedes intentar decir Katrinne? – sonreí esperanzada de que de la nada Hi-bird dijera mi nombre

Hibari – me respondió

No, Katrinne – trataba de ser paciente

Hibari

A ver Ka – exagere el sonido para que pudiera repetirlo bien

Hi

Tri – este pajarito era igual al dueño

Ba

Nne – estoy segura que ya tengo una venita en mi frente

Ri – y comenzó a cantar….el himno de la escuela?

Pero si no es tan difícil decir Katrinne, hasta yo sabia decirlo cuando tenia 2 años – le alegue un poco decepcionada – vamos di Katrinne – lo anime otra vez

Deja de tratar que diga cosas innecesarias – comento Kyoya, saliendo de la cocina con dos platos

Ese plato es para mi – ignore la pesadez que me había lanzado y apunte el plato que había dejado al frente del que suponía que era su plato

No es de Hi-bird –es mi idea o estaba sonriendo, acaso le gustaba tomarme el pelo?

Bien entonces yo misma me preparare algo – ya vería cuando yo hiciera algo mas delicioso que él y no le daría ni una probadita…aunque su plato se veía bastante rico

Y con que plata?- Dios que ganas de tener mi arma para dejarlo bueno para nada, en estos momentos envidiaba a Nessy, porque ella iba a todos lados con sus bebes, si solo me hubiera estado bañando con mi arma en esos momentos…- siéntate y come, hoy estoy un poco cansado para pelear contigo

Porque? Mucho trabajo hoy – al parecer tendríamos una charla mas amena

Solo un chico que tiene una moral dudosa – un aura negra comenzó a emerger de Kyoya, al parecer ese chico no le gusta para nada…trague duro, yo también tenia serias sospechas sobre mi moral

Al terminar de cenar, y si hubieron unas cuantas discusiones, yo me ofrecí para lavar la loza, ya que él si se le notaba muy cansado y además había hecho la cena. Para cuando termine Kyoya ya se había ido a dormir, solo por esta noche le cedería su cama, iba a salir de la cocina cuando vi que el tacho de basura ya estaba copado, antes cuando iba entrando vi a gente dejar la basura en un tacho que estaba fuera, por lo que me puse su chaqueta y salí a dejarla.

Hacia un frío, deje la bolsa lo mas rápido posible para entrar pronto, las calles estaban vacías, tanto nos habíamos demorado en cenar, no tenia ni idea que hora serian, pero al parecer no era muy temprano, volví a mirar hacia los lados, no transitaba ni un alma, hasta daba me daba un poco de escalofríos, me crucé el abrigo y camine hasta el edificio, pero de la nada por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como una figura emergía de la esquina, me detuve y gire para ver mejor de que se trataba, un niño de no mas de cinco años miraba hacia todos lados, al parecer estaba perdido, porque un niño de su edad saldría tan tarde y solo? Acaso aquí en Japón los niños saldrían de fiesta a esa hora?. Cuando la mirada del niño choco con la mía otro escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y es que el niño se acercaba a mi con una seguridad, era como si me conociera, o quizás solo estaba contento de haber encontrado a alguien a estas horas, porque tal vez si estaba perdido

Hola – lo salude amable cuando estuvo frente a mi – estas perdido? Necesitas algo?

A ti – quede paralizada, esa voz la había escuchado antes, no podía ser – estas sorprendida?, pues yo también nunca pensé que el yo de este mundo tendría cinco años –sonreía malicioso

Kirian – susurre su nombre a la vez que apretaba los dientes y puños, el maldito nos había encontrado – que haces aquí?

Pero es que no te alegras de verme –trato de sonar seductor, pero con su aspecto de 5 años, ni siquiera daba miedo –mierda odio este cuerpo…pero a tu pregunta, es obvio que te estaba buscando, pensaste que no notaria tu ausencia

…- no podía decirle nada, debía admitir que él era muy inteligente – lastima, yo ni siquiera te extraño, es mas, lo único que espero de ti es verte muerto –le sonreí cínica

Vamos querida Muschel, ahora que te encontré sabes bien que tu y tu familia serán los únicos que mueran…y espero con ansias matarte con mis propias manos, después de lo que me hiciste

Lastima que el cuerpo de este mundo no muestre lo que te hice, querido – me agache a su altura y atrape uno de sus tiernas y gorditas mejillas, mis uñas se clavaron dejando una marca –aunque no solo es físico, también te dañe en el alma – susurre, sentía como la sangre me hervía y como ese lado que tanto me había costado sellar estaba saliendo, solo tenerlo frente a mi hacia que perdiera el control, Kirian también me había dañado. Solté al pequeño, ya que ese no era el verdadero cuerpo de Kirian, este era solo el cuerpo de un niño inocente

Ya tendrás prontas noticias mías Katrinne

No me llames así…solo mis amigos lo hacen

Me encanta verte enfadada, adiós Katrinna – y dicho esto el niño cayo durmiendo en mis brazos, y yo quede helada en mi puesto, solo podía repetir en mi mente que ese bastardo nos había encontrado

Lleve al pequeño a una comisaría, les dije que lo había encontrado vagando por las calles y justo cuando me estaban tomando declaraciones aparecieron sus padres, todo se arreglo muy rápido, observe como los preocupados progenitores se iban junto al infante, quizás en este mundo Kirian tendría una mejor vida. Volví a la casa cansada, y lo único que atine fue a acostarme, mire el techo, pensé en decirle lo de Kirian a los míos, pero como dijo mi hermano, había que dejar que descansaran, total, todavía teníamos tiempo, si Kirian quería aparecerse o mandar a alguien por nosotros debía crear una maquina como la que nosotros teníamos y eso demoraba…pero él era inteligente!; 1 una semana, solo una semana de relajo y después informaría sobre lo de Kirian y nos pondríamos a entrenar, yo ya no quería mas muertes, ni mas heridos, solo quería que esto acabara pronto.

Me di media vuelta y quede de frente a Kyoya, mierda, me había acostado en la misma y única cama…estoy cansada y no tengo ganas de levantarme, ya me había acomodado, además que aquí se estaba muy a gusto y calentito, así que decidí dormir en la misma cama, total solo íbamos a dormir, no iba a abusar de él…estaba muy cansada para hacerlo y mañana comenzaríamos con el café, lo ultimo que mire fue a Hi-bird que se acomodaba entre yo y Kyoya antes de caer dormida.

(1) traducido dice: Tiene usted un cadáver en el sótano, pero quiere decir tú escondes algo, es un dicho alemán

/

_Katrinne: para que tengan una mejor imagen de como soy en el perfil hay una imagen de mi personaje._

_Nessy: pronto se subirá el mio y el de la ame….._

_Ame: waaaa Tengo sueño (con ojeras)_

_Katrinne: jajajja eso te pasa por quedarte despierta viendo películas como mala de la caesa._

_Ame: no es mi culpa…son buenas._

_Katrinne/Nessy/Ame: esperamos que les alla gustado el capitulo… y recuerden que los review son nuestra gran inspiración a seguir._

_/_


	16. Chapter 16

**Holas a todos las personas que leen nuestro fics…pido disculpas la tardansa de este capitulo(ame: no sabia donde lo había dejado XD) pero al fin esta aki parq que ustedes lo puedan leer.**

**KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sama**

**Capitulo escrito por Nessy.**

¡ESTUPIDA LOCA! ¿COMO SE TE OCURRE PONERTE A JUGAR CON TUS MALDITAS PISTOLAS EN MI CASA! MIRA EL TREMENDO AGUJERO QUE DEJASTE! –

Ah! que manera de empezar este nuevo día, las 11:30 de la mañana y el adefesio dinamita ya casi echa espuma por la boca… y todo porque por jugar de nuevo con mis bebes, se me escapó un tirillo que destruyo la ventana y parte de la pared y del techo… jejeje un pequeño accidente que le pudo haber pasado a cualquiera.

Ya te dije que lo sentía ¿que no puedes olvidarlo?- digo tratando una vez más de calmar su problema de control de ira… vaya con esa familia…

COMO SE SUPONE QUE ARREGLAREMOS TODO ESTO! LOCA DE PATIO!- otra vez me sale con lo de loca… no entiendo porque se empeña en llamarme así T.T.

Ooh en eso tienes razón… vaya dilema ¡ya se! Tengo un plan escucha- hago una pausa dramática y suelto mi maravillosa idea – yo saldré por un rato a ocuparme de mis cosas y te dejare tranquilo para que te encargues de tu problema :D – ven que idea más conveniente?

Que! No pensaras dejarme solo con el desastre que armaste! No te atreverías a algo tan vil! – mmmm a juzgar por su cara de espanto no le agradó mucho mi plan u.u

Ay Gokudinamita tu siempre tan estresado – al decir esto veo como se queda estupefacto – bueno ya me voy tengo que ir a trabajar! Que emoción! Volveré al anochecer adiós! Le digo ya saliendo de la casa, es ahí cuando el adefesio dinamita reacciona – OYE ADONDE CREES QUE VAS!... pero yo ya había salido corriendo, y no me pudo hallar …

Aah que buena soy, tan cool… ay! Casi me caigo… estúpida piedra! Me las pagaras…pienso mientras la hago estallar de un solo tiro… ya siento mejor de inmediato… que haría sin mis bebes…

En fin voy a mi primer día de trabajo… que alegría! Hasta usare un uniforme… y Alice fue tan simpática… que nos contrató sin preguntar, con esa actitud de seguro que me dejara experimentar con los clientes… y tal vez hasta practicar mis tiros siii! Espero que hayan frutas pequeñas en ese lugar... en fin antes de empezar a trabajar el novio de Alice que a mi humilde o no tan humilde opinión es algo amargado… quiere una nueva entrevista con cada uno de nosotros para orientarnos y saber si sabemos la más mínima cosa sobre atender mesas ¬¬ le quita toda la diversión que tipo más estresado, en fin allá voy… pero antes…debo seguir con mi… ejemejem investigación científica sobre Takeshi Yamamoto… o como dicen en Japón Yamamoto Takeshi, que confusión, rayos no puedo creer que katrinne me haya descubierto… tendré que buscar la manera de que lo olvide… tal vez si le doy un mazazo en la cabeza? Podría ser… naaa que flojera conseguir ese mazo…

Ya termine con mi investigación por hoy, esta vez no la describiré, es altamente confidencial…

¡Hola a todos! ¡Llegue! – grito a todo pulmón

¡Escandalosa! No grites tanto – vaya Ame-cuco estaba más rabiosa que de costumbre – y porque llegas tan tarde?- uuy loca preguntona ¬¬ pienso para mi – me rapto un ovni! Y los aliens trataron de experimentar con mi cuerpecito T.T – ja! Como la buena espía que soy se salir del paso desapercibidamente, todos caen el suelo en un gran plop

En fin- digo rápidamente – porque esa cara de cuco?- le pregunto – no es que no la lleves siempre pero es que ahora dasmás miedo que antes – le digo con tacto y mucho cariño- Ay! – me quejo esquivando la tuerca que me lanzo…

quieres callarte? ¿estoy así porque intente enseñarle matemáticas a Tsuna – le empieza a salir un aura asesina :S

Eso me dijo Nana – dice Katrinne que por alguno de esos misterios de la vida había llegado más temprano :S–y solo por preguntar… Tsuna está… ¿vivo? ¿o tal vez en el hospital? – pregunto pero no espero a que ame le respondiera, ya que sin dejarla hablar dice – Nessy puedes venir conmigo un momento? Necesito hablarte – dice mientras ya me había arrastrado del brazo lejos de ame-chan…

Sea lo que sea- le digo magistralmente – no te revelare nada mas de mi investigaciónsúper secreta, mucho menos la de esta mañana… así que no pre… maldición!

Ah ya cállate que no es eso, escucha con mucha atención - dice agarrándome los hombros como yo lo hice ayer- me voy a escapar de este mugroso café y tú me vas a ayudar me oyes? – waa ahora me zamarrea – esto es lo que harás, vas a hacer que todos se duerman o se desmayen para que me pueda escapar - estaba actuando más loca que yo :S – si no lo haces conocerás mi ira y te digo tu no quieres conocer mi ira porque si conoces mi ira te irá muy mal – me amenaza con su mejor cara de asesina…

Pero katrinne! Este lugar es maravilloso, ya sé que tu querías mostrar las piernas en el otro café ese, para que te las mordiera el chico mordida jojojo cochina siempre lo supe… ay suelta mi cuello! – digo alarmada mientras katrinne intenta estrangularme, no la había visto así de rabiosa desde que practique mis tiros poniendo una uva en su cabeza.

Te informo que no estas ayudando a que no salga mi ira… ayer no tuve un buen día, y la entrevista con el estúpido novio de Alice (que no recuerdo su nombre) estuvo asquerosa, pero no me puedo ir por mi cuenta porque Shin me vigila por eso lo vas a sedar, golpear o dispararle o lo que sea… bueno eso no.

Sea lo que sea que estés tramando katrinne no va a funcionar – dice Shin-chan que aparece de la nada… - no dejare que dejes el trabajo, vas a ser responsable por una vez en tu vida- al escuchar esto a katrinne suelta mi cuello y le salen venitas en la frente.

¡Y tú que te metes en mis conversaciones, maldita sea! Todavía no te perdono que te aparecieras en MI casa – mmm… así que ahora es su casa también la del chico mordida? 1313 pienso yo – y me hayas obligado a levantarme para arrastrarme hasta aquí!

No quiero discutir contigo, Nessy te toca ve a la oficina de Alex que te está esperando… y Nessy... por favor no hagas ninguna locura..

¿Locura yo? Pero con quien te crees que estás hablando cuando me has visto hacer locuras?... no me respondas… bueno aquí voy – salto con alegría! – déjenlo todo en mis manos - ¬¬ observo que a los gemelitos les da un escalofrío.

Entro alegremente a la oficina de Alex, lleno mis pulmones y grito

guten Morgen Alex! – digo mientras el se tapa los oidos.

Hola Nessy que tal, toma asiento por favor – que tipo más formal ahí con su traje y corbata puaj! ¬¬ apuesto que sedo a Alice para que fuera su novia - vamos a ver si sabes algo o tienes capacidad alguna acerca de vender en un café si? Comencemos, aquí tengo una taza de té, y una moneda de 25 yenes, tu trataras de venderme la taza de té y conseguir la moneda deacuerdo? – eso era todo? Pan comido, no me costara nada venderle a este bobo un te

Por supuesto, quiere comprar este vaso de … te – digo con mi sonrisa que conquistaría a cualquiera… o asustaría porque me sale un tic en el ojo

No gracias – me dice tranquilamente

Ah…- me he quedado sin habla, y el inútil se ríe, pero de repente se me ocurre algo infalible… y no, no tiene nada que ver con mis amados bebes esta vez –¿tienes un encendedor? – pregunto inocentemente - si claro, ten- me dice…

(Imagínense que les cuento esto dramáticamente (6) )Entonces sin previo aviso y ante la cara de estupefacción de este pobre bobo, prendo el encendedor y lo acerco a su ridícula corbata, y mientras su cara se desfigura en una expresión de desmesurado terror, la corbata se inflama rápidamente muajajaja.

AAAAARG! –grita despavorido.

¿quieres comprarme esta taza de té? – pregunto de nuevo, esperando que reconsidere. Alex simultáneamente me arroja la moneda, toma la taza de té y se la vacía encima, apagando el fuego de su corbata… que gracioso se ve, se le quemó la corbata y el traje.

Está bien Nessy - me dice mirándome con terror – pero por favor no hagas eso con los clientes, nos dejarías en la calle – intenta sonar tranquilo y recuperar su ridícula compostura (¿se han dado cuenta de que no me cae bien?) pero lo delata su respiración agitada y su cara de espanto muajajajaja.

Bien me alegro mucho que esto se haya solucionado- digo levantándome de la silla para volver al trabajo –iré a jugar con mis bebes … e-e- es decir a trabajar jejejeje - dicho esto salgo rápidamente de la oficina.

Que paso ahí dentro nessy escuche gritos! Y me despertaste ¬¬ estaba durmiendo, que le hiciste a ese pobre tipo? :S – me pregunta Kai asustada

aah claro porque cada vez que escuchan gritos aterradores piensan que yo tuve algo que ver? El que la mayoría de las veces sea así no significa que puedan dudar de mi – digo con cara de pucherito – la entrevista resulto muy bien… - ahora pongo mi cara de loca.

Sabes qué? Mejor no quiero saber que hiciste ahora tiro al aire.. – y dicho esto se va a dormir otra vez.

Será mejor que me ponga a trabajar, ya empezó a llegar la gente, tengo que comenzar con mis experimentos… a todo esto donde esta Alice? Parece que no vino…

NESSY ATIENDE A LOS CLIENTES - me grita la Ame-mandona-chan – ya voy! –le digo de vuelta.

mmmm… tampoco puedo sacar mis bebes ahora porque Shin-chan nos vigila de cerca.. así que pienso en otra manera de divertirme un poco recibiendo a los clientes… se supone que como somos maid tenemos que decirle amo a los clientes ja! No en esta vida

Bienvenida al maravilloso café maid alte Hähnchenkeulen - saludo cordialmente a la clienta (le dije vieja patas de pollo en alemán) esa es la mejor manera de decir amo jajaja. – pase por aquí- le digo indicándole la mesa con una enorme sonrisa, a lo que la pobre vieja se asusta un poco

Yo solo venía a ver si…- intenta decirme pero la interrumpo – no se preocupe solo siéntese aquí, que alguien vendrá a tomar su orden hässliche alte – eso es vieja fea en aleman jejeje. Luego atiendo al siguiente

Bienvenido lächerlichdicker alter Mannmit Hut - (viejo gordo con sombrero ridículo) pase por aqui – otra vez una gran sonrisa y sin que responda lo tomo del brazo y lo arrastro a la mesa.

Buenas tardes hässlichenPferdGesicht- (Fea cara de caballo) y así le sigo, que bueno nadie entiende muajaja

Bienvenido PinselSchnurrbart – (bigote de brocha) . bien esto rinde mucho

Pase por aquí verzögertGesicht– (cara de retrasado mental). En eso aparece Katrinne muerta de la risa.

Jajajaja bravo Nessy, Blick aufdas alte – (mira a ese viejo) - sieht aus wie einWalrossmit demSchnurrbart – (parece una morza con ese bigote) y yo rio sonoramente – unddas alteFett - (y ese viejo gordo) dice apuntando al hombre que estaba sentado en la mesa de la esquina - sieht aus wieein Wal -(parece una ballena).

Amaya que precisamente estaba sirviéndole su café al viejo gordo, nos escucha, se atraganta y se pone a toser de lo nerviosa que se pone… y de los puros nervios bota el café hirviendo en los pantalones del gordo. Toda la gente que estaba en el café presenció pasmada el suceso

AAARGGGG! – grita de dolor el viejo mientras corre para todos lados agarrándose su cosita… Amaya no sabe qué hacer y se pone histérica (cosa que no había visto nunca antes :S) – señor lo siento mucho! Perdóneme! – grita.

QUE ALGUIEN TRAIGA HIELO! – grita Shin-chan. Todos corríamos de un lado a otro. Entonces aparece Taiga corriendo con una enorme cubeta con cubos de hielo y agua. De un golpe tira al hombre al suelo y le vacía toda la cubeta en los pantalones.

Iiiiiihhhh – el viejo pega un fuerte y agudo chillido y se desmaya.

Llamen a una ambulancia – ordena Shin-chan.

En cuanto llegó la ambulancia pusieron al viejo en una camilla mientras este se quejaba:

Ahahayyyy, Aaaaaayyy, Aaaaaay que agonía – decía medio inconsciente el pobre… vaya Amaya sí que se las mandó :S

Luego Amelia que había mirado estupefacta toda la situación grita:

NEEEEEEESSSSSYYYYYYYYYYYY! –¿qué? ¿y ahora por qué yo?

¡USTEDES DOS! – nos grita Shin-chan mientras tratábamos con mucho esfuerzo de aguantar la risa – ¡A LA OFICINA DE ALEX! ¡AHORA!

Uuuhh vaya que están en problemas – dice Kai que se había despertado con todo el estruendo.

¡Cállate! - Le dice Katrinne–¿ pero quién demonios se cree que es Shin? ¿Nuestro padre? - dice furiosa pero aun así se dirige a la oficina de Alex mientras que yo la sigo.

Una vez ahí nos sentamos en el sillón que había mientras había un tenso silencio. Enserio a la tensión se le podía hacer un hoyo con una pistola…Shin comenzó a pasearse lentamente por la oficina y entonces se armó.

¡QUE DEMONIOS ES LO QUE TIENEN EN LA CABEZA PAR DE ENFERMAS! – Grita Shin-chan alterado mientras se sujeta con ambas manos su propia cabeza.

¡Que nos dices a nosotras tonto! ¡Fue Amaya la que le vacío el café al viejo! – Digo yo poniendo cara de inocencia.

PERO FUE CULPA DE USTADES QUE SE PUSIERN A HABLAR ESTUPIDECES DE LOS CLIENTES.

Ah claro como se trata de Amaya nos culpas a nosotras, porque a ella jamás le dirás nada ¿verdad? Parece que se te pegó demasiado el papel de líder, no olvides que la líder soy yo. – en eso Shin-chan que se había puesto dijo con la mención de Amaya. Se enfadó más todavía.

Es que te comportas como una niña! Cuando será el día en que se comporten como adultas o personas civilizadas ¡por todos los cielos!

A quien estas llamando niña maldita sea! Tú que vas por ahí arruinando la diversión. Pues adivina que! hoy estoy de mal humor! Así que no me molestes – vaya Katrinne daba miedo.

La situación se estaba poniendo peligrosa… justo en el momento en que parecía que se pondrían a pelear (la sangre tira) aparece Alice y debo agregar que un poco despeinada ¿qué ha pasado aquí?

Disculpen me quede dormida, jejeje – nótese que son casi las 4 de la tarde, definitivamente me cae bien esta mujer, si que sabe disfrutar la vida.

Vamos querido Shin, no te enfades tanto fue un incidente sin importancia – Shin-chan la mira estupefacto.

Esta mujer tiene un serio problema – me susurra katrinne por lo bajito.

Bueno que tal si nos calmamos todos y volvemos a trabajar… ha llegado más gente curiosa por los gritos que tal si les servimos café? - dice pegando saltitos… y antes de que pudiera Shin-chan decir una palabra katrinne y yo ya habíamos salido de la oficina…

La próxima media hora avanzo sin novedad, bueno casi porque yo estaba preparando todo para mis experimentos científicos en el buen nombre de la ciencia… ya que acabo de ver entrar a un chico muy gordo acompañado de uno muy flaco, me habían prohibido acercarme a la puerta o hablar con los clientes así que estaba en la cocina. Mi experimento consiste en lo siguiente si el hombre gordo ingiere 3 gramos de laxante tendrá el mismo efecto que si los ingiere el flaco? O tal vez influye el peso y la masa corporal? Yo pensaba en eso cuando llegaron Reborn y los Vongola, bueno menos el chico mordida y el del ojo loco (creo que se llama Mukuro algo que se yo)

¡Qué tal chicos! – nos saluda Tsuna tan tierno como siempre mi hermanito adoptivo – veníamos a ver cómo les estaba yendo.

Bueno según los demás no muy bien, pero yo tire hielo! – dice alegremente Taiga dando saltitos.

A que te refieres? – ahí Taiga les explico toda la historia. A Tsuna se le cae la mandíbula hasta el suelo, Yamamotoejem.. se ríe como loco apretándose el estómago, y Gokudera comienza a gritar (para variar) acercando su mano a las dinamitas que llevaba en la cintura.

ESTAS FUERA DE CONTROL ENGENDRO! –Grita con los ojos saltones

USTEDES SON LOCAS AL EXTREMO! – dice Ryohei entre espantado y divertido.

Será mejor que no lo arruinen familia Muschel no querrán quedarse sin trabajo. – dice Reborn sacando su arma que por cierto se llama León, tal vez yo también deba ponerle nombre a mis bebes.

Claro que no –dice Taiga poniendo su cara de gatito… a todo esto yo sin decir nada me alejo en silencio para llevar a cabo mi experimento.

Los demás siguen hablando, mientras yo preparo los cafés disuelvo el laxante en ellos y los llevo a la mesa del gordo y el flaco, mientras ellos beben su café los observo cuidadosamente tomando notas, de pronto el gordo se pone rojo como tomate, y con los ojos desorbitados se levanta como loco y grita:

-DONDE ESTA EL BAÑO – bueno, bueno el reaccionó primero, debo registrarlo. – Esta por allá – le indico felizmente. Y el gordo sale corriendo hacia el baño mientras el flaco lo mira sorprendido… de repente el flaco se pone pálido como un muerto y empieza a sudar frio… y sale corriendo detrás de su amigo el gordo:

-¡ABRE LA PUERTA POR EL AMOR DE DIOOOOOS! – grita desesperado golpeando la puerta del baño como loco… la gente vuelve a quedarse pasmada… algunos se levantan rápidamente de sus mesas para irse mientras que otro gran número de entra a ver qué es lo que pasa mientras Alice les ofrece más café.

Amelia, Amaya, Shin-chan, Tsuna, y Gokudera gritan con toda la fuerza que les da sus pulmones:

¡NEEEEESSSYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Katrinne y Yamamoto ríen descontroladamente los demás miran asustados, y Reborn solo sonríe divertido pero luego saca a la lagartija de su sombrero y la transforma en una enorme ametralladora y dispara hasta el techo, ay si cada vez me cae mejor. :P

Reborn! Que estás haciendo! – grita Tsuna y luego grita de dolor al ser pateado por el bebe en su lugar más sensible - ¡cállate! Vongolas! a entrenar! Dejemos que ellos se encarguen… - y dicho esto se encamina hacia la salida… los demás lo siguen.

Jajaja vaya, vaya ¡vendré a verlos mucho más seguido! – dice Yamamotogrrrrr… es decir ejemejem! –qué manera de divertirme con ustedes, son geniales - y se va muerto de la risa.

Yo que los veo partir con mi mejor sonrisa en la cara siento las miradas asesinas de los demás… y me sale una gotita en la frente… ¿a qué hora se termina este turno?

**/***

**Katrine: se espera como siempre que les alla gustado el capitulo… a lo mas tardar pasado mañana se sube otro.**

**Nessy: damos las gracias a todas las personas que nos escriben reviews.**

**Amelia: las cuales son:**

**Hinata2703**

**Lanedoux**

**TodosDanAscoMenosYo**

**El Desconocido**

**Akihiko**

**BlueBling**

**Nekonelly-chan**

**Mokasahaya**

**Momo-chan**

**Uka-chan**

**Yumi**

**Katrinne/ame/Nessy: se los agradecemos de corazón y como siempre dejen reviews que es nuestra inspiración a seguir. ^^**

***/**


	17. Chapter 17

**Holas a todos aquí estamos de nuevo con capítulos de este fics…perdonen(ame(llora descosalada mente) se que dije que lo subiría el sábado pero tuve cositas que hacer(véase un proyecto de la U y un pu.. virus ataco a mi note y tuve que formatearlo…fue horrible perdi muchas cosas ;-;) asi que por eso se los traigo hoy. Disfrútenlo.**

**KHR le pertenece a akira amano-sama**

**Esto es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo escrito por Amelia:**

Como es posible que esto allá pasado el primer día de trabajo para nosotros…ok comprendo mucho a Amaya ya que ella de por si es tímida con los hombres que no conoce pero lo de Nessy y katrinne ya es pasarse como se les ocurre comenzar a ponerle sobrenombres a las personas que se encontraban entrando al café…bueno he de admitir que también me reí pero eso también es una muy falta de respeto a las personas, aunque no entiendan ni pio que es lo que están diciendo- es lo que pensaba Amelia mientras que guardaba el uniforme en el casillero.

Nessy: que bueno que al fin termino el turno ya me estaba aburriendo de estar parada sin hacer nada (mientras que jugaba con sus bebes)

Shin: (con una venita) yo creo que debemos hablar claramente lo que sucedió el dia de hoy para que no se vuelva a repitir…

Amaya: yo…yo lo siento…por mi culpa sucedió ese accidente.(apenada).

Amelia: no… amaya tu no tienes la culpa de esto si no que las tiene otras personas (mirando atentamente a katrinne y nessy).

Katrinne: hey que no tengo la culpa de decir la verdad de las personas y que estas les den risa a ustedes porque no me negaras de que también te has reído de lo que Nessy y yo estamos diciendo.

Amelia: ok no lo niego pero les pido por favor que se comporten por favor (poniendo su mejor cara)

Nessy: (viendo la cara que pone ame y pensando: mmm…no sabía que ame era capaz de poner esa cara jjijijijijijiji (saca una foto sin que ame la note) con esto la chantajeare en algún momento xD) esta tratare de hacer todo lo posible pero de ahora lo digo yo no quiero estar atendiendo personas por lo que quiero estar en la cocina con kai y taiga.

Alice: no siento mucho Nessy pero eso no se podrá ya que en la cocina solo se necesitan dos personas y tu eres perfecta para atender a la gente .

Kai: (pensando: y esta cuando llego) pero alice-san usted no se encuentra enojada

Alice: enojada yo… (sorprendida) no como… no podría enojarme con ustedes (sonriendo)

Taiga: pero…es que con lo que sucedió hoy, el accidente.

Alice: aaaa eso…no se preocupen chicos es normal que pasen cosas así el primer día además no vieron cuantas personas entraron al local y trabajamos mucho jajajaj….ammm amaya-chan como te vi muy nerviosa atendiendo a la agente prefiero que te encuentres en la caja creo que es el mejor lugar para que tu trabajes así podrás estar tranquila.

Amaya: muchas gracias alice-san

Así fue pasando el tiempo mientras que los chicos para luego dirigirse a cada uno a las respectivas casas en la cuales se encontraban.

Mientras en el camino a la casa de tsuna.

Amelia: (pensando: mmm…ya tengo casi listo lo que corresponde a las cajas armas de nosotros ya que antes de viajáramos estas se encontraban en reparaciones….además aun no encuentro la forma de hacer que el dinero de nuestra dimensión funcione aki…bueno no es que no lo sepa lo se pero es que como implemento…ahhh (suspiro) bueno ya vere como lo hago… )

Taiga: Amelia….oe ame…. Escúchame(zarandeándola)

Ame: ahhh… lo siento taiga …. Sucede algo?

Taiga: te he estado llamando todo el rato pero ni me has pescado.

Ame: perdón es que estaba metida en mis pensamientos.

Taiga: estabas pensando sobre el trabajo o sobre nuestras cajas armas (mirándola detenidamente)

Ame: (sorprendida) por que piensas que estaba pensando sobre las cajas armas (nerviosa)

Taiga: por que conozco la forma de tus gestos cuando estás pensando en algo referente a nuestras armas.

Ame: (sonriendo) tienes razón estaba pensando en eso(esta chica me conoce mejor que yo misma )

Taiga: y como vas…ya que te he visto trabajando cuando piensas que estoy durmiendo.

Ame: taiga ….voy bien ya están casi listas solo no les digas a los demás … antes que todo quiero que estén completamente bien antes de entregárselas.

Taigas: esta bien… no le diré a nadie pero quiero la mía se la primera que termines.

Ame: ajajajaj esta bien pero será mejor que nos apuremos o nana-san se preocupara de que no llegamos.

Una ves que todos hubieron llegado a las respectivas casas en la que estaban se dieron cuentan de que los integrantes de la familia Vongola no estaban por lo que captaron rápidamente que estos aun se encontraban entrenado como había dicho rebon en la tarde.

En casa de Hibari

Katrinne: ahhh…no esta hibirt y yo que quería seguir enseñándole a decir mi nombre… tampoco es ta Hibari… bueno como ya que comido en el trabajo(sonríe mientras recuerda lo que sucedió en el dia) jajaja hoy si que fue un dia provechoso… creo que tomare una ducha y me ire a costar…

Mientras katrinne se estaba duchando ella pensaba detenidamente sobre lo que había pasado el dia anterior…la aparición de aquel pequeño niño quien era nada mas que Kirian de este mundo y para mas remate el Kirian de su dimensión había tomado su cuerpo para advertirla ya que eso fue lo que pudo deducir de lo que el pequeño decía entre palabras.

Katrinne: (preocupada) aun no entiendo como es posible que Kirian pudiera tomar posesión del cuerpo de ese pequeño…no importa si es por poco tiempo es el hecho de que lo allá logrado… me preocupa el hecho de que pueda el mismo aparecer en esta dimensión…(colocándose su pijama y dirigiéndose a acostarse en la cama de Hibari.

Katrinne: Es gibt nur 6 Tage für die Ausbildung beginnen wir.* (diciendo esto antes de caer en la brazos de morfeo)

En la casa de gokudera

Nessy: asi que reparo la pared después de todo (viendo el lugar en el cual antes había un gran agujero provocado por una de sus bebes) hmp… y yo que pensaba pedirle a ame-lo repara todo –chan que se encargara de esto pero bueno no será asi…. Y ahora veremos que tiene de rico para comer aqui el adefesio de las dinamitas jajajaja (mientras se dirige a ala cocina mientras que una sonrisa malvada surca por su cara).

En la casa de Yamamoto.

P. de Yamamoto: o has llegado shin como estuvo tu dia. (pregunta sonriendo)

Shin: muy bien señor…algo cansado por ser el primer dia pero bien de todas formas.

p. de Yamamoto: mmmmm ya has comido algo.

Shin: si hemos comido en el café asi que me ire a costar ya que mañana hay clases.

p. de yamamo: esta bien que descanses.

Shin: gracias…ehhh Yamamoto esta?

P. de Yamamoto: no dijo que estaría estudiando en casa de gokudera y que llegaría mas tarde.

Shin: o esta bien buenos noches señor Yamamoto.

P. de Yamamoto: buenas noches shin que descanses.

En ….(en el lugar donde vive chrome ¬¬ no me acuerdo del nombre)

Amaya: aaa esoty cansada y tengo sueño…mmm por lo que se ve ni los chicos y chrome están… entonces ire a dormir mañana ire temprano a ayudar a alice-san con el café (mientras se va a costar).

En casa de Ryohei

Kai: ammm llegue Kyoko-chan (entrandoa a la casa).

Kyoko: aaa que bueno que has llegado kai-chan te estaba esperando para que comiéramos juntas.

Kai: (viendo lo que había preparado kyoko y pensando: ohhh yo ya he comiedo pero lo que veo se ve delicioso….creo que aún me queda un pequeño hueco en el estómago) claro vamos a comer (sentándose en la mesa seguida de kyoko) Itadakimasu!.

Kyoko: itadakimas!

Mientras que ya la familia muschel se a preparado para dormir…en este caso podríamos decir que algunos dormirán mientras que otras personas se encuentren trabajando en algo importante, la familia Vongola aun se encontraba terminado su el duro entrenamiento que tuvieron en el dia.

Reborn: (pensando: tengo el presentimiento de que algo se aproxima…algo que amenazara con la paz que reina ahora en namimori) Hey dame-tsuna(golpeándolo) debes concentrarte mas en la peleas.

Tsuna: itteee! Reborn….(pensando: me pregunto por que reborn ha querido que comenzáramos con el entrenamiento.)

Reborn: Hibari desde la próxima semana llegara dino para hacerse cargo de tu entrenamiento.

Hibari: hmp…..(marchándose de hay).

Yamamoto: (sonriendo) aaa estoy cansado (mientras caminaba alcamadamente hacia tsuna acompañado de gokudera kien tenia algunos rasjunios en el cuerpo por el entrenamiento al igual que yamamoto, Ryohei, hibari(algunas muy pocas), chrome y tsuna kien era el que tenia mas que todos.

Gokudera: decimo se encuentra bien (viendo que a tsuna le costaba caminar).

Tsuna: si estoy bien gokudera-kun solo que un poco cansado jejejjejejeje

Ryohei: hey chicos yo me voy corriendo ya que como terminamos en el entrenamiento llegare rápido a casa de una forma extrema (dice mientras se va corriendo).

Reborn: bien será mejor que nosotros también volvamos ya que como ven chrome, Hibari y ryohei se han ido.

Tsuna: es verdad no me di cuenta cuando chrome se fue…

Yamamoto: (ubicándose al medio de tsuna y gokudera y rodeándolos con sus brazos) vamos chicos que ya se nos hace tarde jajajaja.

Cuando ya gokudera y Yamamoto habían ido a dejar a tsuna a su casa, lo cual gokudera lo hiso por que el es la mano derecha del decimo y bueno Yamamoto lo acompaño ya que para el siempre es divertido estar con ellos.

Tsuna: gracias chicos nos vemos mañana (mientras entra a su casa)

Gokudera: (feliz) hasta mañana jundaime.

Yamamoto: nos vemos mañana…(viendo a su amigo desaparecer por la puerta) adiós gokudera (se va corriendo).

Gokudera: (sacando un cigarrillo y encendiéndolo) hmp (mientras camina a su casa).

En casa de tsuna

Tsuna: mama ya llege!

Nana: que bueno… tienes hambre.

Tsuna: no… solo esoty cansado… tomare un baño y me acostare (mientras sube al segundo piso)

Nana-san: que descanses hijo.

Tsuna: sii!.

Cuando tsuna ya hubo llegado al segundo piso paso a su habitación para tomar su pijama y unas toallas para después dirigirse al baño, pero antes de llegar pudo ver que en la pieza de invitados taiga se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en futon mientras que Amelia estaba rodeada de varias herramientas las cuales no sabe de donde las saco pero por lo que pudo notar estaba muy concentrada en su trabajo…como si este fuera algo de suma importancia…

Tsuna: (pensando: me pregunto que estará haciendo Amelia-san)

Era lo que pensaba tsuna…mientras entraba al baño y tomaba una ducha.

Con Amelia.

Amelia: bien ya he terminado al fin con lo que respecta las cajas armas de nuestra familia y ahora solo alta terminar la arma de katrinne y ver lo que respecta al dinero de nuestra dimensión…(tirándose en sima del futon sin despertar a taiga) aaahhh (suspiro) tengo la idea de como hacerlo pero no se me ocurre como implementarlo (cerrando los ojos)

En el momento en que Amelia cerro sus ojos ellas callo en un sueño no profundo…pero en si se ha quedado dómida

Amelia: (pesando entre domida : como lo hago…ah si tuviera todas mis cosas seria mas fácil..pero no es asi….)(despertando) claro como no pensé antes en eso y lo mejor de todo es que no me demorare mucho en hacerlo…entonces (tomando unas herramientas) manos a la obra.

[n/a: lo que le a pasado con ame… no se si les ha pasado a ustedes pero a mi si…cuan hay veces que no puedo resolver un ejercicio de la u… siempre dormito un poco por que inconscientemente comienzo a buscar todas las formas de resolverlo hasta que hallo la correcta y despierto de sopetón]

Desde que ame comenzó a construir la forma de hacer que su dinero sea valido en este lugar, han pasado ya 3 horas dando a entender que son las 4 de la mañana ya que tsuna había llegado a las 12:00.

Amelia: (entre dormida y despierta) al fin lo logre (feliz y viendo la hora) O.O oooohhh creo que me pase jejejej bueno ya estan dos cosas listas (mientras guarda las cajas armas y las tarjetas en una pequeña maleta negra que tiene el escudo de la familia muschel y guardándolo en tu mochila) mañana a la hora de almuerzo se las entregare y les daré la noticia (mientras se acostaba).

La noche o lo que restaba de ella paso muy rápido dándole paso a un nuevo dia de escuela, el cual transcurrió sin ningún problema en las primeras horas de clase por lo que cuando fue la hora del almuerzo toda la familia muschel se encontraba reunida en la azotea de la escuela junto con la familia Vongola (algunos integrantes) quienes se encontraban comienzo su almuerzo en aquel lugar.

Shin: para que nos has pedido que nos juntemos Amelia (preocupado)

Amelia: pues verán les pedí que nos juntamos aquí para hacerle la entrega de sus cajas armas, las cuales ya están listas.

Nessy: wiiiiiiii(emocionada) al fin poder tener nuevamente mi caja arma… pasamela…..!(grita)

Katrinne: valla no sabía que las habías traído ya que estaban en reparaciones…

Amelia: las guarde dos días antes de que llegáramos…. Bien (abriendo la pequeña maleta y sacando una caja de color amarillo y lanzándola) ten Nessy hay la tienes.

Nessy: (trepándola) si! Alfin estás conmigo de nuevo (mientras la acariciaba con su mejilla).

Amelia: shin y katrinne vengan (esperando que ambos se acerquen) aquí tiene sus cajas armas.

Shin: (tomándola y guardándola) gracias ame… (sonriendo).

Katrinne: Dank* (tomándola y también guardándola)

Amelia: tengan Amaya y Kai (entregándoles a ambas su caja)

Amaya/kai: gracias ame.

Amelia: y por ultimo….taiga ten esta es la tuya (entregándosela)

Taiga: gracias jejejejej.

Amelia: bien ya está todo y ahora les diré la otra noticia…

Nessy: que hay más?

Katrinne: conociéndote debo intuir que ya lo has logrado verdad Ame-chan (con una sonrisa maliciosa).

Amelia: está en lo correcto katrinne (tomando la tarjeta de la caja y mostrándola) he solucionado el problema de nuestro dinero (con una gran sonrisa)

Nessy: seee bien podre tener piezas nuevas para mis bebes.

Kai: que bueno …. Ahhh(bostezando) ya era hora.

Amaya: es es muy bueno Amelia.

Taiga: yo ya lo sabia jejejeje…te escuche en la madrugada…xD

Shin: que bueno es escuchar eso pero… Nessy no irán las piezas nuevas para tus pistolas… primero nos preocuparemos de cosas más importantes.

Nessy: pero porque si mis bebes son muy importantes. (haciendo un berrinche).

Shin: temo que no …ah ame necesito que la tarjeta la guardes muy bien.

Amelia: si no te preocupes (jugando con la tarjeta en sus manos) por que ya no la ves (haciendo un movimiento de su mano la tarjeta ya no estaba).

Katrinne: (pensado: debo conseguir esa tarjeta a como de lugar).

Continuara…..

_(*) __Es gibt__nur 6 Tage__für die Ausbildung__beginnen wir__ : solo faltan 6 días para que comience el entrenamiento_

_(*) Dank: gracias_

_/_

_Amelia: antes que todo daremos el aviso de que es posible que nos demoraremos de ahora en adelante mucho en actualizar ya que las cosas de la universidad no nos están dejando muxo tiempo asi que esperamos que nos perdonen por los retrasos._

_Nessy: sii…en este tiempo se nos acercan los exámenes y proyectos ( en el caso de la ame)_

_Katrinne: pero igual aremos lo mayor posible para tener las actualizaciones al dia…_

_Amelia y Nessy: esperamos que el capitulo alla sido de su agradado._

_Katrinne: y con eso se cierra el capitulo de hoy…no olviden dejar reviews que son nuestra inspiración a seguir…cuídense y nos veremos ._

_Ame/Nessy/katrinne: hasta la próxima._

_/_


	18. Aviso

**Ame: holasss a todos (se arrodilla) gomensai por la tardansa, para las personas que son de chile a que se debe la tardansa y para las que no les cuento que hubo un paro que duro mucho tiempo por lo que las universidades que se encontraban en paro nos ha tocado estar en clases hasta enero en algunas y en otras (vease la mia) tener pruebas o certamenes todas las semanas o.O||||||, por lo que...**

**Katrinne: menos yo (haciendo el baile de la victoria) y la Nessy tampoco, que somos secas ;D**

**Ame: ¬¬#...cof cof bueno como decia... es por ello que no hemos subido los capitulos que correspondian a ese tiempo, asi que le avisamos que como un regalo de navidad(atrasado).**

**Katrinne : bien atrasado digamos la verdad, ademas que ha sido mi culpa el atraso, porque me ha dado la real y gigantesca flojera escribir un cap, y debo decir que es por falta de inspiracion y por su culpa, si lo que leen, es por su culpa! ya que hay tan pocos review y no me importa si se enojan es la verdad! deberian dejar por lo menos algo, aunque sea que malo es el cap, me conformo con eso saben...y si no hay mas review me voy a paro xDD huelga huelga! nosotras parimos, nosotras decidimos!, yap en que iba ah si que los amo o no?...y si se preguntan por la Nessy les dire que la mate, a sangre fria y sin piedad...la verdad es que Ame-sanson-chan la mato por una intoxicación de comida venenosa de origen dudable...de verdad un peligro, ahora ella esta con su trasero pegado al wc, y la otra verdad que es la menos ****creíble es que esta pasando un tiempo con su madre, eso no se lo cree nadie, es mas creible lo que dije antes cierto? ahora me voy porque Ame esta fantaseando con besos de ella y gokudera, si la vieran flotar en nubes rosadas...ahora seguire comiendo galletas y mostrandole mi mascada a Ame-chan bye!**

**Ame: primero que todo no estaba fanteseando con besos de gokudera-san...estaba viendo una pelicula que esta en la tele mientras la loca de la katrinne escribia y como estaban en la parte del beso(vease peli romantica) dije que lindo beso y por eso ella escribio eso...**

**Katrinne: MENTIRA!**

**Ame: no es mentira ¬¬ bueno como decia arriba el regalo son varios capitulos de este fics y un especial de navidad y estamos pensando en uno de año nuevo.**

**katrinne: SI ES QUE SE PORTAN BIEN! es equivalente a muchos reviews**

**Ame: por lo que los capitulos comenzar a subirse desde el dia de mañana asi que esperenlos con muchas ansias... buenop eso seria todo.**

**PROSIT NEUJAHR**


	19. Chapter 18

**holas a todos como ya sabian y han leido en el aviso que dejamos el dia de ayer, hoy se comienzan a subir capitulos de este fics por lo cual aquí les traigo el primero el capitulo numero 18 de la historia, debo decir que se esta poniendo buena jajajaja espero que les guste el capitulo.**

KHR no nos pertenece...le pertenece a la gran akira amano-sama

**Capitulo escrito por Nessy(o Nessi****e como kieran decirle)**

Imaginen que lo siguiente ocurre en cámara lenta:

Baaaareeend! -

Grito llena de alegría mientas corro hacia mi caja arma mientas suena una conmovedora música de fondo, mi adorado conejo boxeador de 1.80m (en patines) va hacia mí con lágrimas en los ojos, hasta que cámara-lentamente (¿les gusta mi nueva expresión?) se tropieza con una piedra y va a parar de cara al suelo.. jajaj ah… como lo eché de menos…

¡Los bebes y yo te extrañamos mucho! No nos vuelvas a dejar T.T BUAAAAA! – lloro de emoción mientras Barend sigue aturdido en el suelo con espirales en los ojos…

No sé cómo se le ocurrió ponerle así al conejo ¬¬ loca - escucho decir a Katrine a sus caja arma esqueleto (es que barend significa oso, para que sepan). los demás observan la escena con una gotita en la cabeza… ellos también se reencuentran con sus cajas pero no lo describiré, que flojera, que Ame se encargue de eso jijjijiji

Oooookey!, recuperada de la emoción inicial debo poner mi plan en marcha… bueno cuando se me haya ocurrido uno… ¡pero debo conseguir esa tarjeta aunque sea lo último que haga!

¡Debo conseguir esa tarjeta aunque sea lo último que haga! – dice Katrine que de la nada apareció detrás de nosotros :S con su siniestro esqueleto en frac que pensándolo bien… al ser de puro hueso debería cuidarlo del chico mordida :S yo solo digo… ya me imagino que un día de estos lo encuentra enterrado por partes en el patio jajajaja y por otro lado… ¿Cómo supo lo que estaba pensando? No creo haberlo dicho en voz alta de nuevo OMG…

Deja de divagar Nessie… tú me vas a ayudar a conseguir esa tarjeta, dividiremos las ganancias y las gastaremos- dice con cara de malula

¡Siii en mejoras para los bebes! – digo dando saltitos

Y en mucha mucha ropa… - pone su cara de avarienta

Y en mejoras para los bebes… - digo emocionada

Y en comida alemana… - dice con una gotita en la cabeza

Y en mejoras para los bebes – sigo emocionada

Y en ir a costosos spas… – ahora le sale un tic en el ojo

Y en mejoras para los bebes – y sigo emocionada

Y practicaremos deportes extremos – ahora tiene una venita en la frente

Y en mejoras para…

YA ENTENDI! MALDITA SEA – uuuyyy ¡que enojona que es!

¿Qué hacen? – pregunta Taiga poniendo sus ojos de gatito… seguro que quiere jugar con mi conejo ¬¬ como si la fuera a dejar… bueno debo ser sutil, así que la miro cariñosamente y le digo:

Cosas de grande pitufa… ^.^ vete a jugar por ahí ¿sí? Shuu shuu – le pongo mi mejor sonrisa… pero por alguna razón me pone mala cara…

¡TE MATARE! – me grita mientras le sale humo por las orejas y pone dientes de tiburón (no sé cómo lo hacen pero siempre lo he visto… ¿ustedes no?)

¿Y ahora que dije? –digo con cara de confusión total…

¡Taiga! Oh gran y enorme Taiga – ¿Katrine la está adulando? :S APOCALIPSIS! – tu sabes que tu querida líder te adora ¿verdad?

Eh? – pobrecita no entiende nada… aunque yo tampoco jujuju

¿Harías algo por mí? ¿ayudarías a Nessie a conseguirme la tarjeta de Amelia?- wow intenta ser encantadora quizás donde la habrá mordido el chico mordida :$…

Claro que no! Y si Ame chan se enoja conmigo? Porque me arriesgaría por ti eh?

¡HARAS LO QUE TE DIGO SI QUIERES VIVIR! – grita Katrine de la nada poniendo voz siniestra mientras amenazaba a Taiga con un cuchillo de cocina… (de donde lo saco? Seguramente se lo paso su esqueleto OMG)

Está bien está bien lo hare! – dice temblando de miedo… un momento… me están ignorando? ¿Cuándo quedé afuera de la conversación? VENDETAAAAA! .

Vamos no te pongas así microbio chiquito… - le digo sonriente –además repartiremos el botín en partes iguales… verdad Katrine? – ella me pone cara de ¿de qué diablos me están hablando? Jijiji – es decir por qué otra razón la ayudaríamos?

¬¬ está bien… partes iguales… 30 % para Nessie, 30% para Taiga y 40% para mí, felices? Ahora volvamos con los demás antes de que sospechen… - y dicho esto se va rápidamente

SIIIIIIII! Somos ricas somos ricas somos ricas (8) – Taiga y yo bailamos felices de la vida… un momento…– 40? VENDETAAAAA!

Sea lo que sea que estén tramando no funcionara – nos dice Ame- cuco-chan en cuanto llegamos donde estaban los demás – Shin me dijo que no dejara que ustedes se acercaran a la tarjeta así que ni se les ocurra- dice suspicaz

¡uuyy que mujer tan desconfiada! ¿Cómo es posible que pienses mal de mí? T.T yo que siempre soy tan encantadora y buena contigo… hasta te dejo hacer mi tarea de matemáticas, tanta bondad junta ¿y tú como me pagas? Desconfiando u.u –dicho esto me voy arrastrando las piernas no sin antes ver la venita que le salió en la frente jajaja.

Operación número uno

Unas cuantas horas después en la tarde…. Katrin Taiga Barend y yo estamos escondidas detrás de un árbol fuera de la casa de Tsuna

¿Entonces como lo haremos? –pregunta Taiga mirando al interior de la casa con binoculares

Debe tener la tarjeta en su habitación… así que hay que entrar en la casa y conseguirla…

¡No sean tontas! Es obvio lo que tenemos que hacer… - digo con de impaciencia– hay que sedar a Ame-chan, luego aturdirla con un mazazo en la cabeza, amarrarla a un poste, poner una uva en su cabeza y practicar los tiroos! –digo poniendo cara de sicótica loca.

Tranquila Nessie... que te va a dar un ataque :S – dice Taiga al ver que hiperventilo. Y que apunto a la casa con mis bebes…

AY YA CÁLLENSE, vayan ahí y tráiganme la maldita tarjeta – Katrine en su modo mandona on –¿ tienen algún plan que valga la pena?

¡Yo tengo uno! – digo… ahora sé lo que sintió Einstein cuando descubrió la teoría de la relatividad – esperaremos que sea de noche, disfrazaremos a Katrine del adefesio dinamita (tu color de cabello es casi el mismo que el de él), Katrine se meterá en su cama y la despertara y cuando ella se desmaye con una hemorragia nasal ( ¿ven mis términos médicos que uso ahora? Oh que top que soy) registraremos todo hasta encontrar la tarjeta… AUCH! – uyy Katrine me golpeo con una rama en la cabeza que pesaada!, mientras que Taiga ríe poco disimulada.

¿Y se supone que eres una de las mejores espías de nuestro mundo? par de inútiles… todo lo tengo que hacer yo…

¿Pero yo que hice? –dice Taiga con cara de gatito compungido

Muy bien… yo distraeré a Ame y ustedes entran en la casa y me traen la tarjeta… esperen aquí…

Dicho esto va como si nada hacia la casa y toca la puerta… sale Tsuna mi hermanito adoptivo como le llamo yo:

Hola Tsuna! :D esta Amelia?

Si está arriba… ¡esa chica estudia mucho! Iré a buscarla…

Unos minutos después…

¿Katrine?- pregunta recelosa… acaso no pueden irla a ver… uy que chica tan estresada jaja

¿Esa es tu forma de saludar?... vine porque quería hablar una palabrita contigo…

Dime… pero no tengo mucho tiempo, debo trabajar en un súper invento y leer un libro de 2.500 páginas para mañana. Así que por favor se breve.

Está bien… no pude evitar notar que tratas a Shin como si fuera tu hermano… ¿con que derecho te tomas esas atribuciones?

No estarás hablando enserio…

Uhhh Katrin está en su hermana celosa-mode-on hasta aquí nomas llegaste Ame-cuco muajaja… pero en fin, no hay tiempo que perder…

(Imaginen lo siguiente con la música de misión imposible) Taiga, Barend y yo entramos sigilosamente a la casa aún con el hermanito y todos los demás adentro… no creo que sea un problema… rodeamos la casa y entramos por la ventana… Taiga primero, luego Barend y finalmente yo… Oh! Se me ha enganchado uno de mis calcetines a rayas en un clavo de la ventana… nooo se rompioooo… . maldito clavo del demonio te voy a…

¡Nessie no! Suelta esa pistola –me susurra Taiga alarmada y ella y Barend intentan sujetarme, al ver que le apunto al clavo lista para disparar…

Déjame matarloooo!… -ese clavo deseara jamás haberse metido conmigo… ¿cómo se atreve a romper mi calceta?

¡Iiihh alguien viene! –rápidamente nos escondemos detrás del sofá, me olvidare del clavo por ahora, solo por ahora…

Mientras estamos escondidos escuchamos la discusión de Katrine y Ame…

Supongo que tal vez piensas que como él se hace pasar por el líder es como un hermano mayor para todas ¿verdad? Pues NO él es MI hermano, MIO y de NADIE más ¿entendido?

¿A qué viene todo esto? ¿Acaso tienes 12?... ¿que fue ese ruido?

No, no tengo 12 y MIRAME... cuando te hablo… yo NO comparto MIS cosas ¿me oyes?

… En el interior de la casa …..

Shhhh…. No se muevan tanto…- nos dice Taiga – ahí viene Lambo – ahora lo veo viene dando tumbos medio dormido y con los mocos colgando jajajajaja que ternura…

Mama…- dice somnoliento –quiero un dulce mama…

Chicos esto es lo que haremos –susurro en mi modo espía on – ustedes se quedan aquí sin hacer ruido… entonces yo me acerco y le robo un cuernito –otro maravilloso plan de parte de mi persona… Barend apoyándome en todo asiente con la cabeza y Taiga tiene que sujetarse para no caerse ¬¬

¿queeee? Pero para qué demonios quieres su cuernito…

No lo sé, solo quiero ese cuernito, empezare una colección de cuernitos, y empezare con ese cuernito y luego obtendré más cuernitos y…

¡Deja de decir cuernito! –me dice exasperada… ¿otra estresada más?¿ En que se ha convertido este mundo? OMG –hay que sacarlo del camino… esta medio dormido así que no creo que sea muy difícil..

Ya se hipnoticémoslo… necesitamos a alguien que lo hipnotice y otro que haga esto –digo abriendo mis ojitos grandes, levantando mis manos y moviendo mis deditos…

Sii yo tome un curso de hipnosis en la tele…-

Y yo sé hacer esto –digo de nuevo levantando las manos moviendo los deditos

Decidido esto salimos de nuestro escondite…. Y vamos hasta donde esta Lambo… Taiga lo mira fijamente mientras yo muevo mis deditos

Laaaaambooo… Uhuhuh Lamboooo… esto es un sueño… cuando despiertes olvidaras que nos viste aquiii uhuhuhuh… - la micro-gatito pone una voz de ultra tumba…

Lambooo… sueñooo… olvidar… uuhu- repite el pequeñín como un zombi

Y cuando despierteeees le diras a tooodos que Ame se le salió una bubi uhuhuhuhu una buuuubi…

Ame… bubii uhuhuhu- repite Lambo como bobo

¡Nessie basta!... – dice Taiga tratando de aguantar la risa

Y dirás que en sus sueños nombra a Gokudera uhuhuhuhu

Goku… baka…. –repite

Suficiente Nessie entremos…. ¡Deja ese cuernito ahí! ¡Loca!

Yaaaaa… Gruñonaaa…

Excelente ya entramos en la habitación… ahora a buscar…

¡ya chicos revisen los zapatos!

Los zapatos? Por qué los zapatos?

Ay no see solo revisen… Nessie que estás haciendo?

Le tomaré algunas fotos a sus chones… y se las venderé al adefesio dinamita… -digo sacando mi cámara fotográfica (siempre llevo una encima... ¿ustedes no?)

Acaso tienes déficit atencional? Concéntrate en la tarjeta o Katrine nos matará

Yaaaa…. ¡Cielos! … tarjeta entendido eh… ¿Qué es eso?- me pregunto apuntando una cosa rara… - seguro es uno de sus inventos… jejeje… ¿para que servirá esto? –digo señalando una cosita que da vueltas… la empiezo a girar… ¡ups! :S se salió…. Trato de colocarla en su lugar… ¡ihhh ay no! La cosa se desarmo en un montón de pequeñas piececitas… - Ups creo que se me rompió… algo…

Mira solo quédate ahí y no toques nada ¿sí? –wow ¿que se cree esta enana mandona? ¬¬

Jum! –digo haciendo un respingo… solo mis bebes me comprenden… verdad bebes? Que lindos son… apuesto a que pueden saltar muy alto ¿a ver?

-la encontré Nessie!

¡BUUUUMM!

Ups! :S

Afuera….

¡¿Qué fue eso?... sonó como un… disparo… – dice Ame chan –! –grita como una loca corriendo hacia la casa…

Jajajajaja Nunca falla ¬¬ -dice Katrine llevando su mano a su frente – la mejor espía de nuestro mundo…. ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? T.T – dice mirando hacia el cielo, luego grita – ¡Adiós Amelia! ¡No olvides lo que te dije!

Alcanzamos a escapar saltando por la ventana… :S vaya Ame-cuco sí que puede ponerse histérica… parece que ya la perdimos…

Nessie creo que tienes serios problemas mentales… ¿consiguieron la tarjeta?

Si si aquí esta- dice Taiga

Excelente traigan acá… siii son las mejores chi… ¡ESTA NO ES! – dice neurótica lanzándola al suelo?

¿Qué? ¿cómo que no es? D:

¡Par de bobas! La tramposa la clonó…. Pero esto no se quedara asi .. lo intentaremos de nuevo mañana… ¡y esta vez harán lo que yo diga! ¡Uuy dame paciencia! –dice estoy ultimo mirando hacia arriba

…Operación número dos….

Localizando al objetivo… enfocando binoculares, determinando orientación espacial… estudiando movimientos tirutiruriruriru (8)- todo debe salir perfecto en mi espionaje súper secreto…

Flash back (o raconto?)

Al día siguiente una vez más estábamos escondidos fuera de la casa de Tsuna…

Este es el plan: esperaremos que Ame salga de casa… y Nessie como la espía que es, la seguirá… en algún momento tendrá que mostrarnos donde está la tarjeta… en ese momento nos llamaras y taiga y yo se la quitaremos… ¿entendido?

Entendido Katrine!

Qué lindo ese pajarito…

Nessie!

Ah! Claro, claro entendido ¬¬

Andando!

Fin del flash back (o raconto?)

¿Ahora comprenden? Estoy estudiando a mi objetivo… el cual es Yamamoto Takeshi… o Takeshi Yamamoto? Como sea… locación: campo de baseball de la escuela (como se llame) posición espacial: 9 en punto en el reloj… tiempo: lleva 3 horas jugando ahí… interpretación de los hechos: se ve grrrrrr sexy 1313 ejem ejem quiero decir ¡concentrado! Sisisi se ve concentrado en lo que hace…

Hola Nessie… ^.^ - me saluda alegremente Katrine que no se desde hace cuánto tiempo estaba ahí

Shhhh… no me desconcentres . … que estoy trabajando

Oohhh trabajando… y dime ¿cómo va el espionaje? ^.^

Va avanzando positivamente… - respondo sin mirarla tratando de volver a mi investigación…

Qué bien Nessie…. Aunque… TE DIJE QUE VIGILARAS A AMELIA, NO QUE ALIMENTARAS TU LOCA OBSESION!… - grita histérica como si matarme fuera lo mínimo que me quisiera hacer :S

Yaaaaa! T.T Perdón me distraje yaa? –digo haciendo pucheritos… seguro que así me perdona…

Eh? ¿Quién anda ahí? – ¡ay no Yamamoto se dio cuenta! :S muchas gracias Katrine ¬¬

Katrine se agacha rápidamente... y me tira al suelo para que él no me viera… y no es que me haya quedado mirándolo noooo jijijiji…

¿Y sabes algo de donde pueda estar Ame? –pregunta la pitufina (ella nos estaba esperando fuera de la escuela) una vez que escapamos de ahí…

Bueno, en la casa de Tsuna sé que no está –digo con autosuficiencia...

Y esta en… - dice Katrine esperando que yo termine la frase

¡miren la cola de ese perro! ¡Que linda! –trato de cambiar el tema ya que no tengo la menor idea de donde pueda estar :S) y salgo corriendo seguida por las otras dos, las que por alguna razón que no comprendo van algo molestas conmigo u.u

Rato después, caminamos sin rumbo fijo por las cercanías de la casa del hermanito adoptivo, esperando que Ame-chan vuelva a la casa… Katrine vigila atentamente, mientras yo juego con mis bebés y Taiga hace dibujos en la tierra con un palito… hasta que…

Ahí viene! ¡A esconderse ahora! –ordena Katrin en su modo-majestuosa-jefa-on… en fin, nos escondimos tras los matorrales mientras vimos a Ame acercarse a la casa… luego antes de abrir la puerta se detuvo…

¿Qué hace? –susurra Taiga

Creo que busca sus llaves… -contesta la jefa

Tiene llaves de la casa de Tsuna? – pregunta de nuevo la pitufa... en eso Ame encuentra sus llaves pero al pareces se está buscando otra cosa…

¡Se está agarrando una bubi! . - digo yo al darme cuenta… OMG Ame no te conocía esas costumbres D:

Jajaja te equivocas Nessie –dice Katrine después de que casi se atora tratando de aguantar la risa por mi comentario - está sacando algo que tiene colgado al cuello… No-puede-ser D: - dice de repente al ver lo que era – ¡es la tarjeta!

¿la ha llevado con ella todo este tiempo? ¡Qué maniática!- dice Taiga

No nos deja alternativa! Tendremos que utilizar un ataque sorpresa antes de que entre…

Pero- quiere intervenir Taiga algo asustada

¡entendido!- pregunta la jefa dejándonos claro lo que debíamos responder

Si jefa/ yo tengo mi arma y tú no . - respondimos Taiga y yo simultáneamente... jajaja y respectivamente también :B

¬¬ graciosita… ¡andando! – salimos de nuestro escondite para asaltar a Ame… nos acercamos lentamente y…

¡KATRINE! – nos quedamos las tres estáticas mientras escuchamos cerrarse la puerta… Ame ya ha entrado u.u… quien gritó es Shin-chan que se acerca corriendo. –Katrine que bueno que te encontré!-nos mira a nosotras - Hola chicas…-mira a katrine de nuevo - Tenía muchas ganas de hablar contigo…

Oh Shin que agradable sorpreesaa ¬¬ ja ¬¬ ja ¬¬ ja, ¡siempre tan oportuno! Jejejeee ¬¬ ¿de qué quieres hablarme? – contesta Katrine… ¿notaron el sarcasmo en cada una de sus palabras? Jjijijijiji

Sabes me he dado cuenta de que últimamente discutimos bastante con lo que paso en la cafetería… y no me gusta que estemos peleados, tu y yo no somos así – aww pensaría que Shin-chan puede ser muy tierno con Katrine, si no estuviera tan ocupada aguantando la risa :3

Haahaahaa Shiiin… que se te ocurren ideas tan graciosas precisamente en un momento como esteee jejeje ¬¬ que hermanito más cariñoso tengo ¿verdad que si? – esto último lo dice agarrando "cariñosamente" su cuello… me pregunto si lo que quiere es abrazarlo o ahorcarlo jujujuju… conociendo a estos hermanitos tan lindos ^.^ seguro es lo segundo.

Jajaj bueno que bueno que nos hemos arreglado –dice Shin-chan al liberarse del agarre y luego se arregla el cabello ya que Katrine se lo dejó todo despeinado –chicas se está haciendo tarde… mejor las voy a dejar a sus casas ¿les parece?- jajaja ya se estaba tardando en salir el Shin-chan autoritario

¿pero quién diablos te has creído que eres- salta katrin-rebelde-chan -para decirme lo que ten…

Te comprare un chocolate! –la interrumpe Shin-chan

Vamos a casa hermaniiito (8) querido y adorado hermaniiiito (8) –se pone a canturrear feliz de la vida mientras toma a Shin-chan del brazo y se pone a caminar…

Supongo que lo intentaremos otra vez mañana –me susurra Taiga por lo bajito

…Operación numero 3….

Al día siguiente en la cafetería… la jefa, la pitufina mi conejo y yo vigilamos atentamente a Ame-chan…

Si tuviera mi arma conmigo seria todo mucho más fácil – Dice Katrine suspirando- solo tendría que cortarle la cabeza y tendría la tarjeta en mis manos…

Jajajuajajaj- me rio fuertemente mientras me lo imagino…

¿le cortarías la cabeza a Ame-chan?- pregunta Taiga algo asustada…

Basta de cháchara –jajajaj Katrine cambió de tema :P – pongamos en marcha el plan…

Siiiii Ahora sí que sí, lo lograremos… es plan maestro es este: crearemos una distracción averiando la llave de agua, luego cuando nuestra mecánica alias plomero tuviera que arreglarla, una de nosotras bajaría del techo y le quitaría la tarjeta de una vez por todas (lo del techo fue idea mía jujujujujuju)

Hasta ahora todo marcha tranquilamente… esperamos atentamente hasta que la cocina queda desocupada... y Taiga va raudamente a romper la llave con un serrucho… mientras yo esperaba amarrada el techo con una cuerda la cual debía descender lentamente para poder arrebatarle la tarjeta a Ame-chan…

¿No hay moros en la costa?- pregunta Taiga

No, así que continúa…-

En eso escuchamos desde la cocina al pesado novio de Alice quien al parecer había olvidado algo e iba a buscarlo a la cocina.

¡Viene alguien Taiga! ¡Aborta, aborta! -dice Katrine alarmada pero la gnomo no escucho… :S

¡Hey Taiga qué es lo que estás haciendo! – va corriendo hasta ella y trata de quitarle el serrucho, pero en eso la llave se rompe y un inmenso chorro de agua salta justo a su cara, mientras el sale disparado hacia la pared entre gorgoritos jajajajjaja se ve tan gracioso boqueando como un pescado, tratando de tomar aire que no puedo aguantar la risa y Katrine tampoco.

¡Escóndanse rápido!- las chicas se esconden tras la puerta mientras yo sigo en el techo

¿Qué ha pasado aquí? – dice Ame que llega corriendo… excelente… todo va según al plan… bueno sin contar al pobre novio de Alice jajajaja que no puede contestar nada, sigue hiperventilando…

De aquí lo siguiente pasa todo muy rápido: chan chan chan

Cuando Ame-cuco trata de detener el chorro de agua que ya estaba inundando la cocina, aprovecho y bajo del techo e intento tomar sigilosamente la tarjeta de la cadena de su cuello pero esa enorme mata de pelo que tiene no me deja ¬¬ así que pierdo la paciencia, la agarro bruscamente del cuello y le arranco la tarjeta con cadena y todo, al diablo la discreción jajajaj

-AAAAH! –grita alarmada –NESSIE QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO! DEVUELVEME ESO!

Se olvida de la llave e intenta quitarme la tarjeta… yo no puedo zafarme del nudo de la cuerda y me quedo suspendida en el aire… así que no me queda más remedio que lanzar la tarjeta por la puerta (abierta) hacia afuera de la cocina.

-RÁPIDO KATRINE! – le grito para que despabile… entonces ella sale rápidamente…

PAFFF!... se escucha el fuerte porrazo con que caí al suelo… así que me levanto entre quejido y quejido :S

Aaaaayy… Aaayyyy ¡que dolor! ¡Oohh que agonía!

NESSIE!

Ah sí si ya voy!

Mientras tanto Katrine había saltado arriba de una mesa para atrapar la tarjeta… pero justo en ese momento aparece de no sé dónde Shin-chan vestido de mayordomo jajaja. Ella la lanza de nuevo, y yo por atraparla, empujo el carrito de los dulces, que sale disparado y atropella a una vieja que iba pasando :S y se va hacia la pared con vieja y todo, por el rabillo de mi ojo puedo ver como la pobre se levanta y luego se saca el tazón de chocolate líquido que se le derramo en la cabeza… el resto de los dulces queda desparramado por las paredes y el suelo. Katrine corre a ayudarme, pero se resbala con un poco de crema que había en el piso, y para no caerse se sujeta de lo primero que encuentra que desafortunadamente resulta ser el peluquín del viejo bigote de morsa del otro dia (que a mi humilde opinión más que peluquín parece una ardilla muerta :S me pregunto a qué animalito habrán sacrificado)… este sale disparado por el aire y va a parar nada menos que a la cabeza de Alice… mientras Katrine se precipita de cabeza al suelo y queda toda llena de crema jajajaj la gente asustada empieza a amontonarse tratando de salir del café…

¡BASTAAAAAAAAAAA! – grita Shin-chan

¡QUE ALGUIEN HAGA ALGO! – woow ¿acabo de escuchar a Amaya gritando? Jojojo lo mejor será salir de aquí! Ay no! viene Ame… corre hacia nosotras… en eso aparece Kai con una bandeja llena de copas de cristal, pisa un pedazo de torta que había caído al suelo,

-wooow wooow wow! –dice mientras se tambalea y se va para el lado, se va para el lado, se va el lado hasta que se pega un monumental porrazo haciendo añicos todas las copas, en un feroz estruendo ajajja ay que risa!

Todos pegan un salto y miran hacia Kai… entonces…

¡BUUUUUUMMMMMMM!

Se hacen notar mis bebés en un mega disparo! Jajaja como los adoro 3 se apagan las luces y todo se llena de polvo que cae del techo del café…

Toda la gente que estaba ahí, incluido Shin-chan y los demás se levantan tosiendo luego de la explosión…

Están todos bien?- pregunta el jefe de mentira :D

Si… creo que si…

¡oigan Katrine Nessie y Taiga huyeron!

QUEEEE!

OH NO! SHIN SE LLEVARON LA TARJETA!

¡hay que encontrarlas!

Unas horas después…

Las chicas Barend y yo huíamos de nuevo, pero no de los chicos, sino de los guardias del centro comercial al que fuimos…

Tenías que hacerlo de nuevo no Nessie? ¬¬ -decia Katrine cargada de no menos de 14 bolsas de ropa…

¡no es mi culpa! Ahí decía: dale al blanco y gánate el premio… ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? – le respondí… yo también iba cargada, con ropita para mí, para mis bebes (con eso me refiero a refacciones y mejoras jijiji) y para Barend que también iba cargado con un sinfín de paquetes…

¡Era un video juego Nessie! No era para que hicieras explotar la máquina de un tiro! – dice Taiga quien debía llevar no menos de 20 animalitos de peluche de tamaño real…

Bueno fue culpa de ellos por no haberlo especificado… cualquiera podía haberse equivocado… -de eso estoy absolutamente convencida jijijiijijiji –miren ahí hay otro centro comercial… ¡vamos tal vez tenga una tienda para cohetes! Digo mientras nos encaminamos hacia allá

y que vas a ir a hacer a una tienda de cohetes? ¬¬ loca… mejor vamos a un spa… no me voy a quedar con las ganas… -dice Katrine.

Llegamos felizmente al centro comercial entramos a lo grande por la puerta principal, pero nuestra sonrisa se borró al ver a Shin-chan, Ame-chan (que estaba que echaba chispas del enojo jajaj hasta se veía más vieja lalala) y las demás, acompañados por la familia Vongola y el bebé (no mis bebés, el arcobaleno jijijiji)

se acabó el juego niñas – Ups!

/

_katrinne: kiero reviews! (si no huelga)_

_Nessy: mmmm no se u.u, y ame._

_Katrinne: ame esta con depre ¬¬U parece que le fue mal es un ramo_

_Ame: (en un rincon de la pieza plantando setas) Ich möchte mein Lehrer der Kunde zu töten (con una vos escalifriante y con sus ojos rasgados)_

_Nessy: ammm mejor no me acerco a ame por un tiempo jejejeje... bueno aki termina este cap, esperamos que les guste y que nos dejen reviews yane_


	20. Chapter 19

**Holas a todos traemos un nuevo capi de este fics le damos las gracias a nellycullen por que nos aviso que había algo raro en el capi y nos dimos cuenta que nuestra querida ame-chan se había equivocado en que capi poner por algunas cosillas, pero ahora si traemos el verdadero capi, asi que esperamos que lo disfruten.**

**KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sama**

**Capitulo escrito por katrinne:**

Había llegado a la casa hace poco, es que después de que mi hermano y Ame-chan nos atraparan tuvimos que prometer que devolveríamos cada peso que gastamos y para que yo llegara a estar de acuerdo con eso llevo mucho tiempo; y para que Ame-chan no alegara tanto tuvimos que devolver la tarjeta…solo espero que ella traiga a este mundo MI tarjeta personal, y es cada miembro tenia su propia cuenta, pero nuestra mecánica solo pudo traer la que teníamos en común toda la familia, bueno no me quejaba, teníamos dinero de sobra.

Pase por detrás del sillón de la sala y tire el bolso a donde fuera a parar, lo primordial era dejar todas mis bolsas llenas de ropa y una que otra cosa a salvo en mi pieza, pero un quejido que provenía desde sofá detuvo mi camino. Mire el reloj, Hibari no había llegado aun y en casa estábamos solo yo y Hibird, el cual estaba en mi hombro… entonces de quien era ese quejido? Por mi mente paso el rostro de Kirian, pero si fuera él ya habría salido a mi encuentro… y si era un violador que al verme quedo obsesionado conmigo y no ha podido sacarme de su cabeza?

Auch...eso dolió Hibari – escuche como se quejaba, pensando que Kyoya lo había atacado, bien ahora sabia dos pistas sobre aquel desconocido, una que era un conocido del dueño de casa y la otra que se trataba de un chico, en estos momentos hubiera deseado que el respaldo del sofá no me dificultara la visual

No soy Kyoya – desde mi pieza le aclare sin acercarme…mi voz ocasiono una respuesta inmediata de parte del chico misterioso, ya que pude apreciar como una mano se afirmaba del respaldo del sofá y segundos mas tarde aparecía una cabellera rubia algo alborotada, ese chico se sentó para poder mirarme con sus sorprendidos ojos dorados…wow así que no soy la única con ojos de color raro aps y también pude notar el leve chichón que mi bolso dejo en su frente – Hola – salude nerviosa, no había que ser mal educada con ese sexy, atractivo y misterioso chico

Hola – me respondió sonrojado e incomodo ya que se rascaba la nuca– parece que me equivoque, pero estaba seguro que esta era la casa de Kyoya, deberé llamar a …

No – lo interrumpí – esta es la casa de Kyoya, yo estoy viviendo con él por un corto periodo de tiempo..mi nombre es – bueno es un chico muy guapo, pero y si lo mando Kirian?, no puedo confiar así como así en alguien ahora que se que Kirian sabe de nuestro paradero…pero es tan lindo, pero puede que sea malo…bueno malo, malo no es, es mas esta bastante bueno… - primero quien eres tu?

Mi nombre es Dino Cavallone – se presento – soy el hermano mayor de Tsuna, tutor de Hibari y el líder de la familia Cavallone

Mentira! No te pareces en nada a Tsuna y él nunca dijo que tenia un hermano mayor – lo mire con desconfianza – además tutor de Kyoya? , primero Tsuna seria un valiente y muy popular chico y aceptaría gustoso ser el décimo de su familia antes de que Hibari tenga un tutor y lo de jefe…te doy el beneficio de la duda

Conoces a Tsuna? Entonces también conoces a Reborn…tu debes ser un integrante de la familia Muschel, Reborn me hablo de ustedes – sonrió, y con esa sonrisa no podía ser malo cierto?

Bien, te creo…pero lo de Hibari –lo mire con desconfianza

Esta bien, no te preocupes se como demostrarte que soy un conocido emm..cual es tu nombre

Te lo diré cuando me demuestres que eres un conocido

Dino sonrió ante mi comentario, saco su celular y marco un numero, me hizo un gesto para que me acercase a escuchar con quien iba a hablar

_Quien habla?_ – escuche a Hibari del otro lado de la línea

Como que quien habla?, acaso no tienes mi numero guardado, soy Di…

_Clic – _fue lo único que se escucho antes de escuchar el tono, nos habían colgado el teléfono

… - un suspiro provino del Cavallone

…

… siempre es así – dijo el rubio apenado

…

…

…jajajajaj – no aguante mas la risa – mi nombre es Katrinna, pero mis amigos me llaman Katrinne, y tu puedes llamarme reina

…

Jajjajaja...tu cara que risa, si eres el hermano de Tsuna me puedes llamar Katrinne

Después de eso, Dino me contó sobre su familia mientras tomábamos un café, me dijo que era una de las familias aliadas de la familia Vongola, además de cómo él llego a ser el líder de dicha familia, se me hacia familiar, supongo que el apellido Cavallone debe tener alguna semejanza con el apellido Traggerüst una de las familias aliadas de los Muschel, pero la diferencia es que la familia de nuestro mundo era liderada por una pareja de mellizos, Gerad y Jeanette de doce años, él era un chico muy inquieto y ella era muy seria, era el balance perfecto para la familia, además que entre ellos fortalecían sus puntos débiles, pero eso no impedía que de vez en cuando tuvieran sus famosas peleas de hermanos, eran peores de las que yo tenía con Shin.

Yo por mi parte le conté sobre mi familia, cuando y como habíamos llegado y como tratábamos de habituarnos a este nuevo mundo, nuestro trabajo, etc. A lo largo de nuestra charla pude notar que Dino era alguien despreocupado, tranquilo, que le gustaba pasar tiempo con su familia y amigos, ya que era de lo que mas hablaba, note que también es algo torpe porque que más de una vez se le dio vuelta la taza de café y también confianzudo, pero en definitiva es un buen líder.. El tiempo se nos había pasado muy rápido y como el dueño de casa no había llegado, supuse que tendría que tomar su puesto e invitarlo a cenar.

Ya esta siendo hora de la cena, te quedas?

No avise a Romario en donde iba a estar, supongo que me estará buscando…pero la verdad es que ya me esta dando hambre, así que acepto tu invitación – respondió feliz

Entonces hoy comeremos klösse – propuse feliz – tendremos que ir a comprar los ingredientes

Pero eso es comida alemana y a mi me encanta la comida italiana, porque no mejor cenamos risotto

Como dije comeremos klösse porque es muy rico y porque yo voy a cocinar

Pero si es por eso yo cocino risotto

Yo estoy viviendo aquí y por eso yo elijo que comer y hoy cenaremos klösse

Y yo conozco al dueño de la casa hace mas tiempo y como estoy jerárquicamente mas alto que tu por orden de antigüedad elijo que se coma risotto

Veo que ninguno de los dos quiere ceder – comente entusiasmada, se me acababa de ocurrir una idea – y que mejor manera de decidir que sea con una lucha, si tu ganas hacemos tu plato

Y si tu ganas haremos klösse – estaban todas las cartas puestas sobre la mesa –acepto, pero, cuales son las reglas

No hay reglas – sonreí, esto me serviría de entrenamiento – todo vale

Era una cancha desierta que estaba a pocos metros de la casa de Hibari, no había nadie por los alrededores, por lo que decidimos que ese seria nuestro campo de lucha

Cuando quieras comenzamos – me hablo el rubio muy seguro de si mismo

Bien entonces prepárate

Y dicho esto me acerque a él con gran facilidad y le di un puño certero en pleno rostro mandándolo directo al piso, levantando un poco de polvo

Acaso no puedes esquivar algo tan predecible como eso? – le pregunte estupefacta mientras veía como él se ponía de pie sobandose la nariz

Eso dolió – se quejo con lagrimillas en los ojos al mismo tiempo que de la nada sacaba un látigo – pero es interesante – vi como con maestría movía su arma a diestra y siniestra, me puse en posición defensiva – ahora viene el contraataque – me advirtió. Un sonido fuerte y claro se escucho seguido del su eco, yo seguía en mi puesta mientras que el cuerpo de mi contrincante estaba otra vez en el suelo – pero que me pasa – se quejo mas para si mismo

Enserio eres el décimo de la familia Cavallone – le dije algo decepcionada mientras esperaba que se desenredara el látigo de los pies, alguna vez luche en contra de los mellizos Traggerüst y eran mucho mas peligrosos que el que los representaba en esta dimensión – creo que hoy comeremos klösse – sonreí un poco decepcionada

Señor se encuentra bien – no se de que parte apareció un caballero con bigote y gafas que fue directamente hacia Dino, al parecer él lo conocía, al llegar a su lado lo ayudo a ponerse de pie

Romario que haces aquí? – pregunto sorprendido el Cavallone al hombre desconocido – debes alejarte estoy en una pelea con Katrinne - y dicho mi nombre el extraño me miro

Porque luchan señorita? – me pregunto muy educadamente

Porque yo quiero hacer klösse para la cena y él – apunte a Dino – quiere risotto – explique tranquilamente

Esta es una lucha por saber que vamos a cenar, así que aléjate Romario – ordeno Dino muy seriamente a la vez que enrollaba otra vez su látigo, y ahora pude notar un pequeño cambio de actitud

La nueva actitud de Dino hizo que la tensión corriera por el aire, Romario se había tomado distancia, no era mucha pero eso me decía que debía tener cuidado, esta persona era el líder de su familia y me lo estaba demostrando. Con paso firme comenzó a acercarse a mi, sabia que no debía esperar a su primer movimiento ya que podría lamentarlo por lo que me lance a golpearlo de nuevo, pero esta vez Dino esquivo mi golpe, y no solo una vez, sino varias. Pero entre esos pude rozarle la mejilla haciendo un pequeño corte en esta, él por un segundo observo su mejilla, dándome el tiempo para propinarle una patada, que si no fuera por sus buenos reflejos que lo hicieron que se protegiera, hubiera dado directo en su estomago.

Salte hacia atrás y es que el látigo venia hacia a mi velozmente, recién había comenzado la pelea y ya me había agitado un poco, estaba perdiendo practica.

Dino era una persona completamente distinta, de un solo movimiento recogió su látigo y volvió a moverlo, sin darme tiempo para reaccionar, sentí la piel de mi brazo derecho arder cuando el azote me golpeo, me agarro y me mando directo a un poste, sin importarme nada me puse de pie y volví al ataque, esta vez pude esquivar sus movimientos, le acerté una patada en su pecho, para después girarme, agacharme y darle otro golpe en sus piernas, el rubio tambaleo, pero de un ágil salto volvió a una postura de ataque a la vez que yo me posicionaba detrás de él gracias a mi velocidad, su cuello quedaba expuesto, si era rápida le daría un golpe certero, pero cuando mi codo estaba a punto de impactar en su piel este se agacho y salto hacia adelante haciendo que solo rozara sus cabellos.

Pensé en sacar mi caja arma, la tenia en el bolsillo, pero no podía se supone que yo soy la guardiana de la niebla y si saco a Morrigan se daría cuenta de mis llamas tributo cielo, no queríamos contrale la verdad a los de esta dimensión ya que no queríamos meterlos en nuestros problemas ni menos ser una carga, no descartaba contárselo mas adelante, quizás cuando volviéramos a nuestra dimensión, pero algo me decía que tendría que revelar mi identidad antes de tiempo y todo por culpa de Kirian. Estaba tan concentrada en eso que el látigo se enrolló en uno de mis pies, Dino volvió a tirar y sin darme cuenta yo ya estaba en el piso, al tratar de moverme sentí como el látigo cedió un poco, pero para mi mala suerte solo fue porque Dino hizo otro movimiento y en un instante yo estaba amarrada de las muñecas y tobillos por su látigo…

Creo que hoy será risotto para la cena – canturreo el Cavallone

Tendré que hacer mi klösse otro día – bufe derrotada – pero no puedo aceptar mi derrota así como así – proteste – yo no tengo mi arma, si la tuviera ten por seguro que tu estarías muerto…digo derrotado

Calma, calma – se rio – o no te soltare – respire profundo y me calme, para que Dino me soltara, y cuando lo hizo

Amelia, por tu culpa perdí – grite a la nada- te juro que te matare – hubiera ido a su casa, pero los brazos de Dino me detuvieron – suéltame que de esta no se salva, te juro que la dejo calva, como puede traer sus herramientas y no mi pequeña bebe – o no, estaba hablando como Nessy, será mucha junta con ella

Vamos, puedes regañarla mañana, hoy tenemos risotto que preparar – me estaba provocando.

Llegamos a la casa cargados de bolsas, estoy segura que compramos mas de lo que necesitábamos, pero es que esos chocolates que estaban en el estante se veían tan apetecibles, y el helado estaba en oferta, además que a los dos nos dio antojo por comer gomitas y las galletas, no podía irme de allí sin comprarme algunas galletas, en fin Dino pago todo y si lo pienso mejor, creo que compramos lo justo y necesario. Cuando abri la puerta me encontré de frentón con Kyoya

Y ustedes que hacen – nos interrogo el moreno

Hola Kyoya, salimos de compras para preparar risotto para cenar – el Cavallone le hizo frente al moreno

Para cenar prepare curry, ahora largo de mi casa herbívoros

Entonces que te parece postre? Dino compro helado – dije como si nada y pase directo a la mesa y es que la mirada asesina de Hibari no tenía un efecto de intimidación en mi

Al final terminamos los cuatro (junto a Romario) comiendo helado frente a la tele, por supuesto Hibari eligió que programa ver…me estaba quedando dormida con el reportaje sobre la escuela Nanimori

Yo creo que me debemos irnos – hablo de pronto el rubio – ya es tarde – explico

Entonces te dejo a medio camino – le propuse y es que estaba tan aburrida que con gusto iría al otro extremo de la ciudad

Pero…

Insisto – lo interrumpí

Es…

Silencio o los morderé hasta la muerte– demando el dueño de casa

Ya estaba de regreso a la casa, había dejado a Dino a unas cuantas cuadras cuando un chico choco contra mi derribándome al suelo

Oh perdona no me di cuenta – se disculpo ofreciéndome su mano para levantarme – no me fije por donde iba

No te preocupes – acepte su ayuda restándole importancia al pequeño accidente– iba distraída – le confesé cuando estuve ya de pie

Entonces debes abrir más tus ojos Katrinna Himmel – me dijo el muchacho, antes de que pudiera darme cuenta él ya estaba alejado de mi – está a punto de comenzar la cacería – vociferó antes de desaparecer

Dios esta noche tampoco podría dormir bien…

Tenía que decirles a los chicos sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo, para que así estuvieran mas alerta, pero es que se veían tan felices sin preocupaciones, se comportaban como en los viejos tiempos cuando Kirian aun no había aparecido…

Oye Katrinne, me estas escuchando? – hablo Ame-chan sacándome de mis pensamientos, pero me hice la desentendida, así podría salir libre de cualquier cosa que hablaran

Creo que ella ya no se encuentra con nosotros – dijo Nessy con solemnidad, como si yo estuviera muerta, pero no dije nada, tenía que seguir actuando

Oh vamos mi pequeña hermana, si no estás aquí tendré que contarles a todos cuando viniste a mi llorando para que te dejara dormir a mi lado – actúa Katrinne, me di apoyo psicológico – o cuando te hiciste en la ca…

Si sigues hablando te aseguro que no tendrás descendientes – amenace a mi hermanito entre dientes, al carajo mi actuación

Estas bien Katrinne? – me pregunto una muy preocupada Taiga, estábamos todos reunidos en la azotea comiéndonos un bocadillo

Claro que estoy bien – sonreí

O sea claro que algo le pasa – Shin intervino en mi respuesta – no me van a creer que llego a la hora a clases – dijo con asombro y para colmo todos los demás también se sorprendieron, como si eso fuera la prueba de que el fin del mundo estaba cerca – y eso no es todo, tomo apuntes en clases y puso atención, hasta se ofreció para resolver un problema de química en la pizarra – escuche como alguien se atoraba

Noooo – grito de pronto Nessy – ha llegado el fin del mundo y todavía hay muchas cosas que no he cumplido, como por ejemplo: mientras hago la ruedo puedo disparar y darle al blanco en un ángulo de 45°? O si cof cof, y si lanzaran ese nuevo silenciador para mis bebes? y esos nuevos arreglos que quiero para ellos que según saldrían al mercado a mitad del otro año! – Nessy comenzaba a tirarse el pelo – por favor Katrinne vete a casa temprano, no quiero morir tan joven, todavía tengo que dispararle a unas cuantas personas, Kirian es el primero de la lista – sonrió con maldad

Tranquilízate, estoy bien y lo que dice mi hermano es completamente normal – me defendí y se hizo el silencio

Espera, después de toda esa ridiculez que hablo Nessy tu solo dirás eso? – se extraño Amelia – y donde están los gritos y golpes?

Creo que hoy estoy un poco cansada, eso es todo

Noooo! El fin del mundo se acerca, te dije Amelia que hicieras un bunker bajo tierra – le regaño Nessy

Y eso es lo que esta ocurriendo – finalizo de contar su relato Taiga a una Amaya muy atenta e indiferente al espectáculo que estaba armando Nessy

Y tu cuando llegaste? – pregunto la mecánica

Y ahora aparecen de la nada! – se exalto la francotiradora – vamos a morir

Antes de que ella – apunto a Nessy – comenzara con el show, por eso no se dieron cuenta de su presencia – hablo por primera vez Kai

Así que aproveche de que Taiga me explicara lo que estaba ocurriendo – explico Amaya

Y porque estás aquí? – Nessy se acerco a ella para pincharla con su dedo índice a la vez que movía sus cejas de arriba hacia abajo – acaso lo…nos extrañabas mucho? Jojojo

Solo vine a dejarle el almuerzo a Chrome-chan – se defendió una muy sonrojada Amaya – acuérdate que hace poco la transfirieron para acá, además que vivo con ella

Así que… - Nessy iba a seguir con sus suposiciones pero el timbre que daba por finalizado el horario de colación y el comienzo de clases la frenó, por otra parte Amelia se alisto rápido para tomar a la loca de las pistolas y llevársela de un ala argumentando que la próxima clase les tocaba con un maestro aterrador.

Al cabo de un rato estaba sola en la azotea junto a Amaya, ninguna decía nada y yo solo podía pensar en lo que me había ocurrido en la noche, tenía que decirlo, pero cuando?

De verdad estas rara – me hablo la guardiana del

Porque todas se empeñan en decir eso – trate de sonar normal, ya que ahora estaba a solas con Amaya y ella era a la que llamaban para que interrogase a alguien, y es que nadie se ha podido mentir cuando ella entra en ese papel. Una vez Ame-chan la utilizo para saber quien había roto uno de sus tantos inventos, y es que Nessy alegaba inocencia y parecía tan decidida que nuestra mecánica no tuvo otra opción, bueno y por eso se supo la verdad, Shin y yo lo habíamos roto en una de nuestras tantas peleas, pero todo era culpa de mi hermano, que cuando se lo lance él lo esquivo

Vamos Katrinne, sabes que no puedes ocultarme nada

Estoy bien – reí nerviosa, porque estoy segura que Amaya tenia un aura oscura alrededor

No, no lo estas, ya sabes como es esto – me advirtió, que paso con su dulce mirada? Ahora pareciera como si Amaya-chan fuera una persona completamente diferente, sus ojos eran amenazantes – la sueltas por las buenas o…

Después de haber sobrevivido a muchas técnicas de interrogación de decidí contarle toda la verdad, no es como si quisiera ocultarles esa verdad

Katrinne, porque no nos dijiste antes, es una información muy importante – me regaño la mayor de la familia

Lo se y de verdad lo siento, pero es que todos se veían tan felices que yo no quería…

Pero sabes que esta no es nuestra realidad, debes decírselo, tu eres responsable de nosotros, es una de las tantas responsabilidades de un líder

Lo sé, no tienes que repetírmelo, ya he recordado – le dije decidida y un poco enojada, desde pequeña vengo escuchando el sermón de cómo ser un líder, no me gusta tener responsabilidades por eso tengo ese pasado tan bizarro, pero aprendí a vivir con ello y ahora debía tener una cabeza fría, pero tenía que admitir esta vez me equivoque, como lo hice hace un tiempo atrás – ahórrate el sermón

El sonido de un disparo dio finalizada nuestra charla, quedamos en silencio y es que a la Nessy muy seguido se le escapaban disparos, pero no dos y tres veces, además que después del primer disparo escuche como los tiros se iban alejando y lo raro de todo esto es que Taiga no gritaba a menos que…

Mierda – solté al darme cuenta de lo que podría estar sucediendo, tenía que darme prisa y bajar las escaleras no era una opción. Saque a Morrigan de su caja, en ese momento solo estaba Amaya por lo que no tenía ningún problema sacarla; mi linda caja de más o menos 1,95 de altura se alzo entre todo el humo, la cinta rosado pálido que tenía en la base de su sombrero de copa azul ondeaba por la brisa que crearon mis flamas. Mi caja no era una muy normal y es que la mayoría de las cajas tenían aspecto de animales, pero la mía era un esqueleto, vestido con una chaqueta, estilo victoriano color azul con detalles en rosado y bordes dorados, sombrero de copa, un pañuelo en su cuello y guantes sin dedos.

Me acerque con ella a al borde de la azotea y sin que tuviera que decirle nada me tomo entre sus raquíticos brazos y saltamos hacia el árbol mas cercano

Estas loca – me gritaba una preocupada Amaya

Estoy bien – le respondí desde abajo, solo tenia unos cuantos rasguños gracias a que Morrigan amortiguara mi caida – Nessy me curar después, te dejo a cargo para que juntes a toda la familia y no te preocupes en que lugar nos juntaremos – le grite mientras me alejaba y volvía a guardar a Morrigan– la caja de Shin puede rastrearme – le avise antes de salir de su campo de visión

Pare en seco al ver como Nessy curaba un hinchado brazo de Kai y Taiga descansaba a su lado, por su errática respiración y los rasguños que tenía su ropa, sin contar el labio sangrante sabía que había luchado, me maldije mentalmente

Que paso aquí? – indague cuando estuve cerca de ellas, aunque ya sabía de antemano lo que había ocurrido

Que paso aquí? - dijo una irónica y herida Nessy – que significa esto Katrinna? – pregunto ahora alterada, yo sabía que la herida de Kai aunque no era grave era mi culpa, por lo que opte por el silencio, un incomodo silencio

Nosotras – hablo Taiga- Nessy no quería ir a clases, por lo que se las salto junto a Kai y yo las vi – parecía un poco shockeada – me fui junto a ellas, pero Katrinne – Taiga derramo unas cuantas lagrimas – nunca mas me saltare las clases, pero por favor que no vuelvan hacer eso – en mi garganta se formo un nudo y no pude hacer más que abrazar a Taiga y tratar de consolarla

Un usuario de la niebla – me dio a entender Kai – Taiga peleo contra él, debió mostrarle alguna ilusión, Nessy trato de detener al que tenia llamas de atributo pantano, y yo…

Eran los hermanos Scheneider – hablo Nessy – nos atacaron tres de ellos, falta el mayor…que hacen aquí? – la francotiradora me miraba con la pequeña esperanza de que le dijera que solo era una casualidad

Kirian los envió – Taiga levanto su cabeza que descansaba en mi pecho para mirarme con incredulidad, Nessy desvió la mirada para seguir con la herida de Kai y esta apretó sus puños – él nos ha encontrado

Repite lo que acabas de decir – la voz de mi hermano me llego de espaldas, apreté a Taiga en contra de mi pecho y escondí mi cara entre su hombro y cuello, no tenía el valor para darle la cara a Shin

Lo oíste bien – grite entre asustada y exaltada

Entonces danos la cara como una buena líder y dinos lo que está ocurriendo – grito alterado

Kirian nos ha localizado – les solté después de que me pusiera de pie y me alejara unos cuantos pasos, para así tener una visión de la familia completa – debo confesar que hace unos días él se apareció frente a mi, no con su cuerpo, pareciera como si hubiera tomado posesión del cuerpo de un niño, que coincidentemente es la versión de él en esta dimensión

Entonces – hablo por primera vez Amelia – puede que caiga la posibilidad que las personas que atacaron a las chicas también estuvieran bajo la posesión de…

No, eran los hermano Scheneider – dijo Kai con convicción

Entonces Nessy tenia razón – hablo Taiga abrazada a Amaya – si es el fin del mundo

Son los hermanos Scheneider – le resto importancia Nessy – nos dejaron así porque teníamos la guardia baja, sus flamas son débiles y no son originales, así que no te preocupes pequeña, ellos no son rivales para nosotros, hasta Lambo podría hacerles frente

Me dijiste pequeña – el aura asesina de Taiga comenzaba a aparecer

Las cosas se habían calmado, todos nos reíamos, o casi todos…mi hermano seguía regañándome con la mirada, porque en vez de que esos hermanos hubiera aparecido Kirian, no nos estaríamos riendo junto a las que acababan de luchar…sabia que Shin estaba molesto

Decidimos ir a lo que quedaba de clases pero algo o más bien alguien nos impidió la pasada

Estas no son horas de llegar a clases y menos en esas fachas – nos hablo una chica alta y de mucho busto y que tenia unos ojos parecidos a los míos, estaba en la entrada impidiéndonos el paso, aparte de que estaba con esa pose de ser la que manda…creo que tendré problemas con esta chica

Quien eres tu? – acaso no nos dejaría pasar a MI escuela? O era otra enviada de Kirian?

Quienes son ustedes? – contraataco ella

Quien eres tu? – volví a repetir

Quienes son ustedes? – dijo ella con impaciencia

Pues primero quien eres tu? – la seguí molestando y hasta subí un poco mi voz

Es que acaso tengo que responder eso a personas que no conozco? – me grito con impaciencia

Quien esta haciendo todo este escándalo en las puertas de la escuela? – pregunto Hibari que había aparecido de la nada – para golpearlo hasta la muerte – y ya sacaba sus tonfas…

Yo apunte a la chica acusándola y puse mi mejor cara de niña buena, Hibari al verme solo rodó los ojos, al parecer no me creía, pero cuando todos los otros miembros de la familia Muschel también la apuntaron, recién Kyoya se digno a mirarla. Después de eso se formo un jaleo descomunal y por ello perdimos lo que quedaba de clases

Que esta ocurriendo? – pregunto Tsuna al ver la discusión y es que mas gente se había agregado para darle apoyo a esa chica extraña, bueno no exactamente, solo discutíamos yo y ella y mi gente con la de ella nos esperaba aburridos sentados mas atrás…menos Nessy que se puso a perseguir una mariposa

Tsuna, hermanito esa chica rara esta discutiendo con Katrinne hace rato – le explico Taiga

Dame Tsuna, no los has presentado – un Reborn salido de la nada golpeo a Tsuna antes de pararse en el hombro de Yamamoto que veía la escena divertido

Después de que Tsuna nos presentara y explicara que la familia Shimon estaba en una de sus misiones y por eso no nos habíamos conocido antes, me di cuenta que esa familia, todos sus miembros tenían los ojos rojos, y si yo los tenia borgoña…

Creo que todo este tiempo estuve equivocada – dije a la nada – esta es mi verdadera familia – dije emocionada

No lo creo – Amelia como siempre cortando mis alas – eres la melliza de Shin, la sangre Muschel corre por tus venas

Quiero una prueba de ADN – exigí, Amelia casi se cae – y si nosotros somos verdaderamente Shimon en esta dimensión?

Katrinne deja de delirar – pidió Amelia

Todos congeniaron con esta nueva familia, excepto Ame con Shitt.P! o Shittopi-chan como le gusta que le llamen, ya que Shitt.P! le obsesiona Gokubaka y a nuestra mecánica no le agrada, pero en general todos congeniamos bien…menos Taiga con el chico raro de lentes Julie creo que se llama, ya que es un pervertido de primera, tanto así que acepto ser experimento de Nessy solo por pasar un rato con ella a solas

Cuando todos se despidieron pude ver como mi hermano hacia tiempo para irse conmigo, me estaba esperando una reprimenda, suspire resignada, pero a último momento pude ver como Hibari también salía así que aproveche y corrí hacia él. Me aleje del lugar sin prestarle la minima atención a Shin y es que me enfermaba que me recordaran a cada rato las responsabilidades del líder, yo odiaba las responsabilidades, _pero no podía escaparme de mi destino, ni menos dejar a todos sin un líder por mis caprichos_, recordé las palabras de mi padre…tarde o temprano tendría que hablar con mi hermano y ahora prefería que fuera mas tarde que temprano.

_ame/katrin/nessy: esperamos que les alla gustado y por favor dejen review por que es nuestra inspiracion a seguir con esta historia._


	21. Chapter 20

**holis hoy traemos otro capi de este fics cabe destacar que este ya se habia subido, pero por un error de ame(ame: sorry t.t) lo hemos subido de nuevo en el lugar que corresponde para que no se pierdan asi que esperamos que les guste.**

**KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sama**

capitulo escrito por ame:

En la casa de tsuna

Aun no puedo creer lo que katrinne nos ha dicho… es que no puede ser verdad que el maldito de Kirian nos allá encontrado…pero como…el no tiene, el conocimiento necesario para poder crear un portal dimensional – dice Amelia mientras piensa en las opciones de que eso es lo que hubiera pasado…- a menos – sorprendida- Oh por dios esto no tiene que ser cierto… es imposible…la única persona que tiene tanto conocimiento como yo en esto es **Gilbert** de la familia Seidel.

Amelia: no! (Parándose rápidamente del piso) tengo que hablar con shin en este mismo instante (mientras que baja corriendo la escalera)

Nana: Amelia…sucede algo (preocupada).

Amelia: nana-san saldré por un momento a dar un paseo.

Nana: esta bien…pero ten cuidado.

Amelia: si!(mientras sale).

Una ves que Amelia hubo salido de la casa de tsuna emprendió una rápida carrera a la casa de Yamamoto para poder comunicarle lo que hace poco había descubierto a shin.

Papa de Yamamoto: (viendo a Amelia entrar) buenas noches señorita necesita algo?.

Amelia: ah…se encuentra shin.

Papa de Yamamoto: takeshi dile a shin que lo buscan.

Yamamoto: (viendo por la puerta) ah…hola Amelia…le aviso altiro a shin (yendo a buscar a shin que estaba en el segundo piso) shin…

Shin: sí que pasa Yamamoto (viendo al chico)

Yamamoto: Amelia esta abajo…se le nota muy preocupada.

Shin: (recordando el incidente de la tarde) ya se que puede ser(bajando al local)…hola Amelia que sucede.

Amelia: he descubierto algo…tengo que decírtelo en privado…es muy importante.

Shin: está bien…ammm saldré un momento señor Yamamoto.

Papa de Yamamoto: está bien ^-^ cuídense

Una ves que estuvieron afuera se dirijieron a un parque que se encontraba algo cerca de la escuela namimori.

Shin: bien que es lo que me tienes que decir.

Amelia: estuve pensando lo que nos dijo el día de hoy katrinne, y descubrí que Kirian lo más seguro pueda llegar a esta dimensión(pensando: bueno eso es mas que obvio), ya que como hoy las chicas fueron atacadas por algunos de los hermanos schnnaider la pregunta que me hice como fue que ellos llegaron aquí.

Shin: no estarás queriendo decir que el hiso un portal.

Amelia: él no lo hiso…estoy más que segura que alguien lo ayudo y la única persona que conozco quien podría ser es Gilbert de la familia Seidel.

Shin: entonces el puede llegar aquí en cualquier momento.

Amelia: si…debemos avisarle a los demás…no, mejor juntemos en media hora en este mismo lugar, ve a buscar a katrinne y a kai yo me encargo de amaya, taiga y la loca de nessy está bien.

Shin: entonces nos vemos en media hora.

Amelia: ok (sale corriendo)

Una vez que ambos se separaron, Amelia por su parte fue primero a buscar a amaya quien era la que se encontraba más lejos del lugar para luego ir a buscar a taiga quien en este momento aun estaría durmiendo, en cambio shin se dirigió primero a buscar a kai para luego pasar por su hermana.

Con Amelia:

Amelia mientras corría en dirección a kokuyo sacaba su celular y marcaba el numero de amaya para que esta estuviera esperándola afuera del lugar.

En el teléfono

Amelia: (llamando) ….

Amaya: (contestando)hola Amelia…sucede algo.

Amelia: amaya voy en camino a kokuyo necesito que estés afuera por favor….

Amaya: Amelia que esta pasando(preocupada).

Amelia: lo explicare cuando nos juntemos toda la familia…estoy por llegar ya…

Amaya: esta bien (colgando)…

Chrome: paso algo amaya-san(viendo como la chica se ponía una casaca).

Amaya: si Amelia vendrá a buscarme en un momento…por lo que volveré tarde chrome-chan.

Chrome: esta bien (mientras ve amaya salía del lugar).

A fuera de kokuyo

Amaya: (preocupada) por favor que no allá sucedido nada malo.

Amelia: (corriendo y gritando) Amaya!(haciéndole señas).

Amaya: Amelia (acercándose a ella).

Amelia: bien ahora tenemos que ir por nessy después por taiga para así irnos a juntar con los demás.

Amaya: esta bien (mientras emprende una nueva corrida con Amelia en camino a la casa de gokudera).

Mientras con shin.

Shin: (llegando a la casa de los sasagaway tocando la puerta).

En la casa de kyoko:

Kyoko: yo abro (abriendo la puerta) hola shin, buscas a kai.

Shin: (agitado) si…

Kyoko: ok la llamare…(entrando a la casa) kai…te busca shin.

Kai: (saliendo de la cocina, con dirección a la puerta) hola shin que sucede…

Shin: kai tenemos que juntarnos con la familia asi que necesito que vengas conmigo.

Kai: claro…kyoko-chan yo saldré (mientras cierra la puerta) a sucedido algo.

Shin: ame descubrió algo…pero será mejor decirlo cuando estemos con todos a hora iremos por katrinne.

Kai: esta bien…(mientras corrían con shin hacia la casa de Hibari)

Mientras los chicos corrían en dirección a la casa de Hibari al mismo tiempo se preguntaban cómo era que harían para sacar a katrinne de la casa de aquel chico…pero lo que no sabían era que nuestra querida katrinne se encontraba sentada afuera de la casa del chico…pensando lo que podría suceder muy pronto.

Shin: (corriendo y divisando a katrinne) mira kai katrinne esta afuera hay que apurarnos.

Kai: si!

Ambos corrieron rápidamente hacia la chica la cual no se había dado ni cuenta de que ellos se acercaban.

Shin: katrinne!(llegando al lado de ella)

Katrinne: (viendo a su hermano sorprendida) shin…que haces afuera y con kai.

Shin: tienes que venir con nosotros rápido(agarrándola del brazo)

Katrinne: hey que sucede shin!.

Kai: no lo se muy bien pero se nos lo explicara cuando estemos todos…por eso necesitamos que vengas con nosotros.

Katrinne:ok, pero donde están las demás…

Shin: se juntaran con nosotros…ahora vamos(tomando la mano de su hermana para después salir corriendo seguido de kai hacia el parque en el cual quedaron de juntarse.

Mientras con Amelia y amaya:

Las chicas en poco tiempo se encontraban en frente del edificio en donde estaba el departamento de gokudera.

Amaya: bien vamos hay que apurarnos (entrando al edificio)

Amelia: si (siguiendo a amaya)

Cuando ya se encontraron en frente del departamento del guardián de la tormenta de la familia Vongola se dispusieron a tocar la puerta.

Gokudera: (abriendo la puerta) que quie…ah Amelia y amaya que hacen aquí. (viendo a las chicas).

Amelia: gokudera-san necesitamos urgente a nessy en este instante.

Gokudera: c…claro…hey loca de patio te buscan!(grita mientras entra al departamento)

Nessy: (asomándose por la puerta y encontrándose con Amelia y amaya afuera) ah! Que hacen aquí, (viendo a Amelia) oooh será que ame-cuco-chan quería estar a solas con el adefesio de las dinamitas y por eso trajiste a amaya…para que ella me sacara de la casa…(sonriendo ) no te conocía esa parte de ti .

Amelia: (enojada y sonrojada) pero que estas diciendo Nessy…no venimos por eso…

Amaya: si Nessy nosotras te venimos a buscar porque nos tenemos que reunir con shin y los demás en 10 min.

Nessy: que paso algo!

Amelia: por el momento nada solo el incidente de la tarde pero tengo que contarles algo que he descubierto por eso es necesario que vengas con nosotros ahora.

Nessy: esta bien

Es lo que dice Nessy para luego cerrar la puerta y seguir a las chicas las cuales se dirigían a la casa de tsuna a buscar a taiga kien ya había sido avisada por amaya para que se encontrara afuera de la casa de tsuna para pasarla a buscar.

Una ves que pasaron por taiga se dirigieron por fin al parque el cual al llegar se dieron cuenta que shin ya había llegado con las chicas, por lo que Amelia procedió rápidamente a contarles lo mismo que le había contado a shin sin omitir nada de lo que ella había descubierto.

Amelia: y eso es todo.

Katrinne: entonces hay una gran posibilidad de que ese malnacido venga aquí.

Amelia: lamentablemente es correcto.

Taiga: entonces que es lo que aremos..

Shin: viendo en la situación en la que nos encontramos en este momento…(muy serio) lo primero que debemos hacer es salir de las casas en las que nos encontramos.

Nessy: shin-chan tiene razón, si nos quedamos mas tiempo hay lo mas seguro es que pongamos en peligro a esas personas (se hace un silencio) además no quiero que la familia Vongola se vea involucrada en esta pelea.

Katrinne: aunque por mas queramos que ellos no se involucren, lo aran y eso lo sabemos todos chicos.

Amaya: entonces debemos encontrar un lugar en el cual podamos estar todos juntos es lo que mas en este momento necesitamos.

Amelia: amaya tu como eres mayor te podrías encargar de encontrar una casa para todos

Amaya: claro no hay problema.

Shin: yo acompañare a amaya por si algo sucede (ganándose al lado de la chica).

Amelia: esta bien (sacando la tarjeta y pasándola) ten.

Shin: gracias.

Amelia: yo me encargare de ver lo del entrenamiento…por qué tenemos que comenzar lo antes posible.

Katrinne: hablado de eso (poniendo una expresión de enojo) Amelia Natsuki Tsukimine Black.

Amelia: (aunque no lo demuestre está asustada) q…que pasas.

Katrinne: quiero mi arma lo mas pronto posible…(sonriendo malvadamente) entiendes, por qué no quiero que te encuentres con mi ira.

Amelia: c…cl…claro (tragando grueso).

Shin: alguna otra cosa que necesitamos ver:

Taiga: entonces como ya hemos visto todo, creo que es hora de que volvamos ame o nana-san se preocupara.

Amelia: esta bien…vamos Nessy (llevándose a la chica arrastras)

Nessy: byebye…

Cuando todos hubieron ido a las respectivas casas en las que se encontraban quedándose aunque ya sea por poco tiempo, todos y cada uno de ellos se fueron pensando o preguntándose en que momento seria el próximo ataque de del enemigo.

A la mañana siguiente en la escuela namimori, específicamente en el salón de tsuna y los de mas se podía ver a una kai quien se encontraba entrando tranquilamente al salón…viendo si había alguien conocido y dándose cuenta de que Nessy ya estaba sentada en su pupitre.

Kai: oh…hola Nessy es raro que estés tan temprano hoy en la mañana, por lo general siempre llegas después de tsuna y los demás.

Nessy: a es que quise venir temprano por un dia jejejjeej

Kai: (no creyéndole nada) yaaa… oye y donde esta Amelia (mirando a todos lados) ella siempre está bien temprano acá.

Nessy: ame-cuco-chan no vendrá por dos o tres dia…ya que se encontrar haciendo el arma de katrinne si no mal recuerdo.

Kai: aaa y como lo ara con la materia (viendo la cara que ponía Nessy al decir aquello) no me digas que tu tomaras apuntes o si.

Nessy: tengo que hacerlo

Kai: u.u déjame adivinar… te amenazo verdad?

Nessy: si(recordando su conversación con ame)

Flash back

Amelia: Nessy yo faltare dos o tres días máximo a la escuela por lo que necesito que tomes apuntes.

Nessy: y por que yo…no se lo puedes pedir a kai.

Amelia: no por que ella se queda dormida en clase y se tu lo aras.

Nessy: por que crees que lo are.

Amelia: por que si no lo haces, dile adiós a tus mejoras de armas, a los silenciadores nuevos que quieres y a cualquier cosa que le quieras hacer a tus bebes e incluido a tu caja arma….(sonriendo) se entiende.

Nessy: noooo…por que T.T (viendo la cara de ame) bueno lo are..

Fin flash back

Kai: oh valla creo que hoy será un buen día.

Cuando termino kai de decir aquello sonó la campana la cual daba el inicio de clases y al mismo tiempo el inicio de la tortura para Nessy quien tendría que tomar muchos apuntes para Amelia…en aquel día además de Amelia, shin también había faltado a la escuela ya que se juntaría con amaya desde temprano para comenzar a ver una casa en la cual pudiera estar toda la familia completa sin problema alguno…de hay en adelante no hubo ningún problema durante el día…solo el hecho de que también había pedido permiso a Alice para faltar diciéndole que se encontraba enferma, por lo que no había ido a trabajar ese día al café.

Pero ese día ya en la tarde shin les dio la noticia a casi todos lo integrantes de la familia que ya tenían un lugar en el cual estar y que tendría que esperar dos días ya que se estaban realizando los trámites.

Afuera del café

Shin: taiga necesito que le avises de esto a Amelia y que también le entregues esto (pasándole una bolsa que contenía algunas herramientas y piezas)

Taiga: esta bien (guardando la bolsa en su mochila) bueno yo me voy los dejo chicos.

Nessy: yo me voy contigo taiga tigre dientes de sable, bye chicos (haciendo enojar a taiga mientras se iban)

Amaya: vete con cuidado.

Taiga: si lo se (y se va corriendo).

Katrinne: bien yo también me voy…adiós vamos kai…no te quedes dormida parada.

Kai: s…si..si!(adormilada y siguiendo a katrinne)

Shin: bien vamos te iré a dejar amaya (sonriendo)

Amaya: (sonrojada) g…gr..gracias (caminando al lado de shin).

Al día siguiente no hubo ningún cambio…las cosas transcurrieron tranquilas para la mayoría de la los integrantes de la familia muschel, mientras que para Amelia quien se encontraba a mitad de camino con el arma de katrinne, el día había sido muy agotador sin destacar el hecho de que ella no había dormido la noche anterior por la creación del arma, pero a excepción del cansancio que tenía, el día transcurrió normal.

Al tercer día en la mañana podemos ver como Amelia está por terminar al fin el arma de Katrinne la cual le había salido al difícil de hacer.

Amelia: (termiando los últimos ajustes) bien (feliz) esta al fin lista…además que también le he agregado mejoras…bueno (viendo la hora y dándose cuenta que era medio dia) creo que será mejor avisarle a los chicos que me esperen en la azotea para entregarle el arma a katrinne.

Ya habiendo avisado a shin, el cual se encargaría de decirle a los demás Amelia, procedió a dejar el arma de katrinne en una maleta negra, para luego dirigirse al baño para a darse una ducha, cambiarse de ropa y salir en dirección a la escuela namimori.

Cuando ya se encontraba a medio camino Amelia no se había percatado de que la estaban siguiendo hasta que se encontró pasando por fuera del parque es en ese momento en que sintió un fuerte golpe que la mando al centro del parque.

Amelia: (parándose con dificultar) pero que demonios fue eso.

Xxx: no dejaremos que le entregues esa arma Muschel.

Amelia: (viendo a las personas que se encontraban frente a ella) no puede ser…los hermanos schnnaider.

Xxx2: Machen Sie sich bereit, weil du sterben*

Mientras que en la azotea ya se encontraba toda la familia muschel, esperando la llega de Amelia.

Katrinne: argg por que no llega. (Viendo la hora)

Kai: qu…qui…sas…se retraso (bostezando).

Amaya: tien….(imterrumpida por la que la puerta de la azotea fue abierta)

Katrinne: ya era hora Ame…(viendo que las personas que pasaban por la puerta eran Yamamoto, tsuna y gokudera)

Tsuna: eh, pasa algo (viendo que esta casi toda la familia)

Shin: es que pensábamos que era Amelia.

Yamamoto: ah quedaron en juntarse todos aquí.

Taiga: si, pero es raro que ame no allá llegado ya que ella es muy puntual y no le gus…

Pero taiga no pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo ya que se escucho no muy lejos una gran explosión, lo cual alerto a todos y que al fijarse bien pudieron ver solo por un momento el rastro de una llama de tormenta.

Gokudera: pero que demonios fue eso (viendo en dirección al lugar en el cual se ve el humo).

Katrinne: (mirando a su hermano) Ame (dice en un susurro que fue escuchado por todos en el lugar)….

….

**(*)preparate porque vas a morir.**

_Ame/nessy/Katrinne: esperamos que les gustara el capi, y por favor dejen review que son nuestra inspiracion a seguir...nos veremos en el proximo capitulo yane!_**  
><strong>


	22. Chapter 21

**Hola a todos los cochinones como yo :B esta vez es Nessie que habla, a Ame la tengo amarrada en el sótano (se pueden escuchar sus gritos muajaja) asi que quien presenta seré yo... a ver ¡que es lo que se dice en estos caso?... D: ¡Ah si! estos personajes no me pertenecen a mi bla bla bla bla bla le pertenecen ah ¡AME COMO ES QUE SE LLAMA EL AUTOR DE KHR? .. ehh esta amordazada no responde jejeje bueno en fin ustedes lo conocen, menos Yamamoto ah? ¬¬ el es MIO! mio y de NADIE mas . me escucharon? **

**que lo disfruten :D tan tan tan**

** P.D: ****PONGAN REVIEWS D: O KATRINNE LOS MATARA A TODOS! los irá a penar por la noche y se comerá todos sus dulces :S asi que halaguenla para que se lo crea (y se demore menos en escribir ¬¬)******

**Este capi lo escribió la fea de Katrinne :B **

Amelia ya esta haciendo destrozos – alego Nessy cuando nos íbamos acercando al lugar – y después me regaña a mí por uno que otro tiro

Después de haber visto el humo ni siquiera nos miramos, sabíamos que debíamos estar en ese lugar para saber que estaba sucediendo, en nuestra condición cualquier cosa, aunque sea minima era de importancia. Pero no podíamos salir todos, así que por votación, algunos regaños, suplicas y amenazas las únicas que salimos de la escuela fuimos Nessy y yo, aunque poco después se nos colaron Tsuna, Yamamoto y Gokubaka

Bueno después de ver que sucede puedes regañarla – la alenté – yo te doy permiso

Sabia que me entenderías Katrinne linda –me aduló la loca de las pistolas – por eso eres nuestra li...- Nessy callo de golpe cuando le di un tierno codazo y es que no íbamos solos, a nuestro lado se encontraba Tsuna con sus dos guardianes - …linda y hermosa Katrinne

Cuando llegamos al lugar había algunos bomberos tratando de apagar el foco de incendio en donde provenía el humo y gente alrededor tratando de comprender que es lo que estaba sucediendo, pero cero rastro de Amelia

Al parecer no están aquí – dijo el guardián de la tormenta de los Vongola

Enserio? Y yo juraba que Amelia era transparente – dije irónica

Amelia transparente?, yo quiero de eso!- Nessy se estaba emocionando de verdad

Nessy, tu no entiendes la ironía – hablo el beisbolista

Miren quien habló – hablo el peli-gris mientras un Tsuna apenado trataba de calmar los ánimos

Aquí nos hace falta Kai – hable al aire

Kai? – pregunto el décimo confundido, como pidiendo que alguien le de una explicación

Kai es nuestra rastreadora, ella es especialista en eso – le comento Nessy – yo por ejemplo soy una buenísima enfermera

Eso es porque el atributo que tiene el guardián del sol – dije para fastidiarla

Cállate - si, se había molestado – y como iba diciendo – me estaba ignorando, rodé los ojos y me puse a buscar a Amelia – soy una excelente enfermera – escuche como Nessy gritaba – y espía

Oye tu súper espía –la llame y cuando tuve su atención le apunte hacia un lugar en donde venia alguien acercándose a nosotros – ahí viene la escandalosa

Y es que a lo lejos venia una Amelia caminando, o mejor dicho cojeando. Cuando estuvo mas cerca pude notar una pequeña herida en su rodilla, nada grave, pero lo que llamo poderosamente mi atención fue ese bulto delgado y largo que traía en sus brazos, acaso "eso" podría ser lo que me estaba imaginando, era "eso" lo que mas deseaba en estos momentos, seria "eso" lo que la hizo faltar a clases, porque si eso era "eso" le haría un altar y le daría unas vacaciones.

Nessy se me adelanto en llegar a su encuentro, no escuchaba nada, mi atención seguía en aquel objeto, escuchaba música celestial mientras Nessy supongo que retaba a Amelia y esta se defendía, al parecer gritaban, pero no podía oír nada, cuando sus bocas se abrían solo escuchaba coros celestiales mientras una luz divina iluminaba aquel objeto oculto

~Aaame-chaaan~ - la llame cantadito con una sonrisa gigante, sin despegar mis ojos del bulto – que traes ahí? – pregunte como sin querer

Katrinne – Amelia-chan dejó de ponerle atención a Nessy – esto es el porque esos hermanos Schneider me atacaron – mis ojos se iluminaban cada vez mas – aquí esta tu arma – dijo muy feliz a la vez que yo alargaba mis brazos para poder tenerla entre mis manos.

Y ahí estábamos, mi linda arma y yo, valió la pena esperar. Saque el envoltorio como si fuera un niño pequeño abriendo el regalo más grande que tenia, me sentía ansiosa, Amelia-chan me hablaba cosas que ni siquiera puedo recordar. Tantee el metal en mis manos y de un solo movimiento saque el objeto que se encontraba dentro, escondido de mis ojos, la luz del sol reboto en el, haciendo que mis ojos se cerraran y demorando aun mas aquel ansiado encuentro

¿Te gustó? – Amelia me pregunto a la vez que abría mis ojos y que fue lo que vi…una arma, una espada parecida a la mía

… - mutismo, esa espada era parecida a la mía, la moví de un lado a otro para sentirle el peso y el equilibrio, comprobando de esta manera que no era mi espada – Amelia – le susurre a la vez que mi sonrisa desaparecía de mi rostro

Me costo mucho hacerla – se jactaba de cómo paso días sin dormir

Amelia – la volví a llamar

Hasta le puse algunas mejoras

Amelia Natsuki Tsukimine Black – le grite enojada, pude ver como los Vongolas que nos acompañaban dieron un saltito asustados- ¿me puedes explicar esto?

Que…que quieres que te explique – solo mire el objeto que acababa de entregarme y levante una ceja en respuesta – es lo que hice, me..me pediste tu arma y… te la hice?

Exacto – di un paso hacia ella – me la hiciste, o sea que…

Corre Ame-casi muerta-chan – grito Nessy de repente, haciendo que mi atención se posara en ella por algunos segundos, los cuales Amelia aprovecho para escapar, pero yo estaba enojada y no dejaría que mi presa escapara fácilmente y me lance tras ella – ustedes vuelvan a la escuela, aquí esta todo en orden – y dicho esto Nessy corrió tras de mi.

Amelia era muy astuta, doblaba cuando menos lo esperaba, pero eso no era impedimento para mí, había podido atrapar a gente más ágil que ella en el pasado. Al parecer la suerte estaba de su lado porque cada vez que estaba a punto de alcanzarla algo pasaba que volvía a estar lejos de mi alcance

Ame no corras – le pedí mas tranquila - solo quiero conversar civilizadamente contigo

Si claro – me respondió a una distancia prudente – ni que fuera suicida para acercarme a ti en estos momentos

Ame-chan de verdad solo quiero charlar…

Solo charlar? – me interrumpió Nessy – por no traer tu arma a tiempo perdiste contra Dino

Cállate cizañera – bramo Ame-chan al darse cuenta que mi furia volvía

Después de garantizar su muerte Amelia otra vez emprendió su huida, pero esta vez no cálculo bien la vuelta, ya que por X motivos termino encerrada en un callejón sin salida

Se acabo tu suerte Tsukimine – me burle a la vez que comenzaba a eliminar la distancia que nos separaba

Si me matas, no hay espada – la mecánico uso su ultimo recurso, pude apreciar como unas gotas de sudor se formaban en su frente, y su respiración agitada por la carrera ayudaba a ocultar esa respiración entrecortada debido al miedo, sonreí, era mi instinto, mi pasado, esas sensaciones y ser yo la responsable me llenaban de un gozo poco saludable y peligroso

Tsk – gruñí fastidiada y tuve que redirigir mi ira y soltarla de otra manera, tomando esa copia y lanzándola a la pared con tal fuerza que el aparato se acabo rompiendo

Mejor decir aquí corrió, que aquí murió – dijo Nessy antes de desaparecer

Si no quieres que aquí corra sangre – sonreí otra vez, pero esta vez mas tranquila, aun así Amelia no dejaba de tener pequeños temblores – y con eso me refiero a tu sangre…tráeme mi arma, la original, la de nuestra dimensión

Pero

Sin peros Amelia, no me importa si no duermes, si no comes, la quiero para ayer, si pudiste con nuestra tarjeta, esto será pan comido

Ya era tarde, después de esa pequeña y amena conversación que tuve con Amelia no la volví a ver, pero lo que si veía claramente era a mi hermano acercarse a gran velocidad y con claras intenciones de abrir su caja-arma

Vamos Katrinne, Fenrir quiere jugar- me hablo Shin a la vez que un enorme lobo de ojos dorados y pelaje oscuro emergía de la caja – saca a Morrigan, hace tiempo que no juegan – hablo irónico, ya que la ultima vez que habían "jugado" uno de los dos se había molestado y al final tuvimos que obligarlos a volver a su caja, el lugar quedo destrozado y nosotros castigados por nuestro padre

No voy a sacar a Morrigan – le avise mientras me agachaba, ya que Fenrir quería hacerme un cariñito – ¿que pasaría si nos ven? ¿Como explicamos que tu caja libera flamas de atributo de la niebla?...y dile a Fenrir que no me saque las garras – volvía a esquivar la pata del lobo que venia hacia mi

Después del trabajo todos nos habíamos puestos de acuerdo en ir a las afueras de la ciudad a entrenar como mínimo una hora, no había nadie en las cercanías por lo que podíamos hacer y deshacer a nuestro antojo, aunque claro a Taiga se le fue la mano y había estampado un gigantesco agujero en uno de los cerros cercanos.

Hermanita, si no tienes tu arma, por lo menos utiliza la caja

Tu, maldito…- mi frase quedo incompleta ya que por el rabillo del ojo vi claramente como una bala pasaba casi rozándome el rostro – NESSY!

Y ahí estaba la loca de las balas, disparando a diestra y siniestra mientras se reía como desquiciada y de vez en cuando tarareaba alguna canción…al no poder llamar su atención con ese grito pesque una piedrecilla y le di en plena frente…yo también tenia puntería

Que te pasa –me pregunto seria, como si hubiera interrumpido algo sumamente importante

Gastas tus balas en dispararle al aire? – le dije cuando por fin había domado a Fenrir, que estaba de espalda al suelo mientras le acariciaba el estomago, escuche como mi hermano se quejaba del trato que le brindaba a su caja y de lo fácil que me fue domarla

Al aire dices? – y tomo esa pose pocas veces vista en Nessy, una pose que decía que ella sabia mas de lo que se creía, una pose donde ella era la boss – no te das cuenta que estoy disparándole a los mosquitos? – y hasta hay llego su pose, ya que se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Fenrir y se lanzo hacia él para llenarlo de caricias.

Mire el lugar en donde Nessy había estado parada, estaba a la orilla de unos charcos que se producían por el chapoteo del agua de un chorrillo, y como naturalmente sucedía cuando estaba atardeciendo pude ver como sobrevolaban el agua miles de mosquitos, pero sobre el charco también pude notar como otros miles flotaban, no solo los hería con balas, sino también con la presión del aire que ellas desprendían.

Habían pasado ya algunos días, días que no habíamos cesado de entrenar, mi cuerpo y el de todos pedían un descanso, pero por orgullo, por terquedad, por miedo a perder, por deber, por obligación ninguno ni siquiera había pensado siquiera en pausar su entrenamiento

Ame zombi –chan que haces aquí? – escuche a Taiga que iba a mi lado, me di cuenta que miraba hacia atrás, por eso también me gire y ahí la vi tratando de hacer callar a Taiga y a la vez queriendo escapar

Hola Amelia – la salude – hace tiempo que no venias por estos lados, te veo bien –debajo de esas grandes ojeras se veía relativamente bien, en comparación con nosotros

Nee Katrinne, no me vas a matar?

Y porque haría eso? – pregunte confundida

Como que porque? La verdad es que todavía no he podido traer tu arma, pero te aseguro que estoy muy cerca…no he venido en días y sabes que no me gusta faltar a clases, de verdad estoy haciendo todo lo humanamente y lo inhumanamente posible, no he dormido en noches, así que por favor no me mates – junto sus manos frente a su cara y agacho la cabeza rogando

Jajajaja- reí – sobre eso, pues veras, creo que ese día estaba un poco alterada, así que no le des importancia – hice un gesto para restarle toda la importancia al asunto

Que no le de importancia dices – vi como un tic comenzaba a aparecer en su ojo – sabes cómo me he roto la cabeza…

Ame zombi-chan – Nessy grito abalanzándose sobre ella impidiendo que terminara su frase – has aparecido, no sabes cuánto te extrañe, nadie se enoja como tu – dicho esto paso un brazo por sobre los hombros de Amelia y se la llevo

En la siguiente hora me tocaba algo relacionado con números así que tome esa hora para darme una siesta en la azotea, mis ojos se cerraban solos, además debía pensar en otra excusa para Hibari por llegar tarde ayer, como lo venía haciendo los pasados días.

Apenas había abierto los ojos tenía que ir nuevamente a entrenar, de verdad era cansador, y por más que yo entrenara no podía sacarme la idea que sin mi espada no entrenaba al cien por ciento.

Ya era tarde y decidí que ya era mucho por hoy, caminaba tranquila entre las calles desiertas, escuchando el silencio que se rompía de tanto en tanto por causa de alguna bocina o chirridos de neumáticos, risas que explotaban a lo lejos y los conocidos ruidos nocturnos, doble en la esquina y hacia mi venia Tsuna caminando a paso tranquilo

Hola – lo salude extrañada – que haces por aquí tan tarde? – no pude evitar preguntar

Estaba en casa de Hibari – note cierto miedo cuando pronuncio aquello – quería hablar contigo y fui hasta ahí – me explico – gracias a Reborn no nos hecho de su casa antes, nos conto que hace días llegas a altas horas, ocurre algo?

No es nada, es solo el trabajo – mentí

Mientes – me dijo con una seriedad extraña él, lo mire fijo a los ojos sorprendida, lo que hizo que volviera su timidez – o sea digo..bueno yo..- se rascaba la nuca nervioso

Le sonreí para darle seguridad y le propuse que camináramos juntos hasta un parque cercano, nos sentamos en unos columpios, me di un poco de impulso mientras esperaba que volviera a hablar

No estaban en el trabajo, ese fue el primer lugar al que te fui a buscar, siento que me escondes algo – había escuchado de Reborn que Tsuna tenia una intuición sorprendente, veo que no se equivocaba, serviría de algo mentirle?

Si – le confesé – y es para protegerlos, no queremos que se vean involucrados

No crees que viviendo en nuestros hogares ya estamos envueltos – Tsuna era el decimo Vongola, ahora que me hablaba con tanta seguridad no podía negar esa aura de liderazgo que surgía de él

Por eso mismo Nii-chan y Amaya están buscando una casa, queremos cambiarnos lo antes posible

Lo dices por esos tipos que las atacaron?

Por ellos y porque… - suspire – ellos no son un problema, es Kyrian el que quiere vernos muertos y a la hora de dañarnos no hace excepciones…y bien eso era lo que querías hablar?

En parte era eso – sonrió – lo otro era una duda

Adelante – lo alenté

Porque Shin-san se hace pasar por el líder? Tu eres la verdadera líder cierto?

Jajajaja! – reí casi histérica, me trapique y comencé a toser exageradamente – que yo soy la líder?

Es cierto no?

Jajajaja…- seguí riendo – si –le confesé ahora más tranquila- no me pidas el porqué lo escondimos, ya te dije que queríamos protegerlos

Y nosotros no podemos hacer como si nada, queremos ayudar, quizás no tengamos la misma experiencia que…

No es la experiencia – lo interrumpí – yo quiero protegerte, quiero proteger esa inocencia, esa ingenuidad, confias en todos, no dudas de nadie – me silencie antes de contarle lo que quería decirle – Tsuna, yo no soy tan buena, yo ni nadie de mis guardianes, solo Taiga se salva, nosotros tenemos un pasado oscuro, cada uno tiene cosas de las que arrepentirse, o sentirse avergonzado.

Entre en absoluto silencio, después de esa pequeña charla con Tsuna nos fuimos a comer unas papas fritas y luego el Vongola me vino a dejar. La casa estaba en total oscuridad, supuse que Kyoya se había ido a dormir, caí en el sofá, no me parecía mala idea dormir allí mismo, estaba por quedarme dormida hasta que escuche la voz de Hibari

El debilucho te estaba buscando – me aviso desde la pieza

Sabes que él no es debilucho – le grite sin moverme ni un poquito – ya me encontré con él, fuimos a comer – le comente

Otra vez llegas tarde – sabia que me lo sacaría en cara

Te dije que fui a comer con Tsuna y deja de alegar o te quito la cama

Seguían pasando los días, hasta habíamos ido a ver un par de casas, todas habían sido desaprobadas por mi y Nessy

_Flashback - _

_Entramos a una casa enorme, nos guiaba una señora regordeta vestida con una falda color sandia, que parecía que la estrangulaba y sus mejillas maquilladas con un rojo que no parecía para nada natural, sus ojos pequeños estaban maquillados con una sombra verde resaltándolos al igual que sus labios gigantes pintados de rojo_

_Y esta es la sala de estar – como pueden apreciar es amplia – no seguí escuchándola de verdad esa casa no me convencía, pero al parecer a los otros si, en una puerta que estaba al costado de la sala podía ver claramente la cocina, específicamente el lavaplatos y por cómo íbamos la siguiente habitación que veríamos seria esa_

_Nessy – susurre llamando su atención y por milagro de Dios ella me escucho al primer llamado, cuando se acerco a mi le di a conocer mi súper plan_

_Y ahora si gustan pasaremos a ver la siguiente sala sala – dijo la guía arreglándose el moño que tenia perfectamente hecho, hasta estaba tan apretado que le estiraban las arrugas de su frente_

_Decir eso fue la señal para poner en marcha mi plan, mire como íbamos acercándonos a la cocina _

_Que es eso? – pregunte de repente apuntando hacia el techo, cuando todos tenían la atención puesta en el mire si la Nessy ya estaba haciendo lo que le correspondía, pero casi me caigo al ver que ella también miraba el techo_

_Puede que sea…-le peque un "suave" codazo en el estomago, no íbamos a alcanzar a completar mi plan – ah – dijo como acordándose y con dolor – verdad que tengo que hacer algo…que era_

_Nessy_

_Ya me acorde – y de un movimiento rápido saco una de sus pistolas le puso algo que supuse seria un silenciador y disparo directo a la manilla del lavaplatos, esta salto por los aires y el agua comenzó a emanar _

_La señora al ver su cocina empapada comenzó a tironearse su collar de perlas nerviosa, no se explicaba cómo pudo suceder eso_

_No pienso comprar una casa que se cae sola y sin motivo aparente – dije a la vez que salía de aquel lugar_

Todavía recuerdo los gritos de la señora, pero en fin ahora debía preocuparme de otras cosas, como por ejemplo en que momento me levante y me encamine hacia la escuela..y lo que era peor, porque estaba caminando a la hora?. Mientras iba pensando en esas cosas algo paso corriendo por mi lado, tan rápido que me llego a despeinar, un poco mas alla vi como se detenía

Katrinne? – me llamo un poco confundido Enma

Hola…

Katrinne corre – me interrumpió – me persiguen unos perros y dicho esto escuche unos ladridos y gruñidos molestos, gire mi cabeza lentamente solo para confirmar que tres perro gigantes venían a toda carrera hacia nosotros

Por eso no me levanto temprano – grite antes de comenzar a correr

Cuando cruce la entrada de la escuela pude sentir una mirada en mi, mire hacia los lados y me fije que entre los arbustos había una silueta envuelta en un aura oscura, me hacia señas para que me acercara y al hacerlo me fije que esa cosa tenia ojeras gigantes, mejillas chupadas, despeinada y que además era Ame-chan

La carita – me burle

Cállate y vamos hacia la azotea – fue lo único que me dijo

Al llegar me di cuenta que estábamos toda la familia Muschel allí, Ame sostenía una caja y comenzó a hablar

Saben para que nadie mas alegue me tome la molestia de traerles a todos sus armas, ya que no solo a Katrinne se le quedaron, están en la caja, sáquenlas y denme un respiro, ya cumplí mi parte – y dicho esto se fue hacia la enfermería a dormir supuse

Todos recibimos felices nuestras respectivas armas, escuchamos cuando sonó el timbre indicando el inicio de la jornada, todos se marcharon a sus clases, menos yo y mi hermano

Shin, Tsuna sabe que yo soy la líder y también de la existencia de Kirian

Sabía que el no era un chico cualquiera

Aunque de Kirian solo sabe que existe y que nos quiere muertos

Lo esencial no? No se te fue ningún detalle – me sonrió

No crees que fue una mala decisión?

No…vamos a clases?

No – le conteste – quiero probar mi espada

Así que ustedes son las voces que escuche…porque no están en clases? Acaso crees tú que por ser el líder de tu familia puedes llegar y saltarte las clases – le dijo Hibari a mi hermano – bueno de ti me lo esperaba – me regaño a mi

No es bueno escuchar conversaciones ajenas – le respondió Shin

Eso es un arma? – pregunto interesado Hibari mientras sonreía y sacaba sus tonfas – bien hace rato que no tengo una pelea interesante

Quieres luchar con una dama – me hice la indignada

No, quiero pelear con su líder – Kyoya miraba a Shin y sin mas se lanzo hacia él

Shin! – trate de interponerme

Dejalo, yo también me estaba aburriendo sin una lucha interesante

Mi hermano evitaba todo golpe que lanzaba Hibari, yo estaba alejada a una distancia prudente, escuchaba el metal retumbar y es que las cuchillas de mi hermano frenaban las tonfas de Kyoya, Hibari retrocedió unos pasos y sonreí, mi hermano lanzo su cuchilla derecha y envolvió la tonfa izquierda con la cadena que venia unida al cuchillo, dejo inmóvil al guardian de la nube, pero mi hermano se confio y el vongola aprovecho para con ayuda de la cadena atraerlo a él y golpear el estomago de mi hermano con su puño

Saca tus llamas – exigió Hibari – tu también tienes no?

No tengo porque hacerte caso

Y Shin con boto al moreno, había dejado la cadena cerca de los pies del Vongola, cuando tiro de ella Hibari cayó al suelo, Shin envolvió la cadena del otro cuchillo en su cuello y tiro de ella para asi levantar a Kyoya y lanzarlo hacia el otro lado de la azotea.

Porque no usas tu caja, porque tienes no? – se burlo Shin

Cállate – Hibari saco un lindo puercoespín de su caja

Que lindo – grite

Roll – llamo sin prestarme atención y el puercoespín de la nada comenzó a multiplicarse, mire asombrada con la rapidez que se estaban multiplicando y a la vez aumentaban su tamaño haciendo que el campo de batalla se redujera considerablemente en contra de mi hermano.

La pelea se estaba dando vuelta, mi hermano no podía moverse libremente por las espinas de Roll, Hibari estaba dispuesto a que Shin sacara sus llamas, y mi hermano estaba empeñado en que le ganaría sin revelar que él era el guardián de la niebla. Shin retrocedió para evitar la tonfa de Kyoya, pero al hacer esto la púa de Roll se enterró en su brazo haciéndolo sangrar, por lo que veía era profundo, supongo que debía intervenir, Shin no se veía bien y además era tan orgulloso como yo, nunca me iba a pedir ayuda, eso seria perder contra Kyoya.

Shin bajo la guardia al casi tropezar con un fierro que ni idea como llego allí, aunque si veía bien alrededor la azotea ya no era como antes, no se como Hibari podía estar destruyendo su tan preciada escuela y menos no notarlo, al parecer estaba muy metido en la lucha. Cuando volví a poner atención a la pelea Shin estaba en el suelo y Hibari a punto de darle el golpe final con un movimiento rápido levanto su arma y la tonfa de Hibari choco contra mi espada

Querías pelear contra el líder y además que sacara sus llamas, pues aquí mi tienes – le dije mientras me erguía y levantaba mi mirada para enfrentarme a la suya mostrándole así mi llama dorada que emergía desde mi ojo izquierdo

Tu..

Si yo – le afirme sonriendo

Bien – sonrió y se dispuso a atacar

Nuestras armas no alcanzaron a tocarse ya que una voz me distrajo

Interrumpo mi pequeña Katrinne

En el borde la azotea se abría una especie de hoyo negro apareciendo de ella la silueta de alguien alto, era él

Kirian – susurre sorprendida – que haces aquí?

Te extrañaba y viene a verte – sonreía – muerta

Pues yo no – me volví para mirarlo a la vez que me apoyaba en mi espada olvidándome de Kyoya – así que puedes irte por donde llegaste

Claro que me iré querida – me respondió – pero quiero llevarme un lindo recuerdo de este mundo, tengo en mente llevarme tu cuerpo sin vida que te parece?

/

_ame: (mirando feamente a nessy) menos mal que aun tengo esas mañaas mias, las cuales me permitieron escapar _

_nessie: sisi Ame estamos felices de que nos honres con tu presciencia, mira que andar de huraña en el sotano y no venir a despedir a nuestros lectores ¬¬ que pena contigo u.u_

_ame: ¬¬* como que huraña, sin mal no recuerdo TU LOCA DEL CHAPE ME __AMORDAZASTE Y__ AMARRASTE A UNA SILLA, Y POR ULTIMO CERRASTE LA PUERTA DEL SOTANO CON LLAVE (dice con un tic en el ojo derecho)_

_nessie: siiii escusas escusas u.u ya ven para acá, le estaba contando a nuestros lectores que tú y el adefesio dinamita andan por ahi en los matorrales... y quien sabrá lo que pasa ahí en esos matorrales :S _

_(Ame-cuco se va a poner a gritar pero la linda de nessie no la deja hablar :P)_

_Nessie: espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de la jefa :P se viene bueno se viene bueno!_

_ame: ¬¬**** dios dame paciencia (mirando al cielo) PERO YA!, bueno como dijo nessy tambien espero que les gustara el capi y pido perdon por no haber subido an..._

_nessie: porque Katrinne se demoró medio siglo en escribir ¬¬ (interrumpiendo)._

_ame: y bueno tambien a mi me paso el caso que se murio el disco duro de mi notebook (caen lagrimas Q.Q) nooooo hashuneeee te extraño._

_nessie: uuuyy la hubieran viiistooo :S ya no era una persona, era una cosa negra que se arrastraba por el suelo gritando HAAAASHUNEEEEEE HAAASSHUUNEEEE daba miedo :S_

_ame : Q.Q asi que espero que nunca le pase a ustedes lo que me paso ami Q.Q, bueno hasta aquí es el capi, yo me retiro (hace una reverencia) hasta la proxima y por favor dejen reviews ^-^ yane ._

_nessie: Siiiii dejen al menos unos 10 reviews o katrinne ira por sus almas (y sus dulces) cuidense mucho y nada de andar haciendo cochinadas por ahi ah? hmmmmm ¬¬ bis zum nächsten :D_


	23. Chapter 22

**Ohayoooo minaa! por fin un nuevo capi jejejejejej, lo sentimos muchos con el comienzo de las clases no, hemos tenido mucho tiempo para poder subir este capitulo gomenne, pero finalmente aki esta, espero que les guste y que lo disfruten.**

**KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sama, la familia muschel nos pertenece jojojojjojo :3**

**este capitulo fue escrito por nessy :D**

¿La ves?

Si, si ahí esta, y esta sola…

muajajajaja

Kai y yo vigilamos atentamente junto la puerta de la enfermería, donde Ame-zombie-chan duerme entre sonoros ronquidos, ni la enfermera ni el doctor cochinon estaban, habían salido sin explicación alguna, muy convenientemente para mi juujujuju.

Entramos con todo el sigilo que nos permite las cadenas y el enorme mazo que llevamos, por si se despierta, ya que Kai no me dejo usar a mis bebes u.u

Nessie que tal si antes de llevármela me tomo una siestecita? Es que la camilla de la enfermería se ve tan esponjosita y cómoda. – me dice de repente mirando la camilla con una avidez insana :S

Si te duermes ahora será para siempre y gracias a la cortesía de mis bebes ¬ ¬ - se que ahora tengo un tic en el ojo, y cara de loca, a juzgar por la cara que me pone jjiji

…-

Jajajajaj ¡es broma! Mira piensa en todos los experimentos que podrás hacer :B

Está bien jujujuju ay Nessie mírala, esta hecha una pena D: -Dice Kai cuando nos acercamos a amarrarla con las cadenas, cuando justo en ese momento se despierta.

Eh? Que… que hacen aquí chicas? –nos dice con voz de ultratumba y cara de confusión

… - se hizo el silencio

AAAAAHOOORAAAAA – grito dramáticamente y levanto con ambas manos el mazo para darle en la cabeza a Ame-recién-despertada-chan, pero justo en ese momento se cae a la camilla y sigue durmiendo como si nada, dejándome estática en posición de ataque…

…

Ah bueno… - solté el mazo y Kai y yo la amarramos y la llevamos a rastras al contenedor de basura que dejamos afuera de la enfermería, para que la gente no sospechara, ya que esta gente tiende a pensar mal cuando lo ven a uno llevar a alguien inconsciente y presuntamente muerto arrastrando por los pasillos… además tiene rueditas :D wiiiiiii rueditas!

Espera! – dice Kai-dormilona de repente – Si vaciaste el basurero verdad Nessie?

Eh? D: el basurero?... Ah! Pfffff claro que si, con quien crees que hablas jejej – digo rápidamente, para que no se dé cuenta de que no vacié el basurero :S -eeem dame un minutito voy y vuelvo- voy corriendo a la ventana mas cercana y vacío el enorme contenedor hacia afuera, parece que hay gente afuera porque se escuchan gritos:

WAAA QUE ASCO QUE ES ESTO!

¡Están tirando basura desde la ventana!… eeewww ¡mi uniforme!, me cayo algo pegajoso

Wakala! ¿Qué es ese olor? –

Voy a vomitar - y así sucesivamente.

Eeen fin, pudimos echar a Ame- alias bulto-chan al basurero salimos sigilosamente de la escuela y la llevamos a la casa del adefesio dinamita, sé que el adefesio ese no esta, salió a entrenar o algo así jejeje

Bajamos al sótano donde esta todo arreglado, la camilla de operaciones, el bisturí, el serrucho, frascos con naftalina y todo lo demás. Asique mientras Kai encadenaba a Ame a la camilla, Barend recién salido de su caja cuidaba la puerta, yo me regocijaba en anticipación imaginando la cara que pondrá Ame-cuco cuando se despierte muajajaj aprenderá a no meterse con el lado enfermero de Nessie

Nessie, deja de reírte como una loca y ven acá que se esta despertando – la pesada de Kai me saco de mi ensueño,

Uuuy pesadaaa ya voy! - cuando me doy vuelta me doy cuenta de que ya le saco la blusa y marcó con un plumón todas las partes que cortaremos D: que rápida es, debe tener mucha práctica en eso de las disecciones.

¿Ah que? ¿Que es esto? Donde estoy? NOOOO Kirian me ha atrapado! –apenas despierta empieza con sus gritos, . no tiene remedio esta mujer fiuuu!

Noo ame-chiiiiaaan no es Kiriaaannn (8) – canturreo traviesa

Nessie! Gracias a dios eres tu casi me da un infarto yo….¡un momento! ¿Porque estoy amarrada? ¡Sácame de aquí! ¡AHORA!

Pues que crees… ¡NO! ¿Sabes porque? Porque ya que no te cuidas ni cuidas tu cuerpo, se lo vas a donar a la ciencia – sé que una enorme y malévola sonrisa se extiende por mi cara.

A- a que te refieres? :S

Elemental mi querida Ame… Kai y yo te vamos a disecar ¡tan-taaan! –apunto a Kai que la mira con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja con el serrucho en la mano.

¿¡? – grita escandalosamente como siempre, mientras se mueve con desesperación tratando de romper la cadena, pero esta tan débil después de tanto "trabajo" que ni siquiera las hizo crujir :B

Te lo advertí Ame-cuco-loca-loca :P ¿recuerdas?

_Flash back_

_Hace unos cuantos días atrás_

_Una vez que llevo a Ame-zombi-chan lejos de donde estaban los demás, agarro su brazo, la llevo hacia la escuela y corro hacia los pasillos, ella simplemente va detrás de mi con los pies batiéndose al viento como si fuera un papel sin vida, una vez ahí le pregunto dulcemente :P_

_¡QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO! ¡ENFERMA DEL CHAPE! - le grito con toda la furia de mi enfermera mode on que demanda VENDETAAAAA . verán: el cuco estruendoso este ha estado varios días sin comer, dormir, ni ver la luz del día – CREES QUE VOY A CONSENTIR QUE SIGAS ASI DE MASOQUISTAAAAAA!_

_Lo siento Nessie pero tengo que trabajar, no descansare hasta conseguir el arma de Katrine… - me dice la muy…. ARG! ¬¬_

_¡Y solo por eso eres tonta y más tonta! Mírate como estas._

_Solo sáname con tus poderes de guardián del sol _

_Mmm como decirlo con elocuencia…. ¡NO!_

_ENTONCES DÉJAME! No me importa lo que me pase a mí mientras ustedes estén bien –me responde con voz de martirio en su mártir modo on, es ahí cuando pierdo la paciencia, la agarro del cogote y la comienzo a estrangular _

_entonces te ahorrare el trabajo… pedazo… de- de reojo miro como algunos alumnos que estaban en el pasillo corren espantados, seguramente por la cara de sicópata que tengo._

_¡Nessie no! Suéltala- esa es Kai que corre a tratar separarme de Ame-masoquismo- chan…. Me sujeta firmemente inmovilizando mis bracitos y me aleja de Amelia... ¿de donde ha sacado tanta fuerza esta fea? ¬¬_

_¡La matare! Suéltame Kai… KJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ – grito fuera de mí, dando saltos y batiendo mis piernas ya que no podía mover mis brazos…_

_No tengo tiempo para esto, debo volver a trabajar, no iré a almorzar así que no me esperen – dice en tono de mártir otra vez la Ame-martirio-chan._

_VENDETAAAAA! – estiro una mano para alcanzarla, mientras soy literalmente arrastrada lejos de ahí por Kai_

_Fin del Flash back_

Lo ves Ame? Si no te hubiera salvado de Nessie ese día, ahora no podrías contribuir a mis investigaciones… ¿no estás feliz?

Vamos chicas basta de bromas :S ya me están asustando, ¡Nessie yo soy tu casi hermana!

Es por eso que no puedo permitir que te maltrates mas y sigas impune no no no (8) Nessie no va a permitiiiiirloooo (8) – canturreo siniestramente

¿No me digas que volviste a tus días oscuros en que hablabas cantado y decías tu nombre en tercera persona verdad? – me pregunta todavía mas espantada.

¡WAAAAA DILE QUE SE CALLE KAI! ¡DILE QUE SE CALLE! – grito desesperada y caigo al suelo en posición fetal, y luego empiezo a balancearme compulsivamente chupando mi pulgar :S no me gusta que me recuerden esos días no no no no no

Suficiente! Mas acción y menos bla bla bla! ¡Nessie! ¡A cortar!

Oki doki suki suki – me levanto como si nada, con mi dignidad intacta :P . Tomo un bisturí me acerco para realizar la primera incisión. ¡No me pregunten por la anestesia! No señor Ame tiene que aprender. La escucho gritar no sé que cosa de mis bebes, pero yo no le pongo atención, ya que saboreo mi momento de anticipación, justo en eso llega mi precioso Barend corriendo y me señala la puerta:

¡QUE SUCEDE AQUÍ! ¡LOCA DE PATIO QUE HICISTE AHORA! - ¡noooo ay no puede ser posible porque me siempre pasa lo mismo u.u! Es el adefesio dinamita por supuesto, que al ver a su amada Amelia apunto de ser disecada se puso morado del espanto, y saca sus famosos explosivos y justo cuando me los va a lanzar a la cara, mi precioso Barend sale de la nada y le pega un puñetazo en la cabeza dejándole un enorme chichón.

TU NO TE METAS EN LO QUE NO TE IMPORTA! – grita Kai que no le gusta que la interrumpan en sus experimentos jujuju. En eso el adefesio inmundo se incorpora y golpea a mi adorado Barend en el estomago D: comoo se atreve! VENDETAAAAAAA nadie me toca a mi conejo! . mis bebes salen a escena! Apunto y disparo BUUUM hago que el goku-adefesio suelte la dinamita que tenia en la mano y dejo un monumental agujero en el techo muajajaja

BASTAAAAAAA! – grita Ame cuco entre todo el tumulto. Y de repente se escucha un TA TA TA TA TA (el sonido de una ametralladora ya? ¬¬)

LOCA DEMENTE YA DEJA DE DISPARAR EN MI CA…. Reborn-san D: que haces aquí? –pregunta el adefesio dinamita, y es que el bebito pistolero estaba detrás de nosotros con un adorable disfraz de doctor :3 que liiindooooo

Como que qué hago aquí? Yo siempre aparezco en el momento preciso (H) –dice en su modo personaje-mas-cool-de-la-serie on – familia Muschell basta de tonterías ¿no tienen cosas importantes de que preocuparse? ¿por ejemplo su amiguito el famoso Kirian? – a esto todos asentimos con la cabeza –así que si no dejan de perder el tiempo yo mismo les romperé la cara… ¿y león? – miran para todos lados

Eres un camaleoncito muy bonito, si lo eres, si lo eres – digo enternecida mientras acaricio al pequeño reptil jejeje que cosita mas linda, ni se dieron cuanta cuando lo tomé… (H)

Nessie… ¿me lo devuelves? No me gusta que toquen a león – me dice Reborn tranquilamente, mientras se sube a mi hombro, yo haciendo un pucherito le devuelvo el animalito entonces me dice –si lo vuelves a tocar… te mataré –y luego se va dejándome congelada del susto en el suelo D:

Snif mamaaaa snif me asustaa mamaaaa –lloriqueo tristemente, hasta que me fijo en como el adefesio dinamita, rojo como un tomate, desencadena a Ame-suertuda-chan y la cubre con su chaqueta ya que le habíamos roto la blusa y estaba en sostenes, jajaja la cara de la pobre estaba de todos los colores del arcoíris, sin poder emitir sonido jajajajjaja. Después de eso, salimos calmadamente de la casa del adefesio dinamita, menos Kai que desolada gritaba:

AL MENOS DEJENME SACARLE UN RIÑON! PUEDE VIVIR SIN UN RIÑON! T.T –pobrecilla Kai, como no se apiadan de ella u.u.

En fin el bebito pistolero desapareció de la nada y Ame-cochinona-chan iba agarrada del hombro del adefesio dinamita para poder caminar 1313 tal vez no pude disecarla, pero la molestare por muchos años muajajaja

Mucho rato más tarde en la escuela, saltándonos las clases :B

Amelia-san te ves agotadísima, porque no vas a descansar a la enfermería un rato? Para que no te enfermes – dice preocupado mi hermanito adoptivo al ver el estado revenido de mi pobre Ame-cuco-chan u.u. Al lado de él estaba Ryo-extremo-hei y Yamamoto o como lo llamo para mis adentros jujujuju, pero eso nadie lo sabrá, iba vestido como siempre, con el primer botón de la camisa desabrochado, las mangas subidas hasta los codos, y ese sweater sin mangas tan sexy que tiene…. Iiihhh debo anotarlo en mi registro… eh e-e-es decir el beisbolista iba al lado del hermanito adoptivo ejem ejem :$

JA! Como si fuera a poder dormir alguna otra vez en mi vida con ese par de monstruos dando vueltas ¬¬ - dice Ame-cuco mientras nos apunta con el pulgar a Kai y a mi – ¡esta me la pagan! Es lo peor que me has hecho Nessie Sonnenlicht –ahora me mira con un profundo odio, pero sé que se le pasara en unos cuantos días ^_^ .

No sé de que te quejas tanto – dice Kai con carita de malula – gracias a eso tuviste tu momento sexy de striptease con Gokudera 1313.

¡CALLATEEEEEEEEE! CALLATE, CALLATE CALLATEEEEEE! –Grita Ame fuera de si, esta tan roja que le sale vapor por las orejas, se lanza hacia Kai para estrangularla, mientras la pobre corre por su vida.

Eh? De que esta hablando? Que hizo Gokudera? D: – pregunta Ryohei, por lo que yo les explico traviesamente todo lo que pasó :B

Jajajajjajajajaja jajajajajaj –Yamamoto estaba agachado de la risa jijijiji – Vaya con Gokudera jajaja y se supone que sabia tanto de mujeres jajajajaj.

¿de verdad iban a disecar a Ame-san? –me pregunta el hermanito entre asustado y aguantando la risa..

Hola chicos. Han visto a Katrine? Tengo que devolverle esto, lo encontré en el suelo cuando me alcanzaron los perros y creo que es de ella – Dice Enma-mala-suerte-con-patitas que llega hasta nosotros arrastrándose por el pasillo, con la billetera de Katrine en su mano D: wow esta lleno de heridas y rasguños parece que también se habrá encontrado algún gato.

Si, si yo la vi se quedo en la azotea –suena la voz de Taiga-pitufina que recién se escapaba de su sala. ¿desde cuando que estaba escuchando? ¿como no me di cuenta? VENDETAAAAA .

Ah si vi a Hibari ir hacia allá hace un rato –dice Takeshi-grrrr… es decir Yamamoto, de repente :$ … así que…. 1313

Ahhhh! 1313 ya veeeeo… jujujuju así que ese par de cochinones esta en el techo hmmm apuesto que hay muchas mordidas y mucha muerte 1313 jijijijij –digo poniendo mi cara de traviesa.

No me digas que ellos también…. ¡Vaya no pierden el tiempo D: ! – dice un asombrado Tsuna.

No, no no es asi! ¡Nessie deja de decir cosas que no son! –dice Ame-sin-aliento-chan, al parecer se había cansado de perseguir a Kai :B. de repente se oye una gran explosión seguido por un derrumbe.

¿Qué fue eso?

Viene de la azotea

Ihhhh ANIMALES! D: - grito de la impresión, no me imaginaba a ese par de cochinos en esas cosas D:

Cierra la boca Nessie! Creo que hay problemas, vamos!

Ya en la azotea:

Kirian – dice Ame con voz siniestra. Yo casi me caigo al ver la escena. El inmundo malo maloso, que no solo había tratado se matarnos, si no que mas encima se había atrevido a quemar mis fotos de Jacob, estaba justo frente a mis ojos, peleando con Shin-chan Katrine y el chico mordida. Al verlo solo una cosa me vino a la mente… VENDETAAAAAAAAAAA .. el aludido se distrajo un momento, y nos miró, lo que le dio tiempo a Katrine para enterrarle el zapato en el estomago de la tremenda patada que le dio.

Que bueno que están aquí, hará la cosa mas entretenida –dice Kirian levantándose – ¿me pueden creer que su querida líder me estaba siendo infiel? ¬¬ peleándose con otro- movió negativamente la cabeza -¡el único que tiene derecho a matarla soy yo! –dice esquivando el arma de Shin-chan, y yendo hacia nosotras haciendo que su fuego cochino saliera de su mano (que mal me cae este tipo puaj!) mis bebes salen a relucir cuando veo que va a golpear a la mini-Taiga le disparo en el brazo y el fuego se le va, si! Aunque ni caso le hace a la herida que tiene en el brazo ¬¬

A mi me da exactamente lo mismo- dice Katrine en su modo-reina de-las-peleas on -yo solo quiero que mueras, no importa si te mato yo o te mueres de fiebre tifoidea, mientras sea lento y doloroso- pone su mejor cara de sicótica, que hasta a mi se me pararon los pelos :S

Entonces saca su caja arma y su esqueleto en frac aparece para atacarlo de frente, mientras el chico mordida va a atacarlo por la retaguardia con sus tonfas y katrine le cae desde arriba, pero Kirian alcanza a escaparse hacia abajo haciendo un gran hoyo en la azotea, y después sube de un salto y le pega una patada a katrine, y con la misma patada se impulsa y se lanza a darle un enorme puñetazo a Ame-todavía-zombi-chan dejándola inconsciente ihhhh. ¡Ah no! ¡Eso si que no! ¡Nadie puede torturar a Ame mas que yo! VENDETAAAAAA. Shin-chan y yo nos lanzamos hacia él y mientras mis bebes y yo tratábamos de llenarle la cabeza de plomo, Shin-chan intentaba estrangularlo con la cadena de esa arma que tiene que no se como diablos se llama ¬¬ pero justo en ese momento (como se las arreglan todos para aparecer en el momento mas inoportuno? ¬¬) aparecen sus mascotas, o secuaces como sea y uno de ellos le clava un cuchillo en las costillas al pobre Shin-chan ihhhhh D: Fenrir el lobito, sale instantáneamente de su caja a morder el cuello del apuñalador. Yo me olvido del asqueroso para tratar de curar la herida de shin-chan, y el inmundo aprovecha para volar hacia arriba fuera de nuestro alcance esquivando el puñetazo de Taiga en su Tigre-de-dientes-de-sable-asesino-modo-on (todos los malos tienen esos zapatos que los hacen levitar, no se vale ¬¬)

Eres un maldito tramposo Kirian!

Mi querida Katrinna, esta es una guerra, no un duelo programado de caballeros, además todos ustedes contra mi, eso tampoco es justo o si?

Como sea, los morderé hasta la muerte –salta el chico mordida feliz de la vida –vengan a jugar.

Y así empieza la batalla campal en la azotea de la escuela :P se escuchan a los alumnos amontonarse en el patio, tal vez por el estruendo que estamos armando, en eso se nos unen los Vongola y los Shimon, ni preguntan siquiera solo se poner a golpear malos jajajja es que las peleas son revitalizantes lo se jijijiji asi que somos nosotros contra ellos, una vez que me aseguro que la herida de shin-chan dejó de sangrar, Katrine y yo lo dejamos en un rincón y nos unimos a la batalla con mi adorado Barend y su siniestro esqueleto en frac, Fenrir se quedo cuidándolo, la pelea esta divertida, jejeje me gusta mucho poder disparar sin que nadie me regañe, pero la cosa de esta poniendo difícil, ya que siguen apareciendo los perros falderos del maloso :S no terminan nunca de salir de no se donde, de un portal o algo así, todos vestidos de traje eh? Nótese, puaj! Que falta de clase ¬¬, y el horroroso aprovecha para darnos una paliza a todos, junto a sus 3 o 4 secuaces menos mediocres. Reconozco que los Shimon son de gran ayuda, sin mencionar a los Vongola jijiji de la única que se su nombre es de Shit P o Shitopi. jajajajjajaja ay por Dios que nombre, sus papás deben adorarla! Ajjaja eh-eh en fin :P Se me acabaron las municiones, así que mientras recargo les narrare la batalla: imaginen a Nessie (o sea yo) con un micrófono como si estuviera narrando un partido :P tomo aire y

Chico mordida le pega a un renacuajo con la tonfa, ataque frontal patea en el centro, contrincante se agacha de dolor, se lo lanza Ryohei-extremo, este da un izquierdazo, al tiempo que agarra a dos mas y patea ehhhhhh (tomo aire) Taiga reparte golpes frontales, pasa la defensa alcanza a uno de los secuaces menos débiles y ¡PATEA! Gooool el pateado es lanzado al aire presuntamente con más de alguna costilla rota. Eehhh (tomo aire) hermanito adoptivo agarra a otros dos de los menos débiles. Se pone los guantes y empieza el primer round: gancho izquierdo hacia bobo numero uno, derechazo frontal a bobo numero dos. Recibe golpe frontal del bobo numero uno, hermanito adoptivo se recupera, pesca las cabezas de ambos bobos y las hace chocar fuertemente, ambos bobos caen inconscientes, termina el round ehhh (tomo aire) Ame-cuco-zombi-chan despierta, se incorpora, es abordada por cuatro, recibe patada lateral, se tambalea por falta de sueño y cae GAME OVER, chica shimon de las grandes bubis entra en escena justo antes de que numero tres entierre el cuchillo, pega una patada en la entrepierna, se lo lanza a adefesio dinamita, este arroja sus famosas bombas, numero 3 y numero 2 caen eehhhh (tomo aire) numero 1 y numero 4 son golpeados por Taiga eehh por otro lado Takeshi grrrrrr 1313 esta…

Nessie que haces? – esta hablándome justo ahora :$ siento mi carita arder como si estuviera en una olla a presión. - Por qué no peleas?... –a estas alturas empiezo a reír como una boba –y por qué dices Takeshi grr? :O -me pregunta el beisbolista con interés, a mi se me cae la mandíbula hasta el suelo, aquí yace Nessie la difunta :S.

PELEAAAAAAAA –grito yo en un desesperado intento de salir de ahí, y voy corriendo hacia la batalla, él se rasca la cabeza y se va a pelear con su espada T.T aaaaaay Dios x.x

En resumidas cuentas después de algunas horas y tras casi haber destruido la escuela u.u pudimos vencer su prole, darle uno que otro golpe al asqueroso y dejarlo más o menos magullado (algo es algo ¿no?)

Bueno me retiro –Dijo Kirian De repente al ver que se quedaba sin secuaces – quisiera seguir jugando pero tengo cosas que planear jijiji. Los dejo para que limpien, piensa en mí, querida Katrine :D bye bye! –dice el descarado despidiéndose con la mano y desapareciendo en su famoso portal.

Minutos mas tarde…

¿Están todos bien? –Pregunta Shin-chan

¿Te parece que estamos bien? ¬¬ -contesta Katrine en su modo-rabieta-on mirando lo machacados que quedamos todos y el desastre que habíamos dejado en la escuela :S

Bueno al menos mañana no habrá clases :D wiiiiiii – digo dando saltitos y jugando con mish bebesh

Nessie ¬¬ -murmuran los demás moviendo negativamente la cabeza

Unos cuantos días después

Tengo algo que decirles –nos dice Katrine a los Vongolas y a nosotros después de hacer que nos reuniéramos en la casa de Tsuna. –pónganme atención, Nessie deja de jugar con eso ¬¬

Yaaaaa ¬¬ pesada!

En fin como todos sabemos, la escuela quedo en ruinas después de la pelea contra Kirian, así que… -se detiene para crear expectación en el resto de los presentes y me guiña un ojo :B – así que me ofrecí gentilmente a financiar las reparaciones para que empiecen lo antes posible así que lo de la compra de la casa, lamentablemente se cancela hasta nuevo aviso.

¿QUEEEEEEEEE? –

_/_

_ame: o valla a quedado en un muy buena parte ( dice mientras lee una información importante)_

_nessy: que haces ame-cuco-chan ?_

_ame: estudio...unos ejercicios de Hardware._

_nessy: que es eso?_

_ame: si te explico no entenderias, es complicado XD_

_katrinne: ( entrando a la habitación) holis como estan._

_nessy: yo bien bien bien no vesh mi sonrisa :)_

_ame: mal...como las we****(no termina la frace por que nessy le tapa la boca)_

_katrinne: bueno esperemos que les guste nuestro cap, espero que esta ves tengamos mas reviews, pero en fin que le guste mucho._

_nessy: siii, no olviden dejarnos reviews que son muy importantes para nosotras, y que tambien nos dan el apoyo de poder conteniar con este loko fics :3_

_ame/katrinne/nessy : yane cuidense._


End file.
